


A Ladybugs Life

by Musicalmadness37



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crosshares in the background, F/F, Hopefully lots of fluffiness, More characters to be added, More ships to come in the background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 50,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicalmadness37/pseuds/Musicalmadness37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Ruby and Blake through their second year at Beacon dealing with school and developing feelings.</p><p>Set after the Vytal Festival tournament in which nothing bad ever happened.EVER. Roman is still locked up, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald werent evil and everyones still alive </p><p>Crossposted on ff.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beacon Academy was finally started to settle down after the events of the Vytal Festival. Most of the students from the other huntsman academies had returned home and the students of Beacon were preparing for their finals that were coming up in a few weeks before the Christmas holidays.

 

The final round of the tournament had shocked everyone as Yang Xiao Long entered the battle without her weapon against Pyrrha Nikos. Yang's idea was that if her arms didn't have anything metal on them then Pyrrha couldn't use her semblance to stop her attacks.

 

The battle was a long one as both Pyrrha and Yang's aura had nearly fallen into the red. Before the final hit Yang activated her semblance causing her eyes to glow a red red and her hair to ignite. After taking multiple hits from Pyrrha, as well as every hit Pyrrha blocked with her shield, Yang's power was immense. As Yang threw a right hook at Pyrrha the fearless warrior raised her shield to try and block the hit however the force from the impact sent Pyrrha flying out of the arena giving the victory to Yang with her own aura just a sliver above the red.

 

Currently the RW half of team RWBY were studying in their dorm room.

 

“Weiss im bored. Can we stop studying for today.” Ruby whined having spent the last four hours sitting at her desk in the dorm.

 

“You dolt we have two weeks before the finals and i will not have my partner fail any of her tests.” Weiss replied barely paying any attention to what Ruby was doing while.making sure her notes were organised in her binder.

 

“But Weiss it's nearly six and i'm starving come on let's stop for today.” Ruby continued to whine while using her most powerful weapon, the puppy dog stare.

 

Weiss turned her head to the sound of sniffling only to see the one thing she couldn't say no to. See this caused Weiss to sigh before pinching the bridge of her nose. “Fine we’ll stop for today. Weiss sighed knowing she was going to have trouble getting her partner to study any time soon again.

 

“Yay bye Weiss.” Ruby cheered before running out of the dorm using her semblance leaving rose petals behind her that slowly dissolved.

 

“You dolt.” Weiss whispered to herself while holding one of the dissolving rose petals.

* * *

 

Blake had spent her day reading a new book she had acquired underneath the shade of one of the trees in one of Beacons many courtyards. Her day had been pretty peaceful with barely any disturbances to her reading. Just ask Blake was about to start a new chapter in her book she could hear someone approaching towards her. Looking up, Blake realised that the person was her team leader. Seeing Ruby caused Blake to quickly bolt up the tree she had just been sitting under to hide in the leaves until the little scythe wielder was out of sight.

 

Blake had spent the last couple of weeks trying to hide from Ruby outside of classes, meals and when she had to return to the dorm to sleep as she had been falling for the scythe wielder for a few months. It was only recently that it was getting too hard for Blake to hide her feelings for her leader over long periods of time thus causing Blake to hide.

 

Once she was certain Ruby was out of sight, Blake climbed down from her perch in the tree and returned to reading her book trying to avoid thinking of the red clad girl.

* * *

 

After walking around for a while to stretch her legs, Ruby started heading over to the cafeteria for dinner and to hopefully meet up with the rest of her team and team JNPR.

 

Once she reached the dining hall Ruby proceeded to get her food before walking over to the table teams RWBY and JNPR normally sat at to find Yang, Velvet and Jaune. Ruby sat down next to Yang and across from Velvet and Jaune.

 

“Hey guys. What's up.” Ruby said after putting her food on the table.

 

“Hey Rubes. Velvet just finished telling us about her last mission.” Yang said seeming excited about something.

 

The four students continued talking about different topics from how their teams were going to what they were all planning to do over the break. Once they had all finished eating they split up with Yang and Ruby heading out into a small hidden courtyard at Ruby's request.

 

The courtyard fit snugly into the U shape the at building created making it the perfect spot for some privacy. In the courtyard was three wooden benches and some rose bushes.

 

“Ok Rubes what's up?” Yang asked slightly concerned that her sister would need to talk to her in a secluded area of the school.

 

“Well I was wondering could we ask Weiss and Blake to come with us to Patch for the break?” Ruby asked seeming slightly nervous.

 

“Yeah of course Sis I don't see any problem with it.” Yang replied not convinced that was the only thing Ruby needed to talk about. “what's really wrong?” Yang asked.

 

“W-well do you think B-Blake's mad at me?” Ruby stutters worried she had somehow upset her teammate.

 

“What makes you think that?” Yang asked while trying to think of any reason Blake could be mad at Ruby.

 

“Well I barely see her anymore and when i do she don't really to talk to me anymore. She doesn't even talk about books with me anymore.” Ruby said slowly becoming more and more depressed as she spoke.

 

Seeing her sister look so down hurt Yang's heart. “Listen don't worry too much ok? I'll have a chat with the kitty cat and find out what's wrong.” Yang said in her Mama Yang tone.

 

“Thanks Yang” Ruby said before hugging her sister hoping that all of this would be worked out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since Ruby had told Yang she was worried Blake was mad at her and Yang was still unable to track the faunus down. Everytime she tried to talk to Blake after a class or at the end of lunch the girl would disappear before she had the chance much to her annoyment.

 

Finally Yang had had enough. She planned with Weiss and Ruby for the two of them to stay in a hotel in Vale for the night that Saturday so she could trap Blake in the dorm and find out what was happening.

 

When Saturday finally arrived Ruby and Weiss had packed and left for Vale about half an hour before Blake would normally return to the dorm leaving Yang time to prepare for Blake.

 

Having locked the window and bathroom door all that was left was for Blake turn up so Yang could confront her.

 

An hour later than normal, Blake finally returned to her dorm she had spent the extra time sitting in the library trying to read while her thoughts kept interrupting her. All she could seem to think about was the red and black clad girl. No matter what she tried, ruby would always pop back into her head which frustrated Blake. The whole point of avoiding Ruby was so that she wouldn't be constantly thinking about her feelings for her team leader and yet now that was all she could think about. 

 

Frustrated, Blake entered the dom to find that half her team wasn't there and Yang was standing in the middle of the room looking like she wanted to punch out the next person who walked in the room.

 

“Blake we need to talk.” Yang sternly said obviously not in the mood to screw around.

 

Hearing Yang use her name instead of Blakey had her slightly worried.

 

“Yang can we talk later now is really not the best time.” Blake replied still frustrated at her thoughts and tired from her long stressful day of trying to hide from her team.

 

“Too bad Ruby's upset and you're going to fix whatever has caused you to ignore her.” Yang challenged not letting anything stop her from fixing whatever problem was going on.

 

Hearing that not only Ruby was upset but that Blake had caused it made her heart throb in pain. She had never meant to hurt Ruby she was just scared of what would happen if Ruby found out about her feelings.

 

Growing up Blake had seen very little acceptance for faunus by humans. Most of the time she would just see the anger from humans during White Fang protests and the way some humans would treat her on the street. It was the main reason she had joined the White Fang, she didn't want to see more Faunus children suffer like she had. When she joined Beacon Blake had expected to see Faunus treated the same way by all the human students and yet only a rare few were so discriminatory and when her team not only found out she was a Faunus, but that she had once been a member of the White Fang and had accepted her caused Blake to feel like she had found a true family who accepted her for her. Even in the White Fang Balke had never felt that same acceptance and the fear of losing that scared Blake more than death itself.

 

“Ruby's upset?” Blake asked now understanding why Yang looked so mad when she walked in.

 

“Yeah and you're gonna tell me what's caused it.” Yang demanded moving within arms reach of Blake 

 

“I-I'm sorry Yang I didn't mean to upset her.” Blake said through hitched breaths, trying to hold back tears.

 

Hearing the hitched breathing cause Yang to falter for a moment. This conversation was obviously upsetting Blake but Yang had no idea why. Yang slowly approached her partner and wrapped her arms tightly around the nearly crying girl.

 

Feeling Yang's arms around her caused Blake's emotions to overflow. Blake let the tears fall down her face as she hugged Yang for support, both Physically and emotionally, while Yang just ran her hand through Blakes hair trying to calm the poor girl down. 

 

After Blake's sobs had turned into hiccups and sniffles, Yang picked  her up and carried her over to her bed before placing her so she was sitting on the edge. Yang sat down next to the girl before putting her arm around her in a sideways hug.

 

“Blakey what's going on?” Yang asked returning to using Blakes nickname in hoping it would help her feel more comfortable.

 

“Y-Yang I can't tell you. You'll hate me if I do and I can't have that.” Blake replied between hiccups.

 

Yang turned to face Blake and with her hand lifted Blake's head so they were staring at each other.

 

“Blake there is nothing you could say or do that would make me hate you. I promise you can tell me what's wrong and I will try and help you. Ok?” Yang urged in her Mama Yang tone that normally only Ruby ever got to see.

 

“you promise?” Blake's asked barely louder than a whisper.

 

“I promise.” Yang repeated confidently.

 

Blake took a moment to gather her thoughts while Yang waited, knowing it was obviously very hard for Blake to say 

 

“Ok.” Blake said before taking a large breathe. “I like Ruby. As more than a friend.”

 

Yang was dumbfounded. Of all the things that could have been bothering that was the furthest from her mind.

 

The pair sat in silence for a few moments while Yang tried to process what was just said while Blake became more and more nervous as to what Yang was going to do.

 

“Ok. Run that by me again.” Yang finally said still not sure what she heard was what was actually said.

 

“I really like Ruby” Blake meekly replied becoming more scared of Yang as time went on.

 

“So you've been avoiding my sister because you have feeling for her, yes?” Yang monotonly asked.

 

“Y-Yes” Blake stuttered now shaking in worry.

 

“Ok” Yang sighed before falling backwards on Blake's bed.

 

After a few minutes of silence Yang finally sat up again and turned her body to face Blake.

 

“Ok you are going to talk to Ruby tomorrow.” Yang started.

 

“WHAT? No I can't do that.” Blake interrupted, still stressed out from telling Yang she had fallen for her sister.

 

“let me finish. You are going to talk to Ruby tomorrow like you use to because she is scared you hate her. As for your feelings for my sister we can work that out how to go about that together ok?” Yang told Blake.

 

“So you're ok that I like ruby?” Blake asked surprised Yang hadn't exploded at her.

 

“I don't think ok is the word I would use. It's gonna take me some time to get use to the idea but of everyone I know you're definitely the best for her.” Yang Responded. 

 

Hearing that Yang wasn't mad at her and that Yang thought she was the best pick for Ruby caused Blake to nearly tackle Yang in a hug. Once they separated the pair got ready for bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok folks that's chapter two. From now on this will be a weekly update as long as nothing external stops it.
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed, hated, have criticism or have a question please leave a comment or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.


	3. Chapter 3

When Blake woke up the next morning she was both excited and nervous. She still couldn't believe she had told Yang about her feelings for Ruby. After getting changed into some casual clothes, Blake realised that Ruby and Weiss had not come back the night before.

 

“Hey Yang where is Ruby and Weiss?” Blake asked after checking to see if Yang was awake.

 

“I got them to stay in a hotel last night so we could talk. They'll be back sometime today.” Yang replied before walking into the bathroom.

 

Once both girls were ready they down to the dining hall looking for the other half of their team. 

 

Entering the dining hall, Yang could see Ruby sitting with Velvet at their normal table. As they approached the table however Yang noticed that all conversation seemed to stop while Blake overheard Ruby asking what she was suppose to do.

 

“Hey guys what's up?” Yang asked cheerily once she got to the table and sat next to Velvet leaving Blake no option but to sit next to Ruby.

 

“Hey Yang we were just talking about Velvets photography.” Ruby replied faster than normal.

 

“Ruby are you blushing?” Blake asked seeing the hint of red on Ruby's face.

 

“N-no I'm just not feeling very well this morning.” Ruby replied attempting to lie but failing awfully.

 

Both Blake and Yang knew Ruby was lying but decided to leave it alone for now.

 

The small group continued to talk through breakfast until Velvet announced that she had to go as Coco had planned a date for them in a couple hours and she needed to get ready. Realising that she could leave Blake alone with Ruby, Yang made up some half hearted excuse to leave the pair together.

 

As soon as they were alone Ruby started to grab her scroll getting ready to leave before Blake stopped her.

 

“Ruby could I talk to you for a minute?” Blake asked, surprising Ruby who expected Blake to avoid her as soon as possible.

 

“Sure Blake what's up?” Ruby replied, happy to hear Blake talk to her again.

 

“Yang and i talked last night and she told me that my actions had hurt you and I wanted to apologise. I promise I wasn't meaning to upset you I just needed sometime to work some things out so i'm sorry for not talking to you.” Blake said, sadness very evident on her face 

 

“I'm just glad you're not mad at me” Ruby said before turning and hugging Blake causing a blush to appear on her face.

 

“Hey Blake could you help me with studying for Doctor Oobleck's class? Normally Weiss helps but she's a bit yeah…” Ruby said. It wasn't that she didn't like Weiss’s help, it was just she was a handful at times.

 

“Of course let's head to the library.” Blake responded before the pair left the dining hall towards the library.

* * *

 

After the pair had finished studying they headed back towards their dorm only to run into Nora chasing a another student around the courtyard while screaming something about the queen and her pancakes. Ren was sitting under a tree watching it all unfold while shaking his head.

 

“Uh Ren what's going on?” Ruby asked, perplexed as to the situation in front of her.

 

“His team dared him to take Nora's pancakes.” Ren replied still watching the poor student scream for his life while Nora slowly gained on him.

 

“Shouldn't we help him?” Blake asked, knowing how angry Nora could get if you messed with her pancakes.

 

“No.” Ren stated obviously not feeling bad for the poor third year.

 

“Wha? Why not?” Ruby's sputtered after hearing Rens dismissal of the situation.

 

“I told him not to try it before he grabbed them.” Ren answered knowing nothing could stop Nora anyway.

 

After hearing this everyone fell silent as they sat and watched the third year scream even louder as Nora finally caught him.

 

“Oh Blake I needed to ask you something.” Ruby said as screams of bloody murder could be heard in the background.

 

“Ok what is it?” Blake asked curious as to what Ruby was going to ask.

 

“Well the break is coming up soon and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and Yang to Patch.” Ruby said while poking the tips of her index fingers together.

 

Blake hadn't really thought about what she was going to do for the break as Beacon closes down during the holidays so the rooms can be reset and repaired before the new year moved into them leaving Blake with nowhere to stay.

 

“As long as it's ok with your family then yes i'd love to come with you and Yang.” Blake replied, happy to have somewhere to stay but worried because she would be with Ruby for the next six weeks at her home.

 

“Oooohhh this is going to be awesome. We can go to the beach and decorate the tree and bake cookies.” Ruby cheered while planning out everything her team could do over the break.

 

“Are you sure your dad will be ok with me being there?” Blake asked not wanting to be an inconvenience.

 

“Oh Dad and Uncle Qrow are out on a mission at the moment and won't be back until after Christmas and when he does get back i'm sure he would love to meet you.” Ruby stated before bouncing on the spot thinking about giving her team the presents she had planned to make them.

 

After a few moments the screaming stopped and Nora appeared out of nowhere in front of the group.

 

“Hi guys what cha doin?” Nora sung seeming very happy with herself.

 

“ Just waiting for you. Come on Nora let's go” Ren replied before they said their goodbyes and left the red and black duo.

* * *

 

Omake

 

***fifteen minutes before Yang and Blake arrive in the dining hall***

 

On the way back to the dorm Ruby ran into Velvet.

 

“Velvet hey can I talk with you?” Ruby shouted as she ran up to the second year.

 

“Sure Ruby. I'm on my way to the dining hall wanna come with me and we can talk there?”  Velvet asked slightly startled by Ruby's approach.

 

“Sure.” Ruby replied as the pair walked to the dining hall.

 

Once the pair had their food they walked to their normal table and sat down.

 

“So what did you need to talk about?” Velvet asked between bites of toast.

 

Ruby seemed to hunch over at this as a blush spread across her face. “U-Um how 

d-did you know you liked Coco?” Ruby asked sounding extremely nervous.

 

“Well I always wanted to be with her and whenever I wasn't I felt like a part of me was missing. I don't really know what else I can say sadly. Is there someone you like Ruby?” Velvet responded trying to help the poor girl.

 

“I think so but I don't know what to do.” Ruby muttered sadly before realising her sister and Blake were on there way over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens. Ruby likes Blake (I know that was obvious but let me have my moment.)
> 
>  
> 
> Now to explain a couple things about the upcoming holiday chapters. I live in Australia so I'm basing the Christmas break off of what i had meaning there will be two weeks between them finishing and Christmas day. The other thing being because I live in Aus it's going to be a summer Christmas.
> 
>  
> 
> For anyone who is a stickler for proper English I realise that what Ruby should have said was Yang and I instead of me and Yang but I feel Ruby as a character would get that wrong.
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you enjoyed, hated, have criticism or have a question please leave a review or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better. I will reply to all of them. Thanks for reading and have a good day.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby had spent the last hour and a half after Nora's rampage trying to work out her feelings. She loved spending time with Blake, more so than anyone else on her team or friends but she didn't understand why.

 

She had started feeling different towards Blake after a conversation they had during their first semester.

 

The pair had been studying for an upcoming test for Professor Port's class. After Blake had come back after the team found out that she was a faunus, Ruby had been very curious about what it was like as a faunus. Finally building up the courage to ask, Ruby turned towards her teammate.

 

“H-hey Blake?” Ruby asked sitting very stiff.

 

Blake hummed a response while continuing to read over the textbook, not noticing Ruby's behavior.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Ruby timidly asked, now tapping her index fingers together.

 

Hearing the tone in Ruby's voice caused Blake to stop her reading and turn towards her team leader. Seeing her posture and her nervous habit, Blake realised this obviously wasn't just a small matter or Ruby's boredom.

 

“Of course” Blake replied bow giving full attention to her teammate.

 

“W-well i've never really met anyone who is a faunus so I was wondering what it's like if someone scratches your ears?” Ruby pulled her hood up and curled in on herself, worried she may have offended her teammate.

 

“Ruby” Blake started in her usual monotone voice before Ruby nearly jumped out of her seat.

 

“I'm sorry I didnt mean it badly or anything I just think they are really cute and Iveneverhadafriendwhowasafaunus.” Ruby started rambling, ready to run out of the room if she had to.

 

“Ruby it's ok. As for your question, I don't usually let people near my ears so I don't know. People haven't ever been kind to faunus” Blake replied trying to calm Ruby.

 

“O-oh ok then.” Ruby said dejectedly.

 

“You wanted to ask if you could feel them didn't you.” Blake sighed while intently staring at the hooded girl.

 

Ruby just started blushing after Blake caught on. She nodded as a reply before sinking further into her chair.

 

“It's not that I don't trust you Ruby. It's just that humans haven't left the best impression on me in the past.” Blake said as her eyes glazed over remembering some of the awful things humans had done to her when she was growing up.

 

“I'm sorry” Ruby replied, tears trying to break free at the thought of hurting or insulting her friend.

 

“I'll make you a deal when I feel comfortable enough to allow anyone to touch them you will be the first person I allow. Ok?” Blake stated hoping to cheer Ruby up.

 

“R-really?.” Ruby said finally coming out of her ball.

 

Blake nodded after seeing the hope in Ruby's eyes causing the small girl to nearly tackle Blake off her chair in a hug.

 

This had caused a new emotion to show in Ruby that was now the only thought on her mind.

Being unable to work out what she was feeling had been bothering Ruby. Her options of people to ask was limited as Yang would tease her forever, Blake was the cause and  Weiss was busy studying and would not let anything disturb that. All that left was team JNPR or Coco and Velvet and Jaune still couldn't see Pyrrha liked him so he was out and asking Ren and Nora just felt weird when neither of them would admit their feelings.

 

Deciding her best bet was to find Velvet and Coco, Ruby headed off towards the dorms to see if they were there or if any of their team may know where they were.

* * *

 

Having reached team CFVY,’s dorm, Ruby knocked on the door to find the resident giant Yatsuhashi.

 

“Oh hi Yatsuhashi is Coco or Velvet here?” Ruby asked in a cheery tone

 

Ruby had met team CFVY after helping Velvet one day after dealing with Cardin's usual bullying. She quickly became friends with all of them after Velvet mentioned that Ruby helped.

 

“The lovebirds are down at the combat class arena” Fox called from somewhere in the room.

 

“Ok thanks Fox, thanks Yatsuhashi bye.” Ruby called as she started running down the hall before using her semblance to reach the arena as soon as possible.

 

Once Ruby reached the arena she started looking around for Velvet or Coco. Her search ended abruptly however as she crashed into Coco as she turned a corner.

 

“The hell you think you're.. . Oh hey little red.” Coco said surprised to see who had walked into her.

 

“Hi Coco is Velvet with you?” Ruby asked, not seeing the rabbit faunus as she picked herself up off the ground.

 

“Yeah Bun Buns just putting away her weapon so she should be here in a minute. Why you trying to steal my girlfriend.” Coco teased knowing what reaction she would get from the hooded girl.

 

“N-no no I j-just need to t-talk to her I swear.” Ruby stuttered, worried she had made Coco think she was up to something.

 

“Relax red i'm just teasing.” Coco laughed while Ruby started to pout as a small blush spread across her cheeks.

 

“Coco are you picking on Ruby?” Velvet called, sounding much sterner than normal, as she walked down the hall.

 

“Nah just having a bit of fun besides Red needs to talk you anyway.” Coco replied not worried about Velvets tone.

 

“Is this about yesterday?” Velvet asked, guessing that Ruby wanted to finish their conversation.

 

Ruby just nodded as she pulled her hood over her head so no one could see the deep blush on her face.

 

“Ok lets go and find somewhere a bit more private and Coco I need you to come with us. I think you may be able to help a bit more then I can.” Velvet said before she started walking towards the courtyards of Beacon.

* * *

 

Ruby led them to the small courtyard that she talked with Yang with a few days ago. After sitting in the small courtyard Coco decided to speak first.

 

“So what's this all about?” Coco asked, hoping someone would fill her in.

 

“Ruby needs help with her feelings. She doesn't know if what she is feeling is because she likes this person.” Velvet replied as Ruby slowly curled in on herself.

 

“Ok Red tell me what you're feeling and we'll try and help.” Coco said, hoping to pay Ruby back after she helped Velvet.

 

W-well I really like being around her and recently we hadn't been talking and I felt really sad and lonely even when I was with other people. She's so nice and she's pretty but she's really mysterious too.” Ruby started saying while Coco and Velvet listened intently.

 

“Ok Red i'm gonna stop you there. From what you just said and the big dopey grin on your face i'd say you have fallen for this mystery woman hard. As for what you should do I think you need to have a chat with your sister because from what you've said it sounds to me like you're crushing on Blake.”

 

Ruby froze like a deer in headlights when Coco said Blake's name. She couldn't believe Coco had worked out who it was from that little information.

 

“I guessing that's a yes then?” Coca asked as Velvet shot her a glare that was far scarier than anything Professor Goodwitch had done.

 

“Don't be embarrassed Ruby I think you two would be really cute together Coco is right though you should talk to Yang and see if she can help you work out if Blake likes you too.” Velvet said while hugging Ruby, hoping to make the smaller girl feel better and uncurl from her ball.

 

Ruby nodded her reply while still staying curled into a ball for a few more minutes before she stood up.

 

“I need to go talk to Yang. Thanks for helping me but u-um could you promise not to tell anyone please?” Ruby asked nervously.

 

“Of course Red. Now go on and find your sister.” Coco replied before Ruby ran off.

* * *

 

Ruby ran up to the dorm, knowing Yang would be there after she finished her workout, and burst through the door.

 

“Yang I need your help.” Ruby called, slightly out of breath.

 

“Ok first calm down then tell me whats up.” Yang said still slightly startled by Ruby's abrupt entrance.

 

After a few moments Ruby collected her thoughts and calmed down enough to speak without rushing through her sentences.

 

“Ok so I like Blake and I need your help to find out if she likes me.”

 

Yang couldn't believe what she had heard. Her sister liked Blake and Blake liked Ruby. All they needed was a push.

 

“Ok is she coming with us for the break?” Yang asked while formulating a plan.

 

“Yeah she is why?” Ruby asked worried what her sister was planing.

 

“You're going to ask her out before Christmas then.” Yang stated like it was the simplest thing in the world.

 

“WHAT?!? Yang I can't just ask her. She probably doesn't like girls.” Ruby replied becoming dejected after realising Blake may not like girls.

 

“Ruby do you trust me?” Yang asked as she jumped down from her bunk so she was face to face with her sister.

 

“Of course Yang.” Ruby replied, staring into her sister's lilac eyes.

 

“Then trust me. She will say yes.” Yang said, continuing to stare directly into Ruby's eyes.

 

In Yang's eyes, Ruby could see that Yang was completely serious about what she was saying which helped calm Ruby's nerves a bit.

 

“Ok Yang” Ruby said smiling slightly.

 

After they finished that the sisters continued to plan out what Ruby was going to say to Blake once she finally told her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter down. Thank you so much to everyone who has commented, kudos, bookmarked and read this fic. It means more to me then any of you will ever know.
> 
>  
> 
> I will be writing more one shots in between writing this fic so you will see more fics in the future for other ships like bumbleby, arkos and more crosshares and renora. This fic will still be a weekly update.
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed, hated, have criticism or have a question please leave a review or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better. I will reply to all of them.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im about 4 chapters ahead so double post for everyone today. YAY

With only a week left until their final exams, Blake and Ruby had spent most nights in the library going over notes 

 

Ruby found it a lot easier to study with Blake then with Weiss. Whenever Ruby needed help with something Weiss would always chastise her for not knowing then help where as Blake would show her how to work it out and leave Ruby to find the answer making it easier for the redhead to remember the answer when they would give each other a pop quiz. It also didn't hurt that Ruby got to spend time alone with Blake.

 

Ruby was still unsure about her sister's plan but Yang would never lie to her about something like this. 

 

Blake had noticed that Ruby seemed to have zoned out for a few minutes.

 

“Ruby is something wrong?” Blake asked, worried something had bothered Ruby.

 

“Sorry Blake I just zoned out for a bit” Ruby said while nervously laughing.

 

“It's ok I think we should take a break anyway i'm feeling pretty hungry.” Blake replied, not at all worried about Ruby zoning out.

 

“Yay food. Maybe they will have tuna tonight.” Ruby said hopeful to see the look on Blakes face whenever the dining hall has tuna.

 

“Please don't get my hopes up.” Blake retorted as she packed up her notes and started walking towards the dining hall with the small redhead in tow.

* * *

 

Once the pair grabbed their food they headed over to their normal table to find Velvet and Jaune sitting at the table. 

 

“Hi guys.” Ruby called as she approached the table.

 

“Hi Ruby, hi Blake how's the studying going?” Velvet asked as the pair sat down across from each other.

 

“Not bad. Just needed to get something to eat before Weiss hunts us down.” Blake replied watching her team leader nearly devour the plate of cookies she had grabbed with her dinner.

 

The four friends continued talking about different topics until Cardin and his team came by.

 

“How can you all eat with an animal sitting at your table.” Cardin sneered, obviously trying upset Velvet 

 

Hearing this caused Velvet to hunch over as her ears hung low.

 

“Back off Cardin.” Ruby replied, a hint of anger in her voice.

 

“Oh look the pipsqueak is trying to stand up for the animal.” Cardin spat, displeased someone would try and stand against him

 

The tables around the group had gone silent. Most were trying to listen to the fight that had started between Ruby and Cardin.

 

“Considering you're named after a tiny bird you sure do make a lot of noise.” Blake said barely turning to face Cardin before getting a book out and starting to read.

 

This caused a few giggles to breakout from the surrounding tables before Cardin shot them a glare.

 

“Shut up.” Cardin yelled at the people laughing at him

 

“You really should have been named after a rooster. You're too loud to be a cardinal.” Blake stated causing even more laughs to be heard from the surrounding students.

 

Cardin became more and more agitated as the laughing got louder and louder

 

“Watch yourself Belladonna this isn't over.” Cardin called as he quickly left the dining hall with the rest of team CRDL behind him.

 

“thank you.” Velvet muttered, slowly she straightened up and her ears seemed to rise to their full height.

 

“Anytime. Bullies like him deserve it.” Blake replied barely looking up from her book.

 

They continued to chatter amongst themselves until they headed back to the dorms to turn in for the night.

* * *

 

As Ruby and Blake approached their dorm room they could hear Yang and Weiss arguing over something. As Ruby opened the door the arguing seemed to stop.

 

“Do I even want to know?” Blake asked, looking wearily at her teammates as Ruby headed into the bathroom.

 

“Tomorrow we are studying as a team with no arguments.” Weiss replied while shooting Yang a glare that could freeze lava.

 

“Why are we doing this exactly?” Blake asked as she went to grab her yukata and get ready for bed.

 

“I will not allow my team to drag down my grades.” Weiss responded as she stamped her food to try and prove her point.

 

“Fine but it seems Yang isn't interested.” Blake stated looking at the blonde on the top bunk.

 

“Damn straight.” Yang shouted before returning her attention to her scroll.

 

“Yang if you don't study with us tomorrow i will shave your head in your sleep.” Weiss said while staring directly at the top bunk.

 

“You wouldn't.” Yang replied as she jumped down from her bunk.

 

The two stared at each other in complete silence until Ruby walked out of the bathroom in her P.Js 

 

“Uhh what's going on?” Ruby asked timidly, watching her sister and her partner stare down each other.

 

“Weiss wants all of us to study together. I wouldn't argue she already threatened to shave Yang's head.” Blake replied as she walked into the bathroom to change.

 

Yang and Weiss continued to stare at each other for a few moments while Ruby awkwardly stood there waiting for something to happen.

 

“Fine. You win Ice Queen.” Yang sighed before she climbed back up to her bunk to go to sleep.

 

Pleased with herself Weiss turned towards Ruby. “Well Ruby?” Weiss asked is a slightly sweet tone that seemed just wrong to hear from Weiss.

 

“O-ok” Ruby stuttered, frightened of what Weiss was going to do to her if she said no.

 

“Good. Goodnight Ruby.” Weiss said as she walked over to her bed.

 

“Oh Weiss I needed to ask you something.” Ruby called after breaking out of the daze she had just been in.

 

“Well what is it?” Weiss asked, obviously not in the mood to be held up from going to sleep for long.

 

“Do you want to come with us to Patch for the break?” Ruby said looking hopefully at Weiss.

 

“I'm sorry Ruby but father wants us all home for Christmas for a dinner party he is hosting. If you want i can be there before new years eve though.” Weiss sadly replied. She was honestly sad that she couldn't spend Christmas with her team because her father wanted to look good infront of business associates. 

 

“That's ok we can give you your presents when you get there.” Ruby said seeming happy to hear Weiss would be able to make it. 

Once Blake came out of the bathroom the four girls all got into bed and drifted off to sleep with goodnights shared by all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is chapter 5. We are almost to Patch and that means closer to happy ladybug times.
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed, hated, have criticism or have a question please leave a review or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything all rights go to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum (R.I.P)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is getting posted a day early because I won't be home tomorrow for the usual upload

Blake and Ruby had Just finished their final exam and were heading back to their dorm.

 

“Why did we even have a test for Professor Peach. She wasn't even there.” Ruby complained as she dragged herself towards the dorm.

 

“I don't know but atleast it's over now.” Blake replied feeling just as tired as Ruby.

 

Behind the pair was team CRDL. Cardin was still angry over what had happened the last time he argued with Blake so he decided It was time for some payback. He slowly snuck up behind the pair and yanked at Blake's bow.

 

It took Blake a moment to realise what had happened. Cardin, one of the worst faunus haters at Beacon had just taken her bow, in the middle of a packed hallway where everyone could see. Once she had realised what had happened she quickly tried to cover her ears with her hands forcing herself not to cry while Cardin and his cronies laughed.

  
"Give it back Cardin" Ruby said, seething with anger at what Cardin had done.

  
  
"Or what little red? What are you going to do about it" Cardin smugly replied

  
  
At that Ruby ran at Cardin trying to grab the bow out of his hand but he side stepped to the left to get out of the way just as she was in reach. Once out of reach she spun on her heel and ran at him again. Only for Cardin to backhand Ruby sending her tumbling across the ground. While she tried to get up Cardin had walked over to where she was and delivered a strong kick to the gut knocking the wind out of her and to make sure she wouldn't get back up.

  
  
"That's what you get for defending a filthy animal" Cardin smugly stated to the unmoving form of team RWBY's leader

  
  
During the fight Blake hadn't moved a muscle. She was so overwhelmed by everything that had happened. Her big secret was out, the one thing she feared had happened. People found out she was a faunus. Would they ridicule her now? Would they just treat her like an animal? Would it be just like before she joined the White Fang? She had no idea but was scared of what would happen to her and her friends once more people had found out.

  
  
Once Cardin was sure Ruby wasn't getting back up he walked over to Blake and stood right infront of her leaving barely any room between them.

  
  
"I always knew there was something wrong with you. You animals don't deserve to be at the same academy as humans"

  
  
After staring down at her for a few moments Cardin dropped Blake's bow and left with the rest of team CRDL laughing at what had transpired.

  
  
Once team CRDL was out of sight, Blake ran over to check on Ruby who was still laying on the floor barely moving. Upon reaching her she found the young leader crying.

 

Ruby felt awful not just from the kick but the fact she couldn't do anything to help the person she really cared for. She felt useless. Blake could hear mumbling in between the sobs but couldn't make out what Ruby was saying.

 

"Ruby? Are you ok?" She asked quietly to the poor girl. All she could hear was more sobs and muttering. Carefully she picked Ruby up and carried her back to the dorms bridal style, leaving her ears out the entire time.

  
  
"I'm suh-sorry B-Blake" Ruby stuttered between sobs the entire way back while Blake tried to assure her it wasn't her fault and that there was nothing she could have done.

  
  
By the time the ladybug duo had made it back to the dorms Ruby had cried herself to sleep and Blake fell terrible not just because of everyone finding out she was a faunus but because Ruby blamed herself. Still carrying Ruby, Blake opened the door to their room to find Yang sitting on her bed listening to music.

 

After carrying Ruby over to her bed Blake collapsed on the floor barely able to hold back the tears from everything that had happened. first Cardin and her bow then her girl she liked getting hurt trying to help then blaming herself after.

  
  
Upon noticing Blake, Yang jumped from her bed and quickly ran over to her partner "Blakey what happened? Where's your bow?"

  
  
Finally the dam broke as tears streamed down Blakes face as she sobbed into Yang's shoulder. After nearly fifteen minutes Blake had finally calmed down enough for Yang to finally find out what happened.

  
  
"Blakey what happened?” Yang asked while soothingly rubbing circles on Blake's back to try and calm her.

  
  
"Cardin and his cronies came up to us on our way back here he grabbed my bow and Ruby tried to get it back h-he hit her and kicked her so she wouldn't get back up. I'm sorry Y-Yang i couldnt st-stop it" Blake started to cry into the crook of Yang's neck.

 

Yang picked Blake up and carried her to her bed to lay her down. Once that was done Yang grabbed Blake's hands within her own

 

“it's ok kitten you didn't hurt her and i don't blame you”. Yang stated while staring directly into Blake's puffy eyes.

 

She sat there with Blake for a while reassuring the faunus until Blake finally calmed down.

 

“I'm gonna check on rubes ok? You take a cat nap while i do kay?” Yang said, waiting for Blake to reply before leaving her side.

 

Yang had one of the most innocent and sincere smiles on her face that Blake had ever seen from her. Too tired to even acknowledge the terrible pun she simply nodded and closed her eyes quickly drifting off to sleep.

 

Once Yang was certain that Blake was asleep she went to check on her sister who was still asleep in her own bed. Yang lifted Ruby's shirt to see a giant bruise on her ribs from the kick. If it hadnt been for her aura the bones would have surely been broken. She could also see tear streaks on Ruby's face and the red mark where Cardin backhanded her.

  
  
When she was done checking her sister for injuries Yang quietly left the dorm. Her eyes burned a blood red with anger for team CRDL and she was going to make sure they all felt her fury.   


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone who has read any of my other stories you know what comes next. Cardin gets his ass handed to him YAY.
> 
>  
> 
> Now once thing i do want to clarify is that i'm not saying that Cardin could beat Ruby in a fight but using Ruby's speed against her and then taking a cheap shot would do it when she doesn't have Cresent Rose.
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please leave a review or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better. I will reply to all of them.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post today

No one was surprised to see Yang Xiao Long storming her way down the halls of Beacon like a mad woman with eyes as red as blood. What was surprising however was to see not only Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren but Coco Adel following behind her.

 

What some people didn't know was that during their time at Beacon teams JNPR and RWBY had both become quite close creating their own small family and Coco owed Ruby for helping Velvet when she had suffered a harsher bullying than normal so when the group had heard about what happened to Blake and Ruby earlier that day there was no power in Remnant that could have stopped these four from finding team CRDL.

 

As the four entered one of Beacons courtyards they spotted team CRDL torturing some poor faunus student.

 

Yang turned towards the pink powerhouse as they started walking towards their targets. 

 

“Cardin's mine” she said barely louder than a growl. Anger flowing freely through her actions.

 

“break his legs” Nora replied with a large grin on her face.

 

“Come on Blondie at least let me have one hit.” Coco teased, still wanting to teach Cardin a lesson.

 

“Cardin you're a dead man” Yang screamed as she charged at Cardin and his lackeys.

 

Before team CRDL could react, Yang punched Cardin squarely in the nose breaking it instantly. Cardin dropped to the ground screaming. 

 

“you bitch you broke my nose”. Cardin roared, still clinging to his nose.

 

During the commotion the remaining members of the group were charged by the  remaining members of CRDL.

 

After the fight was finally over team CRDL looked more like a pile of mush than the huntsmen in training they were suppose to be. Sky had two broken legs courtesy of Nora, Dove had decided Ren would be an easy fight since he seemed so quiet had charged him. Within the first strike of the fight Ren, using his aura to strengthen the blow, had shattered Doves arm and Coco had beaten Russell up pretty badly, knocking him out in one hit of her handbag. Cardin however was the worst out of his team. Yang had broken multiple bones during the fight along with a scarily powerful kick to the groin in the name of defending Blake's honour. The group started heading back towards their dorm rooms with sobs, groans and whimpering behind them.

* * *

 

Blake slowly sat up after hearing whimpers from across the room. Realising the only other person in the dorm was Ruby, Blake walked over to Ruby's bunk only to find Ruby sat in the back corner curled into a ball.

 

“Ruby what's wrong?” Blake asked as she slowly reached towards the hooded girl.

 

Ruby flinched from the contact of Blake's hand and seemed to curl in further causing Blake to worry. She jumped up onto Ruby's death trap they called a bunk and slowly wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

 

“i'm sorry Blake. If you didn't have to defend me and Velvet then Cardin wouldn't have taken your bow.” Ruby whispered barely loud enough for Blake to hear.

 

“Ruby it's not your fault. You didn't cause this. Now lay down this can't be comfortable for your ribs.” Blake said, trying to reassure her team leader.

  
  


Ruby slowly uncurled from her ball and did as Blake instructed while Blake jumped down from the bunk and walked into the bathroom. After a few moments Blake came back with an ice pack in hand and quickly jumped back up onto the bed.

 

“This will probably sting a little.” Blake said before carefully placing the ice pack on Ruby's bruised ribs which caused the small redhead to flinch.

 

“Sorry” Blake said quickly, worried she had caused more pain for Ruby.

 

“It's ok” Ruby replied, shooting a small smile at Blake to show she didn't do anything wrong.

 

The pair sat in silence for the next few minutes until Blake removed the ice pack.

 

“Looks like the swellings gone down a bit so it should be healed up before we leave for Patch.” Blake said, happy to see the bruise was looking better.

 

“Thanks Blake. I'm sorry i couldn't stop Cardin.” Ruby replied, still blaming herself for what happened.

 

“Ruby I don't blame you. Please don't blame yourself.” Blake stated hoping to get through to the girl.

 

“Ok” Ruby said, a small smile gracing her face.

 

Blake could see that Ruby's smile was fake as it did not have any of the usual energy behind it nor did it seem to light up the room or cause Blake's heart to stop. Instead of mentioning it though, Blake decided to leave the subject alone for now, hoping Ruby would stop blaming herself in a couple days.

* * *

 

Across the school in Ozpin's office stood Yang, Nora, Ren and Coco along with an obviously unhappy Glynda Goodwitch and a stoic Ozpin.

 

Now I assume all of you can guess why you're here.” Ozpin said before taking a swig of whatever was in his coffee mug.

 

“Probably cause Cardin's still breathing.” Yang retorted, obviously still angry with Cardin as her eyes were still burning red.

 

“Miss Xiao Long you do realise you four put an entire team in the infirmary with multiple broken bones. This is not something to joke about.” Professor Goodwitch said in her normal stern tone.

 

“Who said I was joking.” Yang replied, staring directly at the Professor.

 

“Now now I think there has been enough violence for one day. Now why don't you all tell me why you decided to put team CRDL in the infirmary.” Ozpin said, still as calm as ever even with Yang and Glynda shooting daggers at each other. “Now then Miss Valkyrie?” Ozpin asked, looking at the pink warrior before him.

 

“They hurt my family. I broke their legs.” Nora replied without a hint of worry in her voice.

 

“Your family?” Ozpin asked, curious as to what Nora was referring to.

 

“What Nora means is that we never had a family growing up in the orphanage it had always just been myself and Nora. When we arrived here however the members of our team and team RWBY treated us like family and in doing so became the family we never had. I would do anything I could to help any member of team JNPR or RWBY as i'm sure all of them would do the same for me.” Ren stated while Nora nodded along agreeing with everything Ren had said.

 

“I see. So I assume your reasons for attacking team CRDL are similar to Miss Valkyrie then.” Ozpin said now staring directly at the gunner of team JNPR.

 

“Yes Sir.” Ren said, still as stoic as Ozpin.

 

“Miss Adel?” Ozpin asked now facing the gunner and leader of team CFVY.

 

“He has insulted and injured my bunny multiple times and nothing was done by any of the staff. Then he assaulted the only student outside my team to help Velvet. He got what was coming.” Coco stated without her usual sass.

 

“And Miss Xiao Long?” Ozpin asked as he turned towards the brawler.

 

“he hurt Rubes and called Blake a filthy animal. I will never let someone hurt or insult my family.”  Yang stated. The burning passion clearly visible in her eyes.

 

Ozpin say down behind his desk while drinking from his mug for a few moments before placing the mug down and standing.

 

“while I don't condone students attacking other students your reasons for the attack were noble. I can't let you all off the hook however so when you return from the break you will all have detention for two weeks.” Ozpin said, still as calm and cool headed as ever.

 

“What about team CRDL’s violence and racism Sir” Ren asked, quickly interrupting Yang from saying something.

 

“Normally I would suspend the team for that sort of behaviour however I believe you four have delivered a fair punishment. I will have a talk with team CRDL when they return after the break and they will be joining you for two weeks of detention. Miss Adel this was the first mention of team CRDL bullying your teammate. I would like you stay behind and inform both myself and Miss Goodwitch as to what has occurred the rest of you are dismissed.” Ozpin replied before turning to face Coco as the other three huntsmen in training left Professor Ozpin's office and returned to their respective dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the Cardin gets beaten up chapter. I have a strong hatred for Cardin and until Roosterteeth release an episode where he finally gets what's coming to him i'll just have to write my own.
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter is the start of the team heading to Patch. It will be a couple of chapters before Weiss appears with them however.
> 
>  
> 
> Now for those who have no idea how schooling works is Aus. They would finish about the 15th of december so there will be two weeks before the new year's chapter and then all of January before they go back to Beacon meaning i will be writing a lot of happy fluffy times once we get past Ruby and Blake being clueless for each other.
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please leave a review or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

It was finally the first day of the holiday break for the students of Beacon. Many students were packing or just waking up. Team RWBY were under attack however by an excitable red clad koala.

 

“Come on guys lets go lets go.” Ruby cheered as she sped around the dorm room.

 

“Rubes calm down we’re almost done then we can go board the airship.” Yang said as she grabbed the caped teenager by the hood as she made another lap around the room.

 

“But Yang im so excited we get to go home and we get to celebrate Christmas with Blake and Dad and Uncle Qrow should be back before new year's eve and Weiss will be there too.” Ruby rambled while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

 

“Oh I know why you're excited for Blake to stay over.” Yang smirked while winking at Ruby.

 

Hearing this caused a deep blush to spread over Ruby's face as the door to their dorm opened.

 

“The airship that heads towards Patch leaves in half an hour and Weiss’ leaves in about twenty minutes.” Blake stated after returning from the airship dock.

 

“Alright well i'm ready to go so let's go find the Ice Queen and get some breakfast.” Yang said as she walked out of the dorm and towards the dining hall.

 

“Ruby are you ok?” Blake asked as she turned back towards the still blushing redhead.

 

“Yep yep i'm ok lets go.” Ruby sped through before bolting out the door after her sister.

 

As team R_BY made it to their normal table they saw all of team JNPR and CFVY sitting and chatting along with Weiss.

 

“Hi guys. Whats everyone doing for the break?” Ruby asked as her team sat down with their friends.

 

“Well Bun Bun and I are staying with my family until the New year and then we’re staying with hers until we start here again.” Replied Coco as she placed her arm around Velvets shoulders.

 

“I will be returning home to my village for the holidays.” Yatsuhashi replied in between sips of his tea.

 

“Im off to see the folks same as the big guy.” Fox stated as he ate his breakfast.

 

“Jaunes family invited all of us to stay with them for the break.” Pyrrha said, smiling while stealing looks from Jaune.

 

“Yep it's gonna be so much fun we can have slumber parties and go camping and meet all of Jaunes sisters.” Nora rambled, excited at all the new people she was going to meet.

 

“As long as you promise not break anyone else's legs.” Jaune mumbled, referring to the incident the day before with team CRDL. 

 

“They deserved it.” Nora roared in defense of her actions.

 

“Relax short stuff we all know he's just mad that he couldn't have been there to do it himself. I know I wish I was.” Fox grumbled in between sips of his coffee as Jaune looked slightly sad about how right Fox was.

 

The group returned to talking about their plans for the break until they had to split up to make their airships departure.

* * *

 

After three hours aboard an airship and a half hour walk team R_BY had finally made it to the Rose-Xiao long home. The home itself was a double story log cabin that was fairly far away from the main town with a large forest between the two. Outside the house was a bed of roses under each first floor window.

 

Upon seeing the house, Ruby squealed and used her semblance to bolt to the front door.

 

“Welcome home.” Yang said as the pair  continued to walk towards the house.

 

“Are you sure your dad will be ok with me being here for the break?” Blake asked, still nervous about the situation.

 

“Yeah he's cool with it. Just don't mention that you're crushing on his daughter otherwise you'll get the ‘If you hurt my little girl i'll break you’ speech “ Yang said as they walked out of the forest into the clearing the house was situated in.

 

“truthfully i'm surprised you haven't said anything like that. I mean you chased off that boy from Vacuo because you thought he was too flirty.” Blake said, trying to get the idea of Ruby's family coming after her out of her head.

 

“Well you're not together yet. No point scaring you away now.” Yang replied, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“Yet?” Blake asked, confused as to what Yang was referring to.

 

Yang just shrugged while flashing that cheeky smirk she always wore.

 

“Anyway I don't think there's anything you could do to scare me away. I really like her Yang.” Blake said as they walked into the house.

 

“Good answer. Come on i'll show you where you'll be sleeping. Oh you won't need to wear your bow while you're here dad and Qrow have no problem with Faunus.” Yang said as she lead Blake upstairs.

 

“Ok.” Blake replied as she removed her bow, freeing her ears to the warm air.

 

The inside of the house seemed more spacious than outside would suggest. Infront of the door was a small hallway that lead to the stairs to the second floor. To the left of the hallway was the living room with a three seater couch and two recliners on either side with a screen hanging on the wall. A door in the back of the room lead to what Blake assumed was a workshop from the sign hanging on the door that read Ruby's workshop. To the right of the hallway was a dining room with a large table with eight chairs surrounding it. From their Blake assumed it lead into the kitchen from the small glance she got before following Yang upstairs.

 

The upstairs was similar to downstairs as the walls were covered in wooden panelling and  floorboards. On the walls were numerous photos of Yang and Ruby, some were just the two of them while others had them with Qrow and who Blake assumed were Taiyang and Summer. The top of the stairs led into a large hallway with multiple doors on either side.

 

“Ok so the bathroom is the door at the end there.” Yang said as she pointed to a door at the end of the hallway. “That door there is Qrows room and the one opposite is Dad's.” Yang pointed at two doors opposite each other at the other end of the hallway to the bathroom. “And these two are where the three of us will be staying.” Yang pointed at two doors in front of the landing.

 

One was a simple wooden door with a pattern carved into the wood. The other was a similar door but had both Yangs and Ruby's symbols painted at about head height and two small red and yellow hand prints lower down.

 

“So you will be staying in that room with Ruby and I will be staying in this room with the Ice Queen when she arrives.” Yang said as she spun around to face Blake.

 

“I can't kick you out of your room Yang.” Blake replied as she started walking towards the spare room.

 

“Well its either with Ruby or Zwei you pick.” Yang stated, Causing Blake to freeze and slowly turn to face her partners smirk.

 

Knowing that Yang was serious about locking Zwei in with her, Blake decided to not argue with the blonde and slowly walked towards Ruby and Yang's room.

 

“Good. I'm gonna go find Rubes and tell her the arrangements. Oh and Blake i'm trusting you. I don't want to hear you doing anything to my little sis.” Yang said with a wink before she ran downstairs leaving a highly embarrassed Faunus standing outside her room.

* * *

 

Yang found Ruby out the back running around with Zwei chasing after her.

 

“Hey Rubes, Blake is staying in our room.” Yang called after the redhead.

 

“Huh? But why?” Ruby asked quizzically, stopping in her tracks.

 

“Well I  just wanted you to be closer to your ‘good friend’.” Yang said with a wink.

 

This caused the redhead to blush and nearly miss Zwei as he jumped into her arms

 

“Yang.” Ruby whined as the blush deepened.

 

“Come on we still need to unpack and then you can help with dinner.” Yang said as she walked back into the house.

 

After the girls had finished unpacking and eaten dinner the trio sat in the lounge room watching a movie on the tv. 

 

Ruby had been glancing at Blake's ears for most of the night. She still felt like it was her fault everyone knew Blake was a faunus now. While her external injuries had healed the doubt didn't seem to go away and it was causing a lot of problems for her plan to ask Blake out.

 

Yang had noticed the looks as well but had thought it was because Ruby was waiting for the two to be alone so she could talk to Blake.

 

“I'm gonna turn in early. You two have fun.” Yang said as she walked out of the living room and up the stairs to her room.

 

“Ruby is there something wrong.” Blake asked as soon as Yang was out of earshot.

 

“N-no no nothing's wrong. Sorry i'm just not use to seeing your ears.” Ruby lied, not wanting Blake to realise the real reason.

 

“you sure nothings wrong?” Blake asked, not fully believing what Ruby said.

 

“Im sure. I think i'm going to turn in too. What about you Blake?” Ruby asked as she stood up and stretched.

 

“I think I will too.” Blake said while staring at Ruby's abs, thankful that Yang wasn't here to catch her.

 

The two girls walked upstairs and climbed into thier respective beds, wishing each other goodnight and drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay we made it to Patch. I had an interesting time looking up the design of the house because I had to rewatch episode 12 of volume 3 to get as many clues as I could and I hate having to see Yang like that.
> 
>  
> 
> Obviously I had to use some creativity to design the rest of the house so if you liked to description or if it helped you imagine what the house looked like please let me know as i'm still getting use to describing buildings.
> 
>  
> 
> If you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please leave a review or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own anything. All rights belong to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	9. Chapter 9

Two days had past and Blake was growing more concerned for Ruby by the hour. Ever since the incident with team CRDL, Ruby had been acting odd around Blake. Knowing that Ruby wouldn't tell her, Blake started looking around the house for Yang.

 

Yang had spent her morning in the backyard running through her normal morning workout routine. She had been working a punching bag for a few minutes before Blake approached her.

 

“Hey Blakey what's up?” Yang grunted in between punches. 

 

“Yang im worried about Ruby. She's been acting really weird around me since we got here.” Blake said as her ears drooped in worry.

 

Hearing this Yang stopped punching the bag and turned towards Blake. “Yeah i’ve noticed.” Yang said, looking slightly worried for her sister.

 

“Would you be able to talk with her? Maybe we can help.” Blake said, seeming to perk up a bit at the idea of helping Ruby.

 

“Ok but if you're worried why don't you talk to her?” Yang asked, confused as to why Blake didn’t ask herself.

 

Hearing the question caused Blake's features to drain. Her posture slumpt and her ears laid flat against her hair.

 

“I think I may be the problem.” Blake said dejectedly. The idea that she could cause any form of discomfort for Ruby hurt her.

 

“Ill talk to her.” Yang sighed as she started walking towards the back door. “I promise you're not the problem.” Yang said, just as she reached the door, turning to face Blake before walking inside to find Ruby.

* * *

Ruby had spent her morning in the workshop polishing and sharpening Crescent Rose. The main reason she was in here however was that she needed time away from Blake.

 

Since the incident with Cardin, Ruby couldn't stop thinking that it was her fault. Maybe she shouldn't have stood up to Cardin when he verbally abused Velvet or Maybe she could have been faster and she wouldn't have gotten hurt. How could she now tell Blake she liked her? 

 

_ Blake probably hates me now and is just acting like normal for the team _ . Ruby thought as she finished attaching the final piece to Crescent Rose.

 

Now finished, Ruby started walking back to her room to place Crescent Rose back in its case that she uses when travelling for missions.

 

As Ruby finished locking the case someone knocked on her door.

 

“Rubes you in there?” Yang called from the other side of the door.

 

“Yeah i'm here.” Ruby yelled back.

 

Hearing this Yang opened the door and walked over to ruby's bed.

 

“Rubes what's going on with You and Blake?” Yang asked 

 

“Nothing wrong. Nope everything good heh heh.” Ruby lied, fidgeting on the spot.

 

At this Yang just raised her eyebrow. She knew all of Ruby's quirks when she tried to lie.

 

Ruby knew Yang had caught on straight away. “I messed up Yang.” Ruby sighed, her head dropping. “I couldn't stop Cardin when he took Blake's bow and i couldn't get it back without getting hurt.” Ruby said becoming more and more depressed. “she can't like me Yang. I screwed up.” Ruby was nearly in tears after telling Yang what had happened.

 

Yang was stunned. She originally thought Ruby's behaviour may have been because she was nervous about telling Blake how she felt but to hear that Ruby blamed herself for everything that had happened with Cardin was a big shock.

 

“Rubes she doesn't hate you. She asked me to talk to you. She's really worried about you.” Yang said.

 

“But Yang i couldn't stop it from happening and it only happened because I got in an argument with Cardin. She wouldn't have gotten involved otherwise. I can't tell her i like her it's my fault everyone knows she's a faunus.” Ruby said, slowly looking sadder and sadder as she went.

 

“Rubes it not your fault and she doesn't bla-.” Yang began.

 

“Yang please.” Ruby begged, looking like she was about to start crying. 

 

“Ok Rubes. Come here.” Yang said, opening her arms to give a hug.

 

Ruby slowly moved towards her sister before nearly running into Yang's arms as Yang could feel a wetness on her shoulder from Ruby's tears.

 

After Ruby had calmed down Yang went to find Blake and explain what had happened as Zwei trotted into Ruby's room to try and cheer up his red owner.

* * *

 

Blake had spent the time waiting under a tree in the backyard constantly worrying about Ruby and what could have caused her to act so strangely the last couple days.

 

_ I don't understand everything seemed fine before we arrived. Everytime she sees me now she becomes very bashful and when she sees my ears it's even worse. Is it because i'm a faunus?  _ Blake thought.

 

Hearing the backdoor close broke Blake out of her thoughts as Yang walked towards the tree.

 

“Is Ruby ok?” Blake asked in a near frantic manner.

 

“She'll be ok just needs a few minutes.” Yang replied, feeling both physically and mentally exhausted from her workout and then Ruby.  “Blake you need to tell her how you feel.” 

 

“Yang I can't tell her for all I know I am the problem that has made her so upset. If i tell her now she will reject me.” Blake said while looking at the ground, her boots now becoming the most interesting thing in the world.

 

“Blake i promise you aren't the problem.” Yang said nearly begging for Blake to believe her.

 

“Tell me what it is then Yang because it feels like I am.” Blake said, her voice taking a more confident tone.

 

“I cant Blake I promised Ruby I wouldn't.” Yang said, her shoulders slouched.

 

Then I can't just tell her. Blake stated.

 

Knowing that there was no way she could convince Blake otherwise, Yang just walked back inside.

* * *

 

Four days had passed since Yang confronted Ruby and Yang's patience were wearing thin. Her sister was purposely avoiding Blake and Blake was feeling worse and worse. It had gotten to the point where Blake asked Yang to swap rooms even if it meant she would sleep in the same room as Zwei

 

When Ruby entered the kitchen that morning Yang was fed up.

 

“Ruby this needs to stop.” Yang said as she stood up from the dining table.

 

“I can't face her Yang it hurts every time I see her.” Ruby replied as she grabbed a bowl of strawberries from the fridge.

 

“Tell Blake how you feel because right now she thinks you hate her and it's killing her.” Yang said, her temper at boiling point and her voice slightly raised.

 

“I can't it's all my fault. “ Ruby stated, caught in her constant loop of depression.

 

Hearing Ruby say that finally caused Yang's temper to break. Her eyes turned blood red and her hair started to light aflame. “DAMN IT RUBY THIS ISN'T JUST ABOUT YOU. YOU'RE HURTING BLAKE. JUST TELL HER YOU LIKE HER ALREADY.” Yang screamed.

 

Ruby was frozen as Yang turned around to see Blake standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

 

“Ruby?” Blake called as she slowly approached the young redhead.

 

Realising Blake now knew about her crush, Ruby ran out the front door using her semblance and into the woods.

 

“Yang what's going on?” Blake asked now turning her attention to the raging inferno.

 

“You need to come with me. We are going after her and i'll explain on the way.” Yang said, her eyes still burning red, as she grabbed Blake's wrist and started dragging her towards the front door.

* * *

 

As the bumblebee pair started running through the forest Blake was still as confused as before.

 

“Yang where are we going?” Blake called as she ducked under a branch.

 

“there's only one place Ruby would run off too and that's Summer.” Yang replied.

 

“Ok then tell me what happened this morning.” Blake said, concerned for Ruby and curious if what Yang said this morning was true.

 

“A couple days after you told me you liked Ruby she came to me and told me she liked you. You both had asked me not to tell the other so I started playing matchmaker. That was why I would leave you two alone at times or planning to have you two in the same room when you were here. She was going to tell you before Christmas but after what happened with Cardin she started blaming herself for what happened and that lead to her believing there was no way you would ever go out with her. That's why she started acting weird. I wanted to tell you but she made me promise not to.” Yang said, informing Blake of all the events that had transpired.

 

“Ruby likes me?” Blake asked flabbergasted, nearly tripping over a root. Blake couldn't believe that not only did Ruby not hate her but she felt the same way.

 

“Yeah she does so when we make it to Summer you're going to go and tell her. No arguing either.” Yang said, stopping for a moment to show how serious she was.

 

Blake could see that Yang's eyes still hadn't changed back to their normal lilac colour. The blood red eyes felt like they were piercing Blake's very soul.

 

“Ill tell her.” Blake said, continuing to stare into Yang's eyes.

 

Yang's eyes started to change back to lilac after hearing Blake's words. “Good. Now let's go find my sister and your soon to be girlfriend.” Yang said with a smirk that caused the cat faunus to blush a deep red.

 

The pair followed the dirt trail in silence until they neared the edge of the forest. Blake had one last question that had been bugging her.

 

“Yang you said she went to Summer do you mean?” Blake asked, unsure if she should be asking.

 

“Yeah our mum.” Yang replied as the duo walked out of the forest and onto a cliff with a small redhead and a white stone slab.

* * *

 

Ruby had been sitting in front of her mother's grave for about fifteen minutes. Once she had arrived she fell to the ground, wrapped her arms around her knees and started crying.

 

All that could be heard were Rubies sobs and her begging Summer for help. Now that Blake knew about her feelings there was no way Ruby could face her again. The look on Blakes face had said everything to Ruby before she ran off.

 

Hearing footsteps approaching broke Ruby out of her trance but she didn't move. She was too upset with Yang and herself.

 

It wasn't until she felt slender arms wrap around her that Ruby looked up to see who it was.

 

The first think Ruby saw was gold staring at her but they weren't there normal pure colour. Tears were streaming down her face as she held Ruby tighter.

 

“Why didn't you tell me? We promised we wouldn't run from our team.” Blake said now staring into silver.

 

“I felt guilty for what happened with Cardin.” Ruby mumbled.

 

Blake just hugged Ruby tighter as they sat in front of summers gravestone.

 

After a few minutes the pair slowly separated, still sitting on the ground.

 

“Ruby can i ask you something? It's important.” Blake said now sitting in front of Ruby.

 

Ruby was still too upset and embarrassed to speak and only nodded.

 

“Yang told me everything that happened over the last two weeks. She told me you blamed yourself for what happened with Cardin and that the reason you have been avoiding me is you felt like that had screwed up any chance you had of me liking you.” Blake watched the redhead in front of her carefully, making sure she wasn't about to bolt again before Blake could finally tell her.

 

“Ruby i've had a crush on you since we went on that mission with Doctor Oobleck but I was too scared to say anything. Blake said now looking into Ruby's beautiful silver eyes  “Ruby will you.” Blake started before stopping to breathe. “Will you go out with me?” Blake asked.

 

Ruby was stunned. She had never thought it was possible Blake could have had feelings for her before everything happened with Cardin let alone after.

 

After staring at Blake blankly for a few moments Ruby finally came to her senses and without a moment's thought leaned in and kissed Blake. The kiss was short lived but for the few moments their lips were entwined both Blake and Ruby could feel every emotion the other had kept bottled up.

 

Once the part broke apart Yang walked over from behind the trees.

 

“Come on lovebirds let go home.” Yang said as she started walking back towards the Rose-Xiao long home with a very embarrassed Blake and Ruby in tow.

 

**Back at Summers gravestone**

 

After the trio had walked back into the forest, a woman appeared floating behind the gravestone. Not much could be seen of the mysterious woman as her entire body was covered by a white cloak. The only recognisable features that could be seen were a smile on her face and a pair of silver eyes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LADYBUG IS A GO REPEAT LADYBUG IS A GO
> 
>  
> 
> *gets slapped around the head*
> 
>  
> 
> Ok ok im calm. So this was originally going to be two chapters but where the first would have ended just felt like a filler chapter and I didn't want to drag out the drama.
> 
>  
> 
> In case i didn't explain why Ruby felt so bad in the fic very well she blames herself for what happened with Cardin and she knew how much Blake tried to hide being a Faunus to fit in. After everyone found out she thought Blake wouldn't be happy with her because she couldn't stop it and didn't help (in her mind) to stop Cardin.
> 
>  
> 
> So next chapter will be the Christmas chapter and a proper meeting between Blake and Summer and just to stop the theory now yes Summer is dead and yes that was her ghost happy to see Ruby happy with Blake.
> 
> As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please leave a comment or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better. Thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer, I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you read any of my other fics please read the A/N at the bottom.

It had been a week since Ruby and Blake had started dating and the pair were starting to get out of the ‘awkward new couple’ stage. Ruby didn't feel as embarrassed about kissing Blake when people were around though the kisses were only chaste kisses on the lips and Blake was becoming more comfortable having Ruby sit in her lap when the pair were together back at the Rose-Xiao long home.

 

Currently it was Christmas Eve and the Rose-Xiao long house was shining brightly. The trio had decorated the inside and outside of the of the house with lights, tinsel, a large christmas tree in the living room and a wreath on the front door.

 

Currently the new couple were lying together on one of the recliners with Ruby resting her head on Blake's shoulder.

 

Summer had started a few traditions for Christmas that the girls continued after she had passed away. One of those traditions was the girls baked two plates of cookies. One with red food dye mixed into the batter and one with yellow. Currently Yang was baking a third set that had purple food dye mixed in for Blake.

 

Once the cookies were finished Yang walked into the living room, balancing all three plates on her arms. In the living room she found that Ruby had fallen asleep on Blake and was quietly snoring, much to her girlfriends amusement.

 

“Hey Blakey watch this.” Yang whispered, placing down the plates on the coffee table, grabbing a red cookie from Ruby's plate.

 

Yang slowly walked over towards the couple and held the cookie out just under Ruby's nose. After a few moments of silence Ruby raised her head and started biting at the air towards the cookie.

 

As she started moving towards the edge of the recliner, Yang put her hand on Ruby's forehead to stop her from falling off before shaking her lightly to wake her up.

 

As Ruby slowly woke up she could hear Blake giggling behind her and Yang loudly laughing in front of her. Once her eyes opened she could see Yang standing in front of her with a cookie in her hand. Seeing the cookie in Yang's hand caused a deep red blush to spread across her cheeks.

 

“Yang.” Ruby whined as she moved to place her face into the crook of Blake's neck, knowing exactly what had just happened.

 

Yang just continued to laugh as she walked back towards the kitchen.

 

“You know that was really cute.” Blake whispered to Ruby as she kissed the top of her head.

 

Ruby continued to bury herself into the crook of Blake's neck until Yang returned with three glasses filled with milk.

 

Ruby shuffled back down to lay next to Blake, resting her head on Blake's shoulder, as the trio started watching movies, waiting for the sun to start setting.

* * *

 

As the sun started to set, Ruby and Yang dragged Blake out of the house and started walking down the pass towards Summers gravestone.

 

“Yang where are we going?” Blake asked as she sped up to keep pace with Yang.

 

“Every year our family goes and spend some time with Mum before we go home and give out presents.” Yang said looking over her shoulder at Ruby.

 

“Ok but you said your family goes so why bring me?” Blake asked now confused as to why she was brought along for such a special occasion to Yang and Ruby.

 

“Because you're family.” Yang replied still taking glances over her shoulder. “Listen Blake I need you to be with Ruby for this. She's always sad after we visit Summer.”

 

“Of course.” Blake replied as she slowed down to keep pace with Ruby.

 

Blake wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulders as they continued to walk.

 

Once they reached the cliff, Blake and Ruby approached the gravestone and sat in front of it.

 

“Hey mum” Ruby said to the gravestone “Merry Christmas. This is Blake she's my girlfriend. You saw her last time we were here.”

 

“Hello Mrs Rose.” Blake said without a moment's thought.

 

“Dad and uncle Qrow are on a mission so they can't be here for Christmas but Yang and Blake helped me decorate the tree and Yang made the different coloured cookies for all of us too. My partner Weiss is coming over for the new year so I'll bring her to meet you when she gets here.” Ruby informed her mother before standing up.

 

“I love you Mum.” Ruby said before walking away with Blake.

 

After the pair were far enough away from the gravestone and Yang, who was now talking to Summer, Ruby stopped walking and hugged Blake.

 

“Thank you Blake.” Ruby said, still hugging Blake, as tears started forming in her eyes.

 

“Anytime Ruby.” Blake said as she continued to hug Ruby.

 

After Yang was finished the trio walked back to the house to open the presents they bought each other.

* * *

 

Once inside, Blake and Ruby went and sat on the couch with Ruby in the middle so Yang could sit on her other side.

 

Yang walked over to the tree and started taking presents and placing them on the coffee table.

 

Before the girls went to there respective homes for the break they agreed to buy each other a present. They set a limit of fifty lien each so that Weiss could not go overboard on presents.

 

The presents were wrapped in each person's respective colour as to show who each present was for.

 

“So as you're the guest Blake you get to go first.” Yang said as she handed Blake the first purple wrapped object.

 

Blake slowly removed the wrapping paper to find a book and a tin can inside. Blake flipped the book over to see the title of the book before a blush spread across her cheeks. Yang had bought her Ninjas of Love: Love in the shadows. Blake moved the book to the sid to see that the tin can was a can of tuna.

 

“Thanks Yang.” Blake said, the blush still evident on her face.

 

“No worries Blakey. Just don't get any ideas” Yang said, winking at Blake causing the blush to deepen as Ruby looked around confused.

 

“Open mine Blake.” Ruby said as she bounced up and down in her seat.

 

Blake grabbed the other purple box on the table. The box was much smaller than a book piquing Blake's curiosity. As she unwrapped the small box she saw that her initials engraved on top of a small metal box. Blake lifted the lid to find a small pendant shaped like Ruby's symbol but black instead of the usual red colour. There were small ladybugs on some of the petals as well.

 

“I made it for you. It represents us.” Ruby stated cheerily as she looked at Blake.

 

Ruby helped Blake with the clip so she could wear the pendant.

 

“Thank you Ruby it's beautiful.” Blake said, looking at the pendant she was now wearing.

 

“There's more in there. Look.” Ruby said as she pulled out another object from the small box. The object was a small cat made out of metal. The cat was about the same size as the pendant and completely black except for its eyes which were gold.

 

Blake placed the small black cat back in the box before turning to Ruby and giving her a big hug.

 

“Ok Rubes you can open yours now.” Yang said before Ruby bolted for the first red box.

 

As she tore through the wrapping paper Ruby found a box similar to the one she made Blake except this looked like it had come from an expensive jewellery store. Inside Ruby found a locket made in the shape of her symbol. As she flipped it over the other side had the same symbol but in white instead of red. Yang lent over and pressed a small button at the top of the locket which caused it to open. Inside was a photo of Ruby when she was brought home from the hospital. In the photo Summer was holding the newly born girl in her arms.

 

“H-How?” Ruby asked, nearly in tears.

 

“The Ice Queen owed me a favour.” Yang replied before being tackled by Ruby in a hug.

 

After a few moments Ruby calmed down enough to open the other present.

 

Inside was a black silk ribbon and a book of fairy tales. Ruby had mentioned that her mother use to read stories from this book when she was younger but the book got damaged one day and they couldn't find a replacement.

 

“I know it's not as nice as the pendant but I remember you mentioning the book one day and i found a copy before we left Beacon and the was because you said you liked my bow when we first met so I got you one.” Blake nervously said, embarrassed by what she had gotten Ruby after Ruby made the pendant and cat.

 

“I love them Blake.” Ruby said as she tied the black ribbon onto her forearm in a similar style to Blake's forearm wrappings. Once it was tied she turned towards Blake and hugged her.

 

“Ok Yang open yours.” Ruby said, smiling at her sister.

 

Yang reached for the bigger of the two boxes before tearing off the wrapping paper. The box was about the size of a shoe box and inside was various hair care products.

 

“Hopefully they will help with your morning routine.” Blake said jokingly 

 

“Nothing will help that routine.” Ruby said, going along with the joke.

 

“Ha ha you two.” Yang said, acting offended but smiling the entire time. “Thanks Blakey.”

 

“No problem Yang.” Blake replied as Yang grabbed Ruby's present.

 

After ripping off the wrapping paper, Yang saw two handmade photo frames. One frame had Yang's burning heart symbol in the top right and bottom left corners of the frame and Ruby's scatter rose symbol in the top left and bottom right. In between the two symbols at the bottom were the words ‘best sister ever’. The photo was of a young Yang and Ruby together that their father took after a day out as a family.

 

The other frame had a letter of RWBY in each corner. In between the B and Y in the corners were the words ‘our family’ engraved. The photo was of team RWBY after their first day as a team.

 

“Awww thanks Rubes.” Yang cooed before crushing Ruby in one of her deathly bear hugs.

 

“Y-Yang c-cant breathe.” Ruby wheezed, trying to get out of the hug.

 

After Yang released Ruby the trio laughed and continued watching movies for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

Before they all went went to bed Yang stopped Blake at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“So I figure I better say this before you get it from Dad or Qrow. So I'm very happy you and Ruby have gotten together but if you ever force her to do something she is uncomfortable with or hurt my baby sister in any way they will never find your body out here ok.” Yang said as her eyes glowed red.

 

Blake was far too nervous to reply with words so she just nodded, frozen to the floor.

 

“Ok night Blakey.” Yang said as she started running up the stairs. “Oh if you two decide to sleep in the same bed together I don't mind but don't try anything.” Yang called from halfway up the stairs causing a blush to appear on Blakes face.

* * *

 

Blake walked into the room she was sharing with Ruby slightly frazzled after her conversation with Yang, something Ruby noticed immediately.

 

“Blake are you ok?” Ruby asked, worried for her girlfriend.

 

“Y-Yeah I just had a talk with Yang. Blake replied as she walked towards her bed.

 

“Come here.” Ruby said as she patted a spot on her bed.

 

Blake slowly walked over to Ruby's bed and sat down. Once Blake was on the bed Ruby wrapped her arms around Blake and laid her down with her in bed. The pair fell asleep like this, dreaming about one another.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been dealing with some stuff in my life this week so my other fics like Our Dreams Become Nightmares and When Your World Falls Apart will be a lot slower to update. This fic will still be a weekly update because i'm a few chapters ahead but i apologise for the delays on the others.
> 
>  
> 
> And that's the Christmas chapter. So writing the part with Ruby and Blake at Summers grave was really hard for me (I actually had tears in my eyes) So we probably won't be seeing another scene like that for a bit.
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully you all liked the ideas for the presents and Weiss will be getting/giving out hers next episode.
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please leave a review or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better. Thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer, I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	11. Chapter 11

It was a quiet Boxing day in the Rose-Xiao long home as Ruby and Blake were spending some quality time together laying on the couch.

 

“Hey Blake?” Ruby asked , moving her head from where it was resting on Blake's shoulder to look up.

 

Blake just hummed a reply, continuing to lay her head on the armrest.

 

“How many traits can a faunus have?” Ruby asked looking slightly nervous.

 

“Why do you ask?” Blake queried, lifting her head up to look at Ruby.

 

“W-well I was wondering if you can purr.” Ruby said, slowly getting quieter as she went until she was barely louder than a whisper.

 

Blake heard everything Ruby had said thanks for her faunus ears. “Yes Ruby I can purr though I try to not to because humans normally use it as an excuse to call us animals.” Blake answered, her ears laying flat against her hair.

 

“I think it's cute like your ears.” Ruby replied, smiling up at Blake.

 

“Thank you.” Blake said blushing.

 

The pair sat in silence for a few moments before the front door slammed open.

 

“Kids i'm back!” Taiyang called from the front door.

 

“DAD.” Ruby squealed before rushing to the front door and tackling her father. “Did you miss me did you miss me?” Ruby yelled, wrapped around her father's waist.

 

“Of course honey.” Taiyang replied with a grin on his face.

 

Blake slowly entered the hallway, looking very shy.

 

“Oh Dad this is Blake. She is my teammate from Beacon.” Ruby said, now standing next to Blake.

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Xiao Long.” Blake said as she reached out to shake Taiyang's hand.

 

“The pleasures all mine but please call me Taiyang or Tai.” Taiyang replied, shaking Blake's hand. “So is your other teammate here as well?” he asked as he started walking towards the lounge room.

 

“Ice Queen is coming over in a day or so.” Yang called as she reached the bottom of the stairs

 

“Ahh there's my little sun dragon.” Taiyang called, meeting his eldest daughter at the entrance to the lounge room.

 

“Hey Dad.” Yang said as she hugged her father.

 

“Little sun dragon?” Blake whispered to Ruby, confused about the nickname.

 

“Yang's full name means little sun dragon and Dads means elder sun dragon.” Ruby whispered back as the yellow duo returned to their seats.

 

“So where’s Uncle Qrow?” Yang asked from the recliner opposite Taiyang.

 

“He apparently had to pick up some things.” Taiyang replied as Yang imitated drinking from a flask causing Ruby to giggle.

 

“Dad tell us about the mission you and Uncle Qrow went on?” Ruby asked looking starry eyed at her father.

 

“Oh wasn't much just a couple Beowolf packs that were terrorising a village.” Taiyang replied.

 

“Don't forget the part where their badass uncle cut off the alpha's head.” Qrow said as he entered the lounge room.

 

“UNCLE QROW.” Ruby screamed as she tackled her uncle

 

“Hey kid. Hey firecracker.” Qrow said to his two nieces. “who’s your friend?” Qrow asked, nodding his head towards Blake as Ruby was still attached to his arm.

 

“That's Blake she's Yangs partner.” Ruby said now on Qrows back.

 

“Ah I see. Is my firecracker making it hell for you?” Qrow asked jokingly.

 

“No Sir. Not at all” Blake replied, obviously nervous.

 

“Drop the Sir crap kid It makes me feel old.” Qrow retorted as he finally unattached Ruby from himself.

 

“You are old.” Yang said, looking straight at her uncle.

 

“Watch it firecracker.” Qrow replied.

 

Yang burst into laughter as Qrow stood there smirking, both use to the others antics.

 

The group continued talking about missions and school for a few hours and through dinner.

* * *

 

After dinner Ruby and Blake retreated to Ruby's room to watch videos on her scroll.

 

“Hey Blake would you be mad if I told Dad and Uncle Qrow about us?” Ruby asked sheepishly.

 

“I'm not really sure. Why?” Blake queried

 

“I just don't like keeping things from Dad and I don't want you to think i'm ashamed of being with you.” Ruby replied, tapping her index fingers together.

 

Blake sat still thinking for a few moments before sighing. “If you want to tell your Dad I don't mind.” 

 

“C-Can we go and tell him now please?” Ruby asked doing her best impression of a puppy.

 

“Ok.” Blake sighed before being dragged out of the room and down the stairs by Ruby.

 

Once downstairs the ladybug duo found Taiyang and Qrow sitting at the dining table.

 

“H-hey Dad can we talk to you for a minute?” Ruby nervously asked, standing in the entryway to the dining room.

 

“Sure honey what's wrong?” Taiyang asked, staring at his daughter and her teammate.

 

“U-Uh well um.” Ruby muttered, trying to find the words to tell her father about her and Blake.

 

“What Ruby is trying to say is she wanted to tell you both that we are dating.” Blake stated, squeezing Ruby's hand to try and keep what little confidence she had strong.

 

There was silence in the room for a few moments before Taiyang stood up from his chair.

 

“First off I just want to say Blake I have no issues with you being a Faunus and neither does Qrow.” Taiyang started, causing both girls to feel slightly on edge. “Secondly if you both are happy then I have absolutely no problem with you dating my daughter.” Both girls calmed down a bit after hearing that Taiyang was happy for them. “However if you ever hurt my little girl there will be nowhere you can hide from me. Understood?” Taiyang finished, raw anger flowing from him.

 

“Y-yes yes I understand. I never want to hurt Ruby.” Blake replied, scared of the once peaceful man she had met earlier that day.

 

“Good. Then i'm happy for you two.” Taiyang said, his expression and presence returning to their normal cheery self.

 

The pair started making their way back towards the stairs before Qrow coughed to get their attention.

 

“Before you go I want to have with you Blake. In private.” Qrow said, now standing from his chair.

 

“Qrow.” Ruby whined, knowing what the talk would be about.

 

“Don't worry kid I won't break your girlfriend. Go up to your room.” Qrow smirked before walking towards the workshop with Blake in tow.

 

Once they were in the workshop, Qrow locked the door to stop any red clad heroes from breaking in.

 

“So what is your plan with my niece?” Qrow asked, leaning on the door.

 

“I don't understand.” Blake answered, wondering what Qrow had planned for her.

 

“I don't want my niece sitting here crying because you got with her then left. So what is your plan?” Qrow repeated, now standing straight up **.**

 

“I love Ruby that's all there is to it.” Blake said, trying to sound as confident as possible.

 

“Good and I better not hear you hurt her or forced her into anything either or I will show you to a new level of pain you will never forget.” Qrow said, his presence darkening and making Blake feel like she was choking.

 

In complete terror, Blake couldn't find the words necessary to appease Qrow causing her to just simply nod at the crazed man in front of her.

 

Happy his message was received, Qrow opened the workshop door for a terrified Blake to run back up to Ruby's bedroom and into her girlfriend's arms where she slept again that night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Qrow is the one to go overboard.
> 
>  
> 
> Eleven chapters in and we meet Qrow and Taiyang. Hopefully i did them both justice in this.
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter Weiss will show up and find out what she's missed. I had planned to have her show up in this chapter but after writing it I found it just felt like I pinned it on at the end.
> 
>  
> 
> So question to everyone. Is it bad I already have the next Cardin getting his butt whooped  (off camera this time) scene worked out?
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please leave a review or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better. Thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer, I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.  ( R.I.P )


	12. Chapter 12

Blake had been very fortunate when it came to Zwei while she was staying with Ruby and Yang. He was normally out the back playing or in Yang's room at night meaning Blake had very little contact with the demon her friends called a dog.

 

Unfortunately today Ruby had the brilliant idea to try and fix the disdain between Blake and Zwei, placing Blake in her current predicament.

 

Ruby had decided that the day after boxing day was the perfect day to head into town and spend some quality time with her girlfriend and her adorable corgi. After Ruby had convinced Blake to come along, which took about five seconds with the puppy dog eyes, Ruby, Blake and Zwei left the Rose-Xiao long home heading towards the main town of Patch.

 

For the entire walk into town Blake had been hiding behind Ruby to put something between her and Zwei.

 

“Blake why are you scared of Zwei?” Ruby asked, looking over her shoulder at her girlfriend.

 

“I just, I just don't have fond memories of dogs growing up. Some humans would use them to chase us away.” Blake replied, eyeing the stubby hellhound in front of her girlfriend.

 

Hearing this saddened Ruby as she imagined the terrible things that Blake had gone through growing up. The pair continued to walk and look at shops until they reached the park in the centre of town. Seeing the park sparked an idea for Ruby causing her to stop dead.

 

“Blake I want to help you.” Ruby said, spinning on her heel to face Blake with Zwei now behind her.

 

Blake just arched her eyebrow in question to what Ruby was referring to.

 

“I want to help you with your fear of dogs even if it is just Zwei.” Ruby beamed as she tared into Blake golden eyes.

 

Blake's eyes grew wide with fear of what Ruby had just suggested. All of the horrible memories from her childhood came flashing back as Blake remembered being attacked by stray dogs before she joined the white fang or of humans using them to hunt Faunus 

In the streets at night.

 

“R-Ruby I c-can’t I just.” Blake stuttered slowly backing away from Ruby.

 

“Blake I promise he won't hurt you at all. Please?” Ruby begged as she reached out and grabbed onto Blake's arms.

 

Seeing Ruby like that caused Blake to nearly agree right there and then but was too nervous to try this now. “O-Ok but back at your house please?” Blake asked, still keeping her distance from Zwei.

 

Ruby caringly smiled up at Blake before dragging her back towards the house with Zwei in tow.

* * *

 

Once they had made it back to the Rose-Xiao long home, Ruby lad Blake out into the backyard and sat her down in one of the outside dining tables chairs. Ruby then walked over to the other side with Zwei and commanded him to sit. Ruby then walked back to Blake, sat down and held her hand.

 

“You ready Blake?” Ruby asked, making sure that Zwei hadn't moved.

 

Blake just nodded in fear of what could happen next.

 

“Ok Zwei really slow.” Ruby called to the corgi.

 

Zwei slowly trotted over towards Blake until he was standing in front of her. He then sat down and awaited his next command.

 

“Ok Blake place your hand in front of his nose.” Ruby guided Blake's trembling hand towards Zwei’s nose until they were nearly touching.

 

Zwei sniffed Blake's hand a couple times before licking it over and over again causing the Faunus to jump in shock.

 

“See Zwei won't hurt you he's a big baby.” Ruby said, turning her head to face Blake. “Ok boy go find Yang.”

 

Zwei barked once before running into the house to find his other owner, leaving Blake and Ruby alone.

 

“Are you ok Blake?” Ruby asked after several minutes of silence.

 

“Y-yeah im ok. It was just a lot to take in.” Blake replied, still slightly trembling.

 

“I'm sorry Blake I shouldn't have forced you to do this if you were so uncomfortable with the idea.” Ruby said now worried about Blake and how she was feeling.

 

“No no i'm glad you did this. I just never thought i would ever be that close to a dog without it trying to hurt me.” Blake said, whispering the last part. 

 

After a few moments of silence, Blake turned to face Ruby. “do you think we could do this again sometime?”

 

“Sure.” Ruby said in her normal chipper voice before jumping up and hugging Blake.

* * *

 

Yang had spent her day in her room listening to music and browsing the internet until Zwei ran in and jump onto Yang's stomach, knocking the wind out of her, and barking at the window.

 

“Zwei what the hell.” Yang yelled as Zwei continued to bark at the window.

 

As Yang started to get up, Zwei jumped off the bed and ran over to the window and climbed up onto a set of drawers to stare outside.

 

As Yang looked out the window she saw an expensive white limousine parked outside an Weiss approaching the front door. Yang ran downstairs towards the front door.

* * *

 

Weiss had just arrived on the island of Patch and already her father was interfering. She had purposely gotten a civilian shuttle from Atlas to avoid all of the attention it would bring and yet as soon as she landed a white limousine was waiting for her outside the airship dock. How her father got it on an island that has no connection to any landform besides the airships even Weiss didn't know but somehow he did.

 

Currently Weiss was sitting in the back of the limo looking out the window at the surrounding forest.

 

_ I guess it was good to have some form of transportation to get to their house but did it have to attract so much attention. _

 

“Miss Schnee we will arrive at the destination in a few minutes.” the limousine driver announced before returning his focus to the road.

 

Weiss pressed her dress to make sure there were no creases in it. Ruby had mentioned that her father and uncle would be there by the time Weiss made it to Patch. 

 

_ First impressions mean everything. I can't mess this up. Everything must be perfect and I can't mess this up. _

 

As the limo pulled up in front of the Rose-Xiao long home, Weiss checked her outfit out one last time before stepping out of the back door and approaching the front door. After knocking, the door opened to reveal a man with slicked back black hair and red eyes.

 

“So my nieces are in a team with an ice queen.” Qrow slurred as he slumped against the doorframe 

 

“Im Weiss. I'm Ruby's partner.” Weiss said as she extended her arm to try and shake Qrows hand.

 

“I know who you are.” Qrow started before being interrupted by Yang.

 

“Hey Weiss come on in. Don't worry about my old uncle he's drunk.” Yang called as she jumped down the last few steps to get to the front door and get Weiss away from her uncle.

 

“I'm not old firecracker and i'm not drunk either.” Qrow called as Yang dragged Weiss up the stairs towards her room.

 

“Sorry about that he can be pretty blunt.” Yang said as she led Weiss into the spare room where she was staying. “So you will be staying in here with me the bed in the corner is yours.” 

 

“I thought you and Ruby shared a room?” Weiss asked, confused as to the sleeping arrangements.

 

“Yeeeeah i'll leave the explaining of that to Ruby and Blake.” Yang said as she nervously scratched the back of her head.

 

Weiss was about to question what Yang meant but a knock at the door to their room stopped her as a different man walked into the room this one with messy blonde hair and blue eyes.

 

“I'm guessing you must be Weiss. I'm Taiyang i’m Yang and Ruby's father. It's nice to finally meet you.” Taiyang said as he extended his hand.

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you Sir.” Weiss shook Taiyang's hand while Yang stood awkwardly next to her bed.

 

“Please call me Tai or Taiyang. Sir makes me sound old like Qrow.” Taiyang smirked, showing where Yang gets it from while Qrow called out from downstairs about not being old.

 

“Aren't you two the same age?” Yang asked, trying to provoke her father like normal 

 

“Oh how I miss the days where I would braid your hair and you weren't smart with your father.” Taiyang quipped back, still sporting that Xiao Long smirk 

 

“Yeah well i'm gonna show Weiss around and then find the other two.” Yang said as she started leading Weiss out of the room 

 

“Make sure they are behaving themselves.” Taiyang called as the freezerburn pair left the bedroom.

 

“Considering you and Qrow had her in tears after your talk I doubt that will ever be a problem.” Yang called from the stairs leaving a confused Weiss to follow.

* * *

 

After Zwei had run off and Blake had calmed down enough to move, the couple had moved to under one of the big trees in the backyard as Ruby was laying with her head on Blake's lap while Blake rested against the tree.

 

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Ruby mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

 

Blake started stroking Ruby's hair eliciting a content sigh from the younger girl before falling into a deep sleep, lightly snoring, as Yang and Weiss walked out into the backyard.

 

Blake froze like a deer in headlights when she saw Yang and Weiss, her hand frozen on the top of Ruby's head.

 

“Yeah like I said they can explain it.” Yang said as she spun on her heel and walked back into the house.

 

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed before walking over to one of the chairs Ruby and Blake were using earlier.

 

“Do I really want to know?” Weiss asked, raising one eyebrow as she stared at the couple under the tree.

 

“Well Ruby and I are dating.” Blake replied, looking back and forth between Ruby and Weiss.

 

“When did this happen?!?” Weiss screeched, gaining a death glare from Blake before calming down.

 

“First be quiet, Ruby's asleep and second we started dating just before Christmas. Is that a problem?” Blake asked, coldly staring at Weiss.

 

“N-no I don't have an issue. I'm just surprised.” Weiss replied, scared of the look on Blake's face.

 

Weiss honestly didn't have any issue with two members of her team dating it was just a surprise.

 

Once Weiss calmed down a bit she walked back inside the house to find Yang; leaving Blake and a sleeping Ruby to rest under the tree.

* * *

 

Once Ruby woke up from her nap, Blake lead her inside so they could give Weiss her presents. The four girls sat in the lounge room with Weiss and Yang sitting at opposite sides of the three seater, Blake with Ruby in her lap on one recliner and Taiyang sitting on the other recliner. In between Weiss and Yang were three boxes wrapped in white wrapping paper, one for each of Weiss’s friends, while the other girls each had a present for Weiss sitting in their laps.

 

“So who's first?” Yang asked, looking between Weiss and the couple.

 

“I think Weiss should go first since she wasn't able to be here for Christmas.” Blake replied, the rest of the room agreeing with her statement.

 

Once everyone had handed Weiss their presents she picked one at random and started carefully opening the paper.

 

“You can rip it ya know. We won't think of you as any less proper.” Yang smirked, trying to rile up the Ice Queen.

 

Weiss just mumbled brute under her breath as she finally unwrapped the present to find a small box. Inside was a corgi plushie Weiss had spotted one day while in Vale with Blake.

 

“I saw you looking at it in Vale. Figured you were worried about what people would think about an heiress buying a stuffed toy.” Blake said as Weiss hugged the corgi to her chest.

 

“Mine next mine next.” Ruby cheered, bouncing up and down until she remembered she was sitting on Blake's lap.

 

Weiss just shook her head as she peeled open the second present. Inside was a stainless steel ring. The ring had intricate vine carvings along the entire length.

 

“I wanted to make something unique. Do you like it?” Ruby asked smiling at Weiss.

 

“It's lovely. Thank you Ruby.” Weiss said as she slid the ring onto her pointer finger.

 

“Uhh Rubes you're suppose to give a ring to Blake not Weiss.” Yang joked, trying not to laugh at her own joke leaving Blake blushing madly, Ruby sputtering, Weiss sighing and Taiyang to jump out of his chair.

 

“No daughter of mine is getting married this young.” Taiyang stated, now standing in the middle of the room.

 

“Dad no one is getting married.” Yang said in between laughs before falling off of the lounge as Taiyang slowly returned to his chair.

  
  


The team remained silent for a few moments before Yang handed Weiss her present. As with the last two Weiss carefully unwrapped it to find a small fan and a bottle of ice dust.

 

“It will help keep the Ice Queen cool.” Yang said, earning groans from her teammates and a sigh from her father. 

 

Weiss sighed as she handed her teammates the presents she bought for each of them and waited as they tore open the wrapping paper.

 

For Ruby there was a scope mod for Crescent Rose that Ruby had been looking at for some time. Blake's contained a copy of The Third Crusade, something Blake had been looking a long time for and Yang's was a book entitled how to be civilized for dummies and an expensive looking polish for Bumblebee.

 

Ruby squealed as she held the scope in her arms while Blake just stared at the book like it was the largest tuna in the world.

 

“Hey I can be civilized.” Yang cried, resulting in everyone in the room laughing.

 

“Sorry Hun but if there is one thing Xiao Longs are not its civilized.” Taiyang replied after calming down. 

 

The rest of the day was spent watching movies and groaning at Yangs terrible puns.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay i finished another chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> So the gang's all here now and it's only a couple days before new years so after that chapter we get the beach chapter. Maybe.
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please leave a comment or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer, I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	13. Chapter 13

It was New Year's Eve and The Rose-Xiao long home was filled with joy and excitement, mainly from an over excited blonde and redhead.

 

“It’s New Year's Eve it's New Year's Eve.” The sisters cheered, holding hands and spinning around in a circle in the middle of the lounge room.

 

“So childish. What is so important about today that has you two so worked up.” Weiss said, sitting on the three seater with Blake who had been reading until Weiss’s outburst.

 

The sisters stopped spinning and stared disbelievingly at Weiss.

 

“it's a day you can spend with your family and watch the new year begin.” Yang stated, still staring at Weiss like she had grown a second head.

 

“Didn't you celebrate with your family on New Year's Eve Weiss?” Ruby asked, her head tilted to the side.

 

“Not really. I was usually the only one home so it was always just another day for me.” Weiss replied, now looking and sounding sullen. “What about you Blake?”

 

“We didn't really have a lot of time for holidays when you're fighting for peace and equality.” 

 

The room was silent for a few moments before Ruby spoke up.

 

“Well then we are going to make this the best New Year's ever.” Ruby cheered, jumping up and down on the spot.

 

Yang cheered behind her sister before the pair tackled the other half of their team on the couch. While Weiss was complaining to Yang and Ruby was nuzzling Blake, Qrow and Taiyang came downstairs and walked into the lounge room.

 

“Alright kids we're heading out.” Taiyang called, getting everyone's attention and causing Ruby speed away from Blake's face

 

“So you're not staying?” Yang asked now sitting on Weiss’s lap just to annoy her. 

 

“Nah figured we would leave you kids to your own fun.” Qrow replied, leaning on the archway into the lounge room.

 

“Speaking of which, Yang you're in charge. You have my number in case something happens.” Taiyang said as he walked around the front of the couch.

 

“Yeah make sure the lovebirds behave themselves.” Qrow smirked, causing both Ruby and Blake to blush.

 

“Qroooow.” Ruby whined, pouting at her uncle for teasing her and Blake.

 

“Have fun girls.” Taiyang said as he hugged all four girls.

 

“We will.” Ruby and Yang chorused as their father and uncle walked out the front door.

 

“Right let's get this started.” Yang said, clapping her hands together.

* * *

 

As Yang prepared food in the kitchen with Weiss trying to help, Ruby and Blake raided the movie collection.

 

“Ruby could I ask you something?” Blake inquired, her eyes fixated on Ruby who was surrounded by piles of DVDs..

 

“Sure, What's up.” Ruby beamed, looking up from two DVDs she had in her hands to smile at Blake.

 

“What do you normally do on New Year's Eve?” Blake shyly asked, blushing lightly for even having to ask the question.

 

“Well Yang normally cooks a bunch of food and we watch movies and play games. Oh and we go outside and watch the fireworks from the big tree.” Ruby said, bouncing up and down thinking about the fireworks.

 

“Hey Rubes can you and Blakey go into town and get some stuff for me?” Yang called from the kitchen before a loud clanging noise could be heard from the kitchen.

 

“Okay.” Ruby called back before running into the kitchen to find her sister helping Weiss pick up metal baking trays.

 

“The list is on the bench Rubes.” Yang sighed as she picked up the last tray and placed them back 

 

Ruby grabbed the list she needed and left the kitchen to find Blake, overhearing Yang say something to Weiss about asking for help and being too short on her way out.

* * *

 

As the couple walked into town, Blake looked over at her girlfriend. Ruby's brilliant smile caused Blake's heart to flutter and staring into her eyes would cause Blake to lose all concept of time.

 

Ruby turned towards Blake, only to realise that Blake was staring at her as they walked.

 

“Blake are you ok? Is there something on my face?” Ruby asked as she started wiping her face to get rid of whatever Blake may have seen.

 

“N-no.. no there's nothing sorry.” Blake sped through, blushing at being caught staring.

 

Hearing the ever stoic Blake stutter and seeing the blush on her face caused Ruby to start giggling.

 

“So what was the loud crash that came from the kitchen before we left?” Blake inquired, trying to get the blush under control.

 

The “Oh Weiss dropped all of the baking trays. Yang must have asked her to get then and then she dropped them. Yang mentioned something about asking for help if she was too short before I left though. Ruby replied, giggling at the look that must have been on Weiss’s face when Yang mentioned her height.

 

Blake tried to stifle her laughter with her hand. “I'm kind of happy your sister asked us to do this now. I don't think I want to see Weiss’s outburst at that.”

 

Blake and Ruby continued to laugh as they walked into the outskirts of the main town.

 

“So where do we have to go?” Blake asked looking around at the houses around her.

 

“There is a grocery store a couple blocks away.” Ruby replied as she walked in the direction of the store.

 

After walking about a block Ruby ground to a halt. “Oh my god I never showed you around town I'm sorry Blake.” Ruby wailed in an over dramatic way.

 

Blake just smiled at her girlfriend's actions. “Ruby it's fine. Why not show me around in the new year?”

 

“Sure.” Ruby replied, now smiling up at Blake who smiled back.

 

The pair then started walking again towards the grocery store.

Having bought the food they needed, the couple returned home to find Weiss sitting on the steps in front of the front door with Zwei.

 

“Weiss what are you doing out here?” Blake asked, staring quizzically at her teammate.

 

“Yang kicked me out of the kitchen.” Weiss replied, not looking up from Zwei as he laid on his back enjoying the belly rub Weiss was giving him.

 

“Ok but why are you out here?” Blake inquired even more confused as to what had happened while they were gone.

 

“Well I may have gotten some mix into Yang's hair when I nearly dropped the mixing bowl.” Weiss said, her posture and attitude becoming much more timid.

 

Ruby and Blake both cringed, knowing how protective Yang could be about her hair. Memories of Yang beating up a beowolf that clipped her hair on a mission flashing through their minds.

 

“I'll go see if Yang needs any help.” Blake sighed as she walked inside.

 

“Well I need to go set something up. Talk to you later Weiss.” Ruby called as she ran into the house, leaving Weiss outside.

* * *

 

After another hour of cooking and twenty minutes of Blake carefully pulling batter out of Yang's hair, the team sat down to enjoy dinner Yang had cooked a chicken stir fry, and fried rice.

 

“This looks amazing Yang.” Blake subtly awed, amazed at Yang's cooking skills.

 

“Thanks. I had a lot of practice when we were younger.” Yang said, scratching the back of her head.

 

“Yang makes the best food.” Ruby beamed before starting to load her plate with food.

 

The rest of team RWBY started enjoying their dinner in a comfortable silence.

* * *

 

After dinner, the group moved into the lounge to relax. As always, Blake and Ruby sat on one of the recliners while Weiss sat on the other one and Yang laid across the three seater.

 

“food coma. Can't eat any more.” Ruby groaned, holding her stomach with her arms.

 

“Thats a shame Rubes because I made strawberry cheese cake.” Yang smirked, knowing how her sister was with strawberries.

 

“I take it back. I want cake.” Ruby said as she slowly sat up, only to be stopped by Blake's arms pulling her back down.

 

“It's not going anywhere Ruby just relax.” Blake said, resting her head on top of Ruby's.

 

“But Blake.” Ruby pouted, thinking of the strawberries and cake that were being kept away from her.

 

“Oh get a room you two.” Yang moaned, trying to embarrass her sister and friend.

 

“Not after dealing with your father and uncle.” Blake shuddered as Weiss just stared on in confusion.

 

“Don't ask.” Ruby said as she hugged Blake, trying to help her forget the horrors of Uncle Qrow.

 

the room stayed silent for a moment before Yang turned on the t.v and started a movie

* * *

 

Having just finished their third movie, Ruby looked around to find that she was the only one still awake. Carefully she removed her scroll from her pocket to find that there was still fifteen minutes until the the new year fireworks.

 

“Blake…. hey Blake wake up.” Ruby whispered, gently nudging the girl below her.

 

“Ruby?” Blake asked groggily rubbing her eyes as she looked around the room. 

 

“Come on we need to go see the fireworks” Ruby said as she pulled Blake up and dragged her out into the backyard.

 

Having reached the backyard, Ruby started climbing the large tree closest to the house, leaving a confused and still slightly groggy Blake behind.

 

Just as Blake was about to question what the young redhead was doing, Ruby poked her head out of the leaves on a branch that overhung the roof.

 

“Come on Blake you're gonna miss it” Ruby called as she jumped from the branch and onto the roof.

 

Now more awake, Blake carefully followed Ruby's pass up the tree until she was on the roof. During the day Ruby had laid out a blanket for herself and Blake to sit on.

 

“When did you set this up?” Blake asked, trying to remember if Ruby had the blanket with her when she ran outside.

 

“While you were checking on Yang in the kitchen.” Ruby replied as she checked her scroll. “Come on come on It's nearly time.”

 

Just as the pair sat down the first fireworks were launched signifying the clock striking twelve and the beginning of the new year.

 

“Happy New Year Ruby.” Blake said, turning towards her girlfriend with a smile on her face.

 

“Happy New Year Blake.” Ruby replied, placing her hand on top of Blake's. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Blake replied before leaning in to kiss Ruby.

 

The kiss expressed everything that words couldn't for the pair and as the final fireworks lit up the sky the couple separated, knowing that nothing was going to keep them apart 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward kiss is awkward.
> 
>  
> 
> If you can give me any tips for writing moments like that please do because i am terrible at it.
> 
>  
> 
> As of posting this chapter we have broken 1042 hits, 40 kudos, 12 subcriptions and 4 bookmarks on this fic alone and I am just amazed. When I originally wrote what would become chapters 6 and 7 of this fic I thought i'd maybe get 10 views on any fic i wrote and maybe a kudos if I was lucky and now here we are so thank you to every single one of you. I honestly can't express how grateful i am and i will do my best to keep writing fics you all enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> So for anyone who was reading When Your World Falls Apart I want to apologise for no updates for it. Due to some problems in life i'm putting that fic on hiatus for now but i do intend to finish it.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm also looking for a couple of people who like bumbleby to give input on whether or not you would rather see a planned fic focus on Yang or Blake. I will explain in more detail to the people who want to help as to not spoil anything for everyone else but this fic won't be for a while regardless.
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please leave a review or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	14. Chapter 14

A few days had past since the beginning of the new year and Ruby and Yang were lounging around the house while Weiss and Blake had gone into town with Taiyang to help with with the groceries.

 

“When are you two finally going on a date?” Yang asked, hanging upside down on the three seater playing games on her scroll.

 

“We went on one after Boxing Day.” Ruby replied in between bites of cookies.

 

“No you dragged her into town and forgot to show her around. You have to take her on a proper date.” Yang said, sitting up and facing her sister.

 

“Oh. Well where should we go?” Ruby asked, unsure what to do.

 

“Well normally going to a movie for a first date isn't a bad idea but I think it would probably be better for the two of you to just walk around town and actually show her around properly.” Yang joked, knowing Ruby had been beating herself up for forgetting to do that.

 

Ruby just pouted at Yang while her sister tried to stop her giggled at the joke.

 

‘Ok ok but seriously go to the park, feed the ducks, show her your favourite parts of Patch and just spend some alone time together.” Yang said.

 

“Ok Thanks Yang.” Ruby replied, now determined to make tomorrow the best date possible for Blake.

 

“Just don't get too frisky while you're alone tomorrow.” Yang said, cracking up with laughter at her own joke as Ruby groaned and left the room to work out the fine details of tomorrow.

 

Once Yang had calmed down and was sure Ruby was out of the room she started working out the details for her own plan for tomorrow.

* * *

 

The next day Blake was waiting for Ruby in the lounge room. The day before Ruby had told her that she had a surprise for her and to wear something casual. 

 

Blake had decided to wear a pair of black jeans with tears at the knees, a plain white v neck t-shirt and the ribbon she use to wear to cover her ears wrapped around her right forearm.

 

After checking her scroll for the fourth time, Blake heard the creaking of the stairs caused by who she assumed was Ruby by the speed of which the person was running down them.

 

“Ready to go?” Ruby called as she reached the doorway to the living room.

 

Hearing Ruby's voice, Blake turned around and was stunned by what she saw.

 

Ruby wore a black sleeveless dress that faded into red towards the bottom, her black combat boots, her red cloak and the ribbon Blake had gotten her for Christmas wrapped around her left forearm.

 

“Y-Yeah.” Blake stuttered, a blush slowly spreading across her face.

 

“Great let's go.” Ruby said, grabbing Blake's hand and leading her out the door.

* * *

 

“So are you finally going to tell me where we are going today?” Blake asked as they left the edge of the forest.

 

“Hmmm nope. It's a surprise.” Ruby cheerily replied, still leading Blake by the hand.

 

Ruby led Blake away from the main road and towards a small bakery. The outside of the bakery was painted a cream colour with a large bay window taking up the majority of the store front  above the window was the name of the shop engraved on a wooden sign

 

“Ok i'll be back in a second.” Ruby said before speeding into the store with her semblance. 

 

As the door swung closed Blake could hear who she assumed was the owner of the store telling Ruby off for using her semblance inside.

 

After about fifteen minutes, Ruby walked out the door with a plastic bag in hand, waving back at the store owner.

 

“Ok let's go.” Ruby cheered heading off towards another forested area with Blake following behind.

* * *

 

“Ruby where are we going?” Blake asked, looking around at the trees around them.

 

“That big tree over there.” Ruby said, pointing to the largest tree in the small forest before racing off yelling for Blake to try and catch her.

 

Blake just smiled as she shook her head before running after the excitable redhead.

* * *

 

After a few laps around the tree and a few squeals from Ruby after being nearly tackled by Blake, the pair sat in front of the tree to catch their breath.

 

“So where to now?” Blake asked in between breaths, looking around at the peaceful area around them.

 

“Umm… I think it's that way?” Ruby said as more of a question then a statement.

 

Blake just arched her eyebrow at the nervous redhead beside her.

 

“I haven't come back in a while.” Ruby nervously laughed as she helped Blake to her feet and started walking towards what they hoped was their destination.

* * *

 

After walking for another fifteen minutes, the couple walked into a clearing. In the clearing was a small pond with lotus flowers growing on the surface. Around the pond were wild multi coloured flowers filling out the remaining area in the clearing.

 

“Me and Yang use to come here as kids. Do you like it?” Ruby asked, standing in front of Blake with her addictive smile on her face

 

“It's amazing Ruby but the girl in front of me is better.” Blake said, causing Ruby to blush and awkwardly chuckle

 

Once Ruby wasn't a walking tomato, the couple walked towards a patch of and sat down before Ruby pulled two paper bags out of the bag she got from the bakery and handed one to Blake.

 

Blake opened the bag to find that it was full of chocolate chip cookies which wasn't a surprise. What was surprising however was that her cookies were shaped like fish.

 

“I asked if she could bake one with tuna instead but she couldn't so she made them look like fish instead.” Ruby beamed, hoping Blake would like the gesture and not be offended.

 

“Thank you Ruby.” Blake replied, smiling slightly before biting into her first cookie.

 

They couple spend the rest of their day in the clearing, enjoying the time they could spend together without the rest of the world watching them.

* * *

 

***Earlier that day.***

 

Once Ruby and Blake had left the house, Yang began putting her own plan into action.

 

For a while Yang had been trying to work out if Weiss shared similar feelings towards Yang as Yang secretly did for Weiss and thanks to her sister's new relationship, Yang had been able to work things in her favour. It wasn't that she had used Blake and Ruby's feelings for each other to get what she wanted it just worked out that by giving up her room for the couple she could have a room alone with Weiss or by telling Ruby to go on a date with Blake it left Yang some alone time with the closed off heiress.

 

Walking back up to the spare bedroom, Yang found Weiss sitting on her bed, scowling at her scroll.

 

“Hey Weiss.” Yang said as she laid down on her own bed.

 

“Hi.” Weiss replied, barely aware of anything that was happening around her.

 

“So do you want to go into town and hang out?” Yang asked, lifting her head enough to be able to see Weiss.

 

After a few moments with no reply, Yang up before calling Weiss again only to once again be met with silence. Frustrated, Yang stood up and walked over to Weiss and sat in front of her before loudly calling her name.

 

“I'm sorry did you say something?” Weiss said, finally peeling her eyes from her scroll.

 

“I asked if you wanted to go and hang out in town but you didn't reply.” Yang stated, still resting her hands on top of Weiss’ shoulders.

 

“I'm sorry Yang. My father sent over some reports he wants me to go over and evaluate. I probably won't be done until later tonight.” Weiss replied, saddened by her current situation.

 

“It's ok. Another day yeah?” Yang said, trying her best to seem like her normal positive self.

 

“Of course.” Weiss replied, lightly smiling at Yang as she left the room and Weiss to her work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Yang and Weiss be together or will this end up as one sided Freezerburn. Guess you will have to wait and see now. Mwhahahahahah.
> 
>  
> 
> *Slapped around the back of the head again*
> 
>  
> 
> Who the hell keeps doing that?
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to RWBYGuy2015 for suggesting a few ideas that have lead to our current predicament.
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please leave a comment or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as The ladybug couple got back from their date, Blake had noticed that Yang seemed slightly saddened about something.

 

Once Blake was certain that Ruby and Weiss were asleep she went downstairs looking for Yang.

 

Once downstairs, Blake looked around the house but couldn't find her anywhere. Using her heightened hearing, Blake could hear someone whispering to who she assumed was Zwei by the barks in between words.

 

Blake walked out into the backyard to find Yang sitting on the step with Zwei sitting in her lap.

 

“Hey Yang.” Blake said as she sat down next to her partner.

 

“Oh hey Blake.” Yang replied, seeming slightly startled by Blake's presence.

 

“Is everything ok?” Blake asked, watching Yang as she slowly ran her hand over Zwei’s back.

 

“Yeah of course.” Yang weakly lied, still staring off into the distance absentmindedly.

 

“You're a terrible liar Yang.” Blake sighed, thankful that Yang wore her heart on her sleeve 

 

“I guess it runs in the family huh.” Yang joked, her normal brightness and humour completely devoid from the statement.

 

“Is there anyway I can help?” Blake queried, worried for her friend and teammate.

 

“Think you can yell out I like Weiss like I did with you and Rubbles?” Yang sighed, knowing that probably wouldn't end well.

 

“I don't think that's a good idea.” Blake cautioned, thinking of all the ways that plan could backfire.

 

“Was worth a shot.” Yang sighed, cracking her back before returning to staring into the distance.

 

“Why not ask her tomorrow at the beach? I can keep Ruby away when you want to ask her.” Blake mentioned, hoping it would help Yang in some way.

 

“Do you think it would work? I mean I don't even know how she feels.” Yang sighed, questioning if it was even worth trying.

 

“You can only try Yang. I will try and help as much as I can although we both know how well I am with relationships.” Blake joked trying to help make Yang feel better.

 

Yang laughed at the joke and started to seem more like her usual self after that.

 

“Thanks Blakey. Ya know I really am glad you and Ruby are together. You make her happier than i've seen her in a long time.” Yang said as she stood up, letting Zwei down to run and roll around in the grass.

 

Blake blushed profusely at the compliment which caused Yang to laugh more before the trio walked back inside to head to bed.

* * *

 

The next morning the four girls woke up and started packing for the beach.

 

“I'm so excited.” Ruby cheered from her room so loud that Yang and Weiss could hear her down the hall.

 

“Bet I can still kick your butt at volleyball.” Yang called back, knowing it would rile Ruby.

 

The sister playfully argued back and forth while double checking they had everything they needed for the day. Once everyone was set they left the house with called of goodbye to Taiyang and a half sober Qrow.

* * *

 

After a ten minute walk, cutting through the forest around the house, the girls arrived at one of Patch’s coastlines.

 

The shore was covered in white sand as far as the eye could see that faded into darker yellow colour the further the tide came in. Down the coast were a few groups of families enjoying their day in the sun and a pair of volleyball nets. Behind the nets was the building that housed the public bathrooms and change rooms.

 

“So what now?” Blake asked, looking around at the beach and ocean.

 

“Volleyball?” Ruby asked, looking up at Yang while ready to bolt across the sand.

 

“Volleyball.” Yang nodded, racing with Ruby towards the nets leaving Blake and Weiss behind.

 

“I guess we should follow them.” Blake sighed, picking up the beach umbrella that Yang had been carrying before running off.

 

“They’re so childish.”Weiss chided, pinching the bridge of her nose before following Blake down the beach.

 

“Yes but I wouldn't have them any other way.” Blake replied, smiling at the memory of Ruby trying to sleep eating a cookie.

 

Having found a nice spot that wasn't too far from the courts, Blake and Weiss set up the umbrella and laid out the towels 

 

“Blake could I ask you a question?” Weiss asked, sounding calm and collected.

 

“Of course.” Blake replied, having just laid her towel out.

 

“Are you worried about people judging you for being in a same sex relationship?” Weiss queried, looking calm externally but Blake could see that Weiss seemed nervous.

 

“I'm not so worried about that as I am that I'm a Faunus in a relationship with a human. Most people aren't concerned about two females being together these days but Faunus are still looked at as lesser beings and I do worry about how they would treat Ruby.” Blake replied, her ears slowly falling as she spoke.

 

“I'm sorry if I brought up a sore subject Blake.” Weiss said, worried about her friend and teammate.

 

“No it's ok. Between the four of us I doubt we would have much trouble.” Blake smiled, knowing her team would always be there for her. “If you don't mind me asking what brought this on?” 

 

“Oh w-well I've never really met anyone who wasn't in what the Atlas aristocrats considered a normal relationship.” Weiss sighed, remembering how life was in Atlas.

 

The stutter and the slight blush on Weiss’ face had Blake questioning Weiss’ real intentions. Before she could ask, Ruby sped over and glomped knocking her over.

 

“Oh yeah I win again.” Yang cheered as Ruby buried her head into the crook of Blake's neck.

 

“Yang. No more volleyball.” Blake wheezed, trying to catch her breath after having the wind knocked out of her by the red clad cookie monster.

 

“Ugh come on.” Weiss said, pinching the bridge of her nose before dragging Yang towards the changing rooms.

 

“Ruby. Air please.” Blake wheezed still stuck under Ruby.

 

After a couple moments, Ruby realised what she was doing and quickly jumped off ow Blake and helped her up, racing through apologies the entire walk to the changerooms.

* * *

 

Once the the girls had gotten changed into their swimsuits they headed towards the water. Ruby and Yang raced off again and ran into the water until they were about waist deep and started splashing water at each other while Blake and Weiss laid down on their town under the umbrella.

 

Blake had been reading the book Weiss had gotten her for a while before Ruby ran up to her.

 

“Blake come on you have to come and swim with me.” Ruby whined, bouncing up and down in front of Blake.

 

“Ruby I can't i'm sorry.” Blake replied, not looking away from her book.

 

“But Blake you're at the beach. You have to come swimming.” Ruby whined, trying to pull Blake to her feet.

 

“No Ruby you don't understand. I can't swim.” Blake said, putting emphasis on the word can't.

 

Ruby tilted her head to the side for a few moments, the gears in her head turning slowly, until her expression changed from one of confusion to one of realisation.

 

“I'll teach you then.” Ruby beamed, her confidence slowly spreading to Blake.

 

“I don't…. I don't feel comfortable trying here in front of everyone.” Blake said, blushing slightly.

 

“that's fine come on I know a great spot.” Ruby said before grabbing Blake's hand and leading down the beach and yelling to Yang that they were going to look around.

 

After walking down the beach for a few minutes, Ruby stopped and turned to face Blake.

 

“Ready?” Ruby asked, staring into Blake's golden orbs.

 

Blake nodded as she was led into the water by Ruby. Once far enough in Blake followed Ruby's instructions and spent the afternoon practicing to swim.

* * *

 

As the sun slowly set on the horizon Yang and Weiss sat on the beach watching the waves. Ruby had Blake had been off on their own for hours leaving Yang and Weiss on their own.

 

“Hey Weiss there's… there's something i need to tell you.”  Yang said, nervously tapping on her thigh.

 

“What is it?” Weiss asked, now giving her attention to Yang.

 

“I have been trying to get my thoughts in order for a while now and I think I know what I want to say. I like you Weiss and I was wondering if you would go out with me.” Yang said, her tapping having stopped once she started talking.

 

There was silence for a few moments before Weiss finally said anything.

 

“Im… I'm sorry but I can't.” Weiss sadly replied, looking at her hands like the were the most interesting thing in the world.

 

“It's ok don't worry about it. Listen i'm going to go and find Blake and Rubbles. They've been on there own for a while and we gotta start heading home.” Yang said as she stood up and started walking down the beach, trying her best to hold back tears until she was out of sight of Weiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwhahahahahah hahahahahahahahah.
> 
>  
> 
> *Slapped around the back of the head again*
> 
>  
> 
> Damn it FNDM you're only making it worse by hitting me.
> 
>  
> 
> So how many people hate me now for this? I may be having a little too much fun with it.
> 
>  
> 
> There will be at least one more chapter before the team returns to Beacon and then a new arc will begin.
> 
>  
> 
> As for the beach for anyone here who has been to Bondi beach in New South Wales so if you have been there that may help you visualise it. If not then google is your friend.
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please leave a comment or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	16. Chapter 16

With only a few days left before the beginning of Team RWBY'S second year the atmosphere in the Rose-Xiao long home was tense.

 

Since the day at the beach Yang had spent most of her days outside beating a punching bag within an inch of its life while Weiss had moved into Blake and Ruby's room as the couple had been sleeping in the same bed since Qrow and Blake's ‘chat’.

 

Blake and Taiyang had been trying to ease the tension over the last few days but with little success. Finally with little opinion left the pair split up to try and convince the girls to talk.

* * *

 

“Hey Yang can we talk?” Taiyang asked, sitting down on a bench next to the punching bag.

 

“Now isn't the best time.” Yang grunted in between punches before stopping the bags swinging.

 

“I know but this might help.” Taiyang replied as Yang sat down next to her father. “Did I ever tell you how I ended up dating your mother?”

 

Yang just shook her head as she sat quietly listening to Taiyang's story.

 

“We met at Beacon after The headmaster at the time announced that Summer, Qrow Raven and myself were on a team. I still remember the look on Summer's face when he said she was team leader.” Taiyang said, his face showing signs of grief and the memory of Summer. 

 

“Anyway we had been a team for a few months before i finally worked up the courage to ask her. I found her in front of the fountain and finally asked and her response was No before walking off and leaving me standing there like an idiot but i didn't let that stop me. I tried again and again and was rejected every time. It wasn't until our second year that Summer convince her to give me a chance.”

 

“That's… great Dad but what does that have to with me.” Yang replied, taking a swig of her water.

 

“What i'm trying to say is that I know how hard when you build up the courage to tell someone how you feel only to be shut down but you can't let it control what you do now. If you leave it the way it is you’ll lose someone you care about for good and you don't want to go through that.” Taiyang said recalling the memories of Ravens disappearance and Summers death.

 

“Ok. I'll … I'll try and talk with her tonight.” Yang sighed before standing up and walking back over to the punching bag.

 

“That's my girl.” Taiyang said before walking over and hugging Yang.

* * *

 

“Weiss you in here?” Blake asked, slowly opening the door to the bedroom to find Weiss curled up on the bed. “Weiss are you ok?”

 

“I don't know what to do Blake.” Weiss said barely louder than a whisper.

 

“What happened?” Blake asked as she sat down next to Weiss on the bed.

 

“ I'm guessing by now you heard about the… incident with myself and Yang?” Weiss inquired to which Blake just silently nodded. “ I don't know what I should do now.”

 

“Well there isn't a lot you can do. You don't feel the same way and that's that.”

 

“It's …. not that simple.” Weiss said, seeming to want to say more but unsure if she could.

 

Blake sat quietly, waiting for Weiss to collect her thoughts.

 

“When Yang told me how she felt I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say yes but i'm the heiress the the largest dust company on Remnant. Im expected to act a certain way, find a potential husband and give birth to the next heir the the Schnee line. If my father found out I was gay he would be furious and i'm afraid he may try and go after Yang.” Weiss said having stood up and started pacing halfway through her speech.

 

The room was silence except for the click of Weiss’ heels on the wooden floor until Blake finally spoke.

 

“Weiss I know that you have a lot of pressure on your shoulders because of your position but I don't think it's worth putting both yourself and Yang through this because of it. I know you and I are not in the same position but you asked me if i was scared of what people would think of me and Ruby and I told you that having you all helped me deal with the fear of prejudice and you know all of us would be by your side if anyone tried to ruin your happiness.” Blake replied, walking over to stand in front of Weis and end her pacing. “You just need to decide if you want to be with Yang everything else shouldn't matter.”

 

“Thank you Blake. I think I should have a chat with Yang.” Weiss said, smiling before walking out of the bedroom to find Yang.

* * *

 

After searching downstairs, Weiss walked outside to find Yang beating into the punching bag.

 

“Yang we need to talk.” Weiss said, walking over and standing behind Yang.

 

“Whats up.” Yang grunted, not turning from the punching bag.

 

“I wasn't exactly honest when we were at the beach.” Weiss replied, sounding very sheepish.

 

“Look it's fine I get it. You don't feel the same way I do it's fine just don't now try and lie to me.” Yang said having stopped punching the bag and now standing still with her fists clenched.

 

“Yang would you listen I like you but i'm scared of what would happen if we dated. In the aristocratic part of Atlas if you were different in anyway you were shunned and disowned. If my father found out that I was gay I don't what to know what he would do.” Weiss sadly said, her usual attitude completely void from her statement.

 

The pair stood still for a few moments as Yang processed everything Weiss had revealed.

 

“Weiss if that is the only thing that stops you then you will never be able to live your own life without looking over your shoulder.” Yang replied, walking towards Weiss and placing her hands on Weiss’ shoulders. “If you really do feel the same then I'd say we give it a chance… even if we don't go public about it.”

 

There was a few moments of silence before Weiss nodded slightly, causing a huge smile to break out on both girls faces.

* * *

 

* **After Weiss left the bedroom***

 

Blake was still sitting on Weiss’ bed when Ruby walked in looking sad. Once she was near the bed, Ruby collapsed into Blake's arms.

 

“What's wrong Rubes” Blake asked, pulling Ruby into her lap instead of a dead weight in her arms.

 

“I don't know how to help Yang.” Ruby mumbled, resting her head against Blake's shoulder.

 

“Oh don't worry I think things will sort themselves out.” Blake smirked, half expecting Yang to run up the stairs and burst into the room in her excitement.

 

Ruby just stared at Blake with a confused look before shrugging and resting her head against Blake's shoulder again. 

 

The couple spent the rest of the day lounging around in their room, enjoying the time they could spend together without interruptions from their friends and family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of Arc 1. I'm going to take a short break from this fic to flush out more ideas for the next arc which will follow the happy couples through Beacon.
> 
>  
> 
> As I mentioned in the latest chapter of Our Dreams Become Nightmares I am slowly working on the next chapter of When Your World Falls Apart but I will be taking down chapters 1 and 2 to fix up parts i'm not happy with so once I finish the final chapters I will upload all the chapters in one go.
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	17. Chapter 17

The beginning of the new school year at Beacon Academy had arrived and the second, third, and fourth year teams were filing in from their homes across Remnant.

 

Team RWBY had just landed in one of the transports ferrying students from Vale to Beacon.

 

“So where are we going exactly.” Yang asked, carrying both her and Ruby's suitcases.

 

“Professor Goodwitch sent me the number for our new dorm so I guess there first?” Ruby replied in more a of questioning way then a statement, her scroll in her hand as she checked over the information she had been sent.

 

“I'll just be happy to have a shower. That flight took forever.” Weiss whined, referring to the how slow the transports between continents were.

 

“What me to join you Ice Queen?” Yang asked, winking suggestively as Weiss and earning herself a death glare before Weiss stormed off.

 

“You have no subtlety Yang.” Blake sighed before wrapping an arm around Ruby's shoulders and walking off towards their new dorm, leaving a stumped Yang behind.

* * *

 

After Yang had come out of her stupor and the group had found where Weiss had stormed off to, Team RWBY finally made it to their new dorm.

 

The inside of the dorm itself wasn't much different from their dorm last year with four beds against the wall on the opposite side of the door, two on each side of the window, a waist high bookshelf running the length of the window between the two sets of beds and four desks against the wall with the door separating the desks into two sets. The walls were painted a cream colour for two thirds of the wall from the ceiling down and a dark grey for the final third. The only major difference between their first year dorm and their new dorm was that the room was slightly larger due to the school needing less dorms for each year as there were less hunter teams each year due to dropouts, severe injuries and failing classmen.

 

“So… set up the bunkbeds again?” Yang suggested, dumping hers and Ruby's luggage on the closet desk once she was inside the dorm.

 

“We could just move the beds together.” Ruby mumbled, tapping her index fingers together.

 

“Are you suggesting you and I share a bed Ruby?” Blake teased, causing a deep blush to spread across Ruby's face.

 

“I mean i'm up for that as long as you two behave.” Yang replied, her overprotective sister side showing.

 

“Just put it to a vote.” Weiss sighed, knowing how this vote would end.

 

“So all for combining the beds into pairs?” Ruby asked as three hands, including her own, were raised into the air.

 

“Great let's get this room setup.” Yang announced before starting to push two of the beds together.

* * *

 

After a couple hours of moving beds, putting up posters and organising books, the girls had finished decorating their dorm. Ruby and Blake had claimed the left set of beds, with Ruby rigging ropes to the roof again to hold a sheet to act as a curtain for their beds to separate them from the watchful eye of Yang while Weiss had Yang had claimed the right set of beds with Weiss’ dust suitcases sitting at the end of the beds while Yang's achieve men poster hung above the headboard.

 

“Well that's done so now what now?” Yang queried as she looked around the room at her teammates.

 

“I am going to have a shower and then we are having a talk.” Weiss coldly replied before spinning on her heel and entering the connected bathroom.

 

“I screwed up.” Yang sighed before faceplanting onto her bed 

 

“It will be ok Yang.” Ruby said in an attempt to cheer her sister up.

 

“Weiss is scared about your relationship getting out and the news getting back to her family.” Blake replied.

 

“I know it's just hard you know. I love her and I want everyone to know that and how wonderful she is.” Yang retorted now leaning on her elbows for support so her speech wasn't muffled by the bed. 

 

“Just give her time Yang and she will open up to the idea of letting people know more.” Blake said, walking over and sitting on her bed next to Ruby.

 

“Yeah I mean it took her two days before she told us about it but she still opened up to it.” Ruby replied cheerfully.

 

“That was because you walked in on us making out and then slammed the door and ran off to god's knows where.” Yang deadpanned, the image of Weiss’ fearful face flashing through her head.

 

Ruby just shuddered at the memory as Blake shook her head at her girlfriend's antics.

 

“Have you told your dad or uncle yet?” Blake asked, already certain on what the answer would be.

 

“Not exactly… he knows we are talking again but I didn't tell him we are dating. Weiss Is worried about them telling someone about it from dad or Qrow.” Yang replied crestfallen.

 

“You should tell dad. You know how he gets with secrets.” Ruby replied, remembering back to her childhood with Yang.

 

“I know… I'll try talk to Weiss about it later.” Yang said, sad that she has to lie to her family and friends.

* * *

 

After Weiss had come out of the bathroom, Ruby and Blake left the dorm so that Yang and Weiss could talk.

 

“Weiss before you start I know I need to be more subtle and I'm sorry. I just need some time to adjust to the situation.” Yang quickly said, hoping to end the upcoming argument there.

 

“I'm… sorry as well. I know this isn't easy for you and I may have overreacted.” Weiss replied, trying her best to apologise.

 

“I guess we're both a bit unsure huh.” Yang stated, earning her a slight nod from Weiss.

 

“Is there anything else?” Weiss nervously asked, seeming to anticipate the following question

 

“Yeah um I know you want to keep our relationship a secret but I feel bad having to lie to my father about us.” Yang said, staring at the ground.

 

“Yang I know know…” Weiss started before being interrupted by Yang.

 

“I know you're scared about your family it's just growing up dad taught us to be honest with him about anything.” Yang said, looking at Weiss pleadingly.

 

There was a tense silence in the room for a few moments before Weiss finally broke the silence.

 

“Fine.” Weiss sighed before a squeak slipped past her lips as Yang picked her up off the ground in a bear hug.

 

“Thank you thank you thank you.” Yang cheered as she spun herself and Weiss around on the spot.

 

“Put me down your brute!” Weiss shrieked, glaring at Yang once her feet were back on solid ground before sighing and losing all anger towards Yang thanks to her award winning smile.

 

Yang grabbed her scroll off the top of the bookshelf before pulling Weiss down next to her on the bed. Dialing her father's scroll number, Yang turned the scroll sideways so both herself and Weiss would be on screen

 

“Hey Yang, hello Weiss.” Taiyang said, his face coming into view on Yang's scroll.

 

“Hey dad are you busy?” Yang asked nervously.

 

“I've always got time for you and you might even be able to stop Qrow drinking for a while.” Taiyang joked earning him a snarky remark from Qrow who shoved his way into frame.

 

“Hey firecracker, ice princess.” Qrow slurred earning an eye roll from Taiyang.

 

“Princess?” Yang queried, confused by her uncle's nickname for her girlfriend.

 

“Her sister is the ice queen.” Qrow grunted.

 

“Anyway you needed to talk to us?” Taiyang asked, trying to return the conversation to its original path.

 

“Yeah about that. I need you both to promise you won't tell anyone about it.” Yang said while Weiss nervously played with her hands.

 

“Yang what's wrong? Did something bad happen?” Taiyang asked, worry evident in his eyes.

 

“No no nothing bad happened I just need you to promise me.” Yang replied, becoming more worried about what she was going to say.

 

“Ok Yang I promise.” Taiyang said, still looking concerned.

 

“Yeah I'll keep quiet.” Qrow said before taking a sip from his flask.

 

“Ok so a couple days before we left for Beacon Weiss and I started… dating.” Yang sheepishly spoke.

 

There was a moment of silence before Taiyang released a held breath.

 

“Hunny you made it sounds so much worse than it is but I'm glad you two are happy. Taiyang sighed in relief.

 

“I'm sorry about that. It's just… if my father were to find out about us i’m afraid of what he would do.” Weiss replied

 

“Well you won't have to worry about us telling anyone, just look after my daughter.” Taiyang said reassuringly.

 

“I will. I promise you.” Weiss replied, staring at Yang out of the corner of her eye.

 

“By the way i'll be visiting Beacon in a couple days by Ozpin's orders so when I get there I want to talk with you Weiss.

 

“Of course.” Weiss curtly replied, scared of what Qrow had in store for her.

 

“Well I've got to finish packing for a hunt so I'll leave you kids to have fun.” Qrow replied before walking out of the shot.

 

“I've got to finish some last minute details to fix up for the new students as well so I'll talk to you soon Yang.” Taiyang spoke.

 

“Ok, Ruby and I will try and call you once classes start back up.” Yang replied, holding Weiss’ hand just out of sight.

 

“Goodnight you two.” Taiyang said, smiling at the two girls on the screen.

 

“Goodnight.” the girls said in unison before hanging up, leaving the pair alone in the dorm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I'm back. It's a miracle!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Pokemon Sun has basically taken over my life and is holding it hostage. If you can help free me please let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> This story probably won't go back to a weekly update as the last few chapters of the first arc were rushed to try and keep up that schedule while also trying to finish off When Your World Falls Apart and adding more to Our Dreams Become Nightmares.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and for anyone wondering why this chapter seems solely centred on Freezerburn, don't worry we will return to your usual ladybug fluff shortly
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum  (R.I.P)


	18. Chapter 18

Having left their dorm so Yang and Weiss could have some privacy to talk, Blake and Ruby headed towards the dining hall to get something to eat.

 

Since the incident with Cardin, Blake had decided not to wear her bow around campus and had tied it around her forearm like Ruby.

 

As they walked through the halls of Beacon, Blakes eyes scanned the surrounding students nervously while keeping a tight hold on Ruby's hand.

 

“Blake are you ok?” Ruby asked, concerned by the death grip on her hand.

 

“Yeah, I'm just not use to having my ears out.” Blake replied, eyes still scanning the crowds for anyone who may try and hurt her.

 

“We can go back to the dorm if you want.” Ruby spoke, her voice filled with care for Blake.

 

“No it's something I want to get use to.” Blake said, looking around once more. “And no one seems to be paying me any attention.”

 

“I know people have hurt you in the past but this will be different because i'm here.” Ruby beamed, trying to show her girlfriend just how true her statement was.

 

“Thank you Ruby.” Blake said, tears of joy prickling the corner of her eyes.

 

The pair continued walking towards the dining hall.

* * *

 

Having finished lunch, Ruby texted Jaune to find out where team JNPR’s dorm was located before dragging Blake togo visit their friends.

 

While running down the halls towards the dorm rooms, Blake was calmer than before about her ears being visible.

 

Once outside the door of JNPR’s dorm, Ruby stopped herself just before knocking and turning to face Blake.

 

“Do you care if people know we're dating?” Ruby mumbled, tapping her index fingers together.

 

“No, why?” Blake asked, confused as neither had been worried while on Patch.

 

“I just wanted to make sure before we tol…” Ruby said before the door behind her slammed open, causing Ruby to nearly jump out of her skin.

 

“I knew I heard someone.” Nora cheered before dragging the girls into the room and slamming the door closed.

 

Sorry if she startled you.” Ren spoke while cleaning the firing mechanisms on StormFlower at his desk.

 

“I-It’s ok.” Ruby stuttered before looking around the room. “Is Jaune and Pyrrha here?”

 

“Pyrrha just texted Jaune saying her airship was about to land so he went over to help her with her luggage.” Ren answered, finishing the final polishing before he started putting the weapons back together.

 

“Didn't you all go to Jaune’s family for the break?” Blake asked.

 

“Pyrrha's family had some kind of emergency and she flew home just after Christmas.” Ren replied, placing his weapons back in their case before walking over to his bed.

 

“Yeah Jaune was really sad when she left. Ohh maybe he was going to ask her out.” Nora rambled while bouncing on her bed.

 

Before anyone could respond the door to the dorm opened showing Jaune struggling to carry Pyrrha's suitcase

 

“Thank you for carrying it Jaune but I can carry it if you need. I know how heavy my armour can be.” Pyrrha spoke, worry for Jaune evident on her face.

 

“It's ok I got it.” Jaune strained before tripping over the bag and faceplanting onto the floor just inside the room.

  
  


“Hey Jaune.” Ruby said in between her poor attempts at stifling her giggling.

 

“Ugh hey Ruby.” Jaune groaned before standing back up and closing the dorm door. “So how was your holidays?”

 

“It was good, we went to the beach and Blake and istarteddating.” Ruby said, rushing through the last part out of nervousness.

 

“Who asked who? Was it romantic i need details people!” Nora beamed, knocking over Jaune in the process.

 

“W-Well No one really asked anyone, Blake told me after Yang yelled it out in front of her.” Ruby replied while Jaune groaned on the floor.

 

“Damn I owe Yang 20 lien.” Nora spoke before flopping on her bed.

 

“What?” Blake asked, slightly annoyed.

 

“Yang and Nora decided to bet on who would ask first. I believe Coco took part as well.” Ren replied, sitting next to Nora.

 

“Why am I not surprised.” Blake sighed running her hand down her face.

 

“Sooo how was your holidays?” Ruby asked while Blake sent an angry text to Yang.

 

“It was awesome. We met Jaunes sisters and parents and they were so nice and they treated Me and Ren like family.” Nora spoke in one breath.

 

The group spent the next couple hours reminiscing about their holidays.

* * *

 

Having finished catching up with JNPR, Ruby and Blake walked out into the front courtyard to enjoy the rest of their day.

 

Blake was leaning against the trunk of one of the large trees with Ruby sitting between her legs and was resting her chin atop the shorter girls head.

 

Blake had started to doze off before hearing the voice of the last person she ever wanted to see again.

 

“Well well well if it isn't the animal and the freak.” Cardin sneered walking past the tree the pair were resting under.

 

“What do you want Cardin?” Ruby seethed, not in the mood for Cardin's bullying.

 

“Heard a rumour that you're dating the animal now. Guess the rumours true.” Cardin replied smugly. “little red really is into beastiality and a lesbian to boot. You really couldn't be more screwed up.”

 

“Cardin.” Ruby growled, nearly at her breaking point with Cardin's harassment.

 

“So how'd you tame the fleabag anyway, I wouldn't mind getting one of my own. That way they can stay under my boot where they belo…” Cardin smirked before being stopped by a multitude of bullets landing at his feet.

 

“Didn't I teach you not to harass people the last time I kicked your ass.” Coco called from across the courtyard, Her weapon drawn with the barrels starting to spin up again.

 

Cardin's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight of Coco ready to shoot at him while Velvet tried to stop her. Quickly, he spun on his heels and started running away from the madwoman as she chased after him still firing while Velvet chased Coco trying to calm her down.

 

Cardin's  girlish screams could be heard in the distance, much to the amusement of anyone who had witnessed it.

 

“Ruby can we go back to the dorm?” Blake asked sullenly, her ears flat against her hair 

 

“Sure.” Ruby replied, her usual cheerfulness gone thanks to Cardin ruining their first day back to Beacon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look i’m not dead and this story isn't dead either.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to update between writing the new chapter for Dreams Become Nightmares and my Christmas gift, Christmas itself and family i was very busy but i will keep this going for as long as i have ideas.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I recently started admining for a RWBY page on Facebook its called Lady Bug -RWBY so if you wanna see good fan art from the community or hear about my fics come give it a like.
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	19. Chapter 19

By the time the ladybug couple had returned to their dorm, Yang and Weiss had left.

 

Finding the dorm empty, Ruby grabbed Blake's hand and dragged her onto the Faunus’ bed before wrapping her entire body around Blake.

 

“I'm sorry Ruby.” Blake meekly spoke, trying to make herself as small as possible in her girlfriend's arms.

 

“It’s not your fault, It's Cardins.” Ruby replied in nearly a growl, causing Blake's body to stiffen slightly. “Don't worry about Cardin or any other jerks, I'm here and you are the most important thing to me.”

 

“Thanks Ruby.” Blake whispered while Ruby delivered a soft kiss to the top of Blake's head between her ears.

 

The couple stayed like this for a while, having nearly drifted off to sleep, before being interrupted by a knock at the door.

 

Groaning, Ruby untangled herself from Blake and slowly made her way to the door. Opening it, she found Coco and Velvet standing on the other side.

 

“Hi Ruby is it ok if we come in?” Velvet timidly asked, standing in front of Coco.

 

“Yeah sure.” Ruby replied none of her usual happiness gone.

 

The three walked inside and sat on different sides of the room with Ruby returning to Blake's bed where Blake had rolled over to face away from their guests while Coco and Velvet sat on Weiss’ bed.

 

The older girls tried talking for a few minutes with only getting one word responses or slight shifts in Blake case before Coco had finally had enough.

 

“Alright Red come on we are going for a walk. Let these two have some quality time.” Coco said before grabbing Ruby by her cloak hood and dragging her out of the dorm.

 

Once the door closed to the dorm, Velvet slowly moved over next to the younger faunus.

 

“Blake talk to me, please.” Velvet timidly requested, running her hand up and down Blake's back.

 

“He called Ruby a freak because she was with me. I don't want her to be attacked because she is dating me.” Blake said, nearly in tears.

 

“Oh Blake.” Velvet replied, grabbing ahold of Blake's hands and pulling her up into a hug as tears started flowing from Blake's eyes.

 

After a few minutes, Blake pulled away from Velvet, tears having stopped and and her ears laying flat.

 

“How do you and Coco deal with it?” Blake asked, her ears still dropped downward.

 

“Well normally Coco drags me away while flipping whoever it was off until we're out of sight but when they're really bad….” Velvet stopped for a few seconds, her eyes having glazed over as thoughts of some of the terrible thing humans had done came rushing back. “ Coco normally just hugs me while i cry in our dorm. It's kind of pathetic but.”

 

“Coco seems like a really good girlfriend.” Blake interrupted now looking at her hands.

 

“She is though it's her strength and courage that impress me. She never let any of the things people have said about her or called her get to her.” Velvet replied, smiling at the thought of Coco.

 

“it doesn't bother you that people insult her for dating a faunus?” Blake inquired.

 

“Every time but Coco doesn't care. I've tried in the past to tell her that maybe we shouldn't be together but she won't accept it. Every time she convinces me that what those people think doesn't matter and that all that does matter is that we are happy.” Velvet beamed.

 

“I don't want Ruby to go through any of that though.” Blake spoke, her voice quiet.

 

“Talk to Ruby about it tonight then.” Velvet replied before standing up. “Now come on there's a new book shop opening in Vale that we are going to check out.”

 

Blake smiled before standing up and following Velvet down towards the airship docks out of Beacon.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile outside the dorm.**

 

Having dragged Ruby far enough away from the room, Coco finally released the red hooded girl.

 

“Why’d you drag me away Coco.” Ruby asked, irritation evident in her voice.

 

“Cause Red while we both may be dating Faunus, we don't know what it's like to be Faunus.” Coco replied, continuing to walk in the direction she had been dragging Ruby.

 

The pair continued to walk for a bit before Ruby's curiousity got the better of her.

 

“Coco where are we going?” Ruby inquired, still keeping up with the taller girl.

 

“We are going somewhere where i can cheer you up while my adorable girlfriend tries to cheer Blake up.” Coco informed, her usual smirk evident when she spoke about Velvet.

 

“Its not clothes shopping is it?” Ruby asked, fearing a shopping trip that could top anything Yang had dragged her through.

 

“No Red it's not.There's an arcade in Vale where i can kick your butt.” Coco confidently replied before looking down towards the redhead.

 

“You're on.” Ruby said, some of her usual happiness starting to come back.

* * *

 

After having spent a few hours battling Coco in every possible game at the arcade, the pair were heading back towards the airship dock for their flight back to Beacon with a large stuffed rabbit being carried by Ruby.

 

“Hey Coco can i ask you something?” Ruby inquired while trying to avoid crashing into people.

 

“Sure Red what's on your mind.” Coco replied, looking around the area at all the shops she would visit on a different day.

 

“Do you people pick on you and Velvet like Cardin did today?” Ruby asked timidly, worried she may overstep a boundary.

 

“Yeah kid all the time.” Coco sighed, her pace slowing slightly.

 

“Oh…” Ruby spoke, becoming sullen at the news.

 

“You wanna know how to cheer her up don't you.” Coco said as more of a statement, earning her a nod from the hooded huntress.

 

“Well i may not know a lot about your kitty girlfriend but whenever Velvs gets like that I normally just show her how little their opinions matter and I show her how what we have is too special for some idiot to ruin.”

 

“So I should show her how much she means to me then?” Ruby asked, her hopeful silver eyes now looking up at Coco.

 

“Yeah that should help and if she's anything like Velvet the sex after will be great.” Coco joked causing Ruby to pull her hood up muttering eww over and over again before speeding up her walking pace leaving a laughing Coco in her dust.

* * *

 

After Coco had caught up to Ruby and convinced her that she was joking, the pair reached the the airship docks. 

 

Just as the pair were heading inside, Ruby gave Coco the stuffed rabbit before speeding off with her semblance and in under five minutes had returned with a small box in one arm and a grocery bag in the other.

 

“What just happened?” Coco asked, not use to Ruby's semblance.

 

“I went and bought something to cheer Blake up.” Ruby beamed, lifting the box and bag up to show they were there.

 

“Just warn me next time you speed off Red. I thought you had seen a cute dog to chase after.” Coco joked, earning a glare that compared more to a puppy trying to be scary.

 

The pair then headed towards the next airship for Beacon and found a couple seats near the front of the ship.

 

“Thank you for all of this Coco.” Ruby said, her voice filled with sincerity.

 

“No worries Red I just hope Velvs isn't mad at me any more.” Coco replied, scratching her chin.

 

“Velvets mad at you? Was it because of us and Cardin?” Ruby asked, worried she had gotten Coco in trouble.

 

“More like she's mad i tried to shoot Cardin.” Coco replied earning herself a giggle from the younger girl next to her.

 

“His squeals were funny though.” Ruby said after her giggling had subsided, earning her a nod from Coco.

 

The pair sat in silence after this as they waited for the ship to land at Beacon. Once they landed Ruby said her goodbyes and raced off towards the common room on her floor with all her new items to prepare her surprise for Blake.

* * *

 

Having finished her book shopping and returned to Beacon, Blake arrived back at her dorm to find that a note had been left on her bed.

 

Picking up the note, Blake read that Yang had taken Weiss out on a date since there wouldn't be any classes for a couple days and had told the ladybug couple not to wait up.

 

Picking up her scroll after finishing with the note, Blake brought up her contacts and called Sun's number.

 

“Hello this is Suns scroll.” answered Neptune from the other end.

 

“Hi Neptune its Blake.” Blake said, feeling slightly nervous with what she was about to do.

 

“Oh hey i'll just grab Sun for you.” Neptune began before Blake stopped him.

 

“Actually i wanted to talk to you. It's something that Sun can't help with.” Blake replied.

 

“Sure.. whats up?” Neptune questioned, unsure as to how he could help.

 

“When you and Sun came out you both dealt with a lot of… problems. I was just wondering how you dealt with it.” Blake asked cautiously.

 

“Blake i feel like this would be a better question for Sun considering your both faunus.” Neptune replied, seeming slightly on edge.

 

“It's not really for me.” Blake spoke, playing with a strand of hair, a habit she had picked up from Yang.

 

“Has she finally found a boyfriend yet?” Sun yelled from somewhere near Neptune.

 

“Girlfriend actually.” Blake replied.

 

“I'm guessing she's human?” Neptune inquired, receiving a quick yes from Blake and a shout of surprise from Sun. “Honestly the best thing i had at the time was Sun. If he hadn't been so supportive i don't know what I would have done.”

 

“Thank you Neptune.” Blake replied, feeling slightly better about the situation. “Tell Sun i said hi and that he's still loud and nosey.”

 

“Oh don't worry i will. “ Neptune replied before hanging up with Sun yelling goodbye in the background.

 

Feeling slightly better, Blake picked up one of her new novels and started reading, waiting for the Ruby to return.

* * *

 

Having finished baking her surprise for Blake, Ruby returned to her dorm with the stuffed Rabbit under one arm and a box in the other.

 

Once inside the room, Ruby found Blake curled up asleep on their bed, a book resting open on her chest.

 

Having placed the box on the desk closest to the door and the Rabbit at the food of the bed, Ruby picked up the book and bookmarked it before placing it on the bookshelf next to their bed and climbing in next to Blake and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

 

After a few minutes, Ruby could feel slight movements from Blake meaning she was starting to wake up from her cat nap.

 

“Hi sleepyhead.” Ruby beamed as she watched Blake release the cutest yawn she had ever seen.

 

“Hi Ruby.” Blake replied, still half asleep before Ruby sped off toward the desks and back in a flash.

 

“I got you something.” Ruby said as a large stuffed rabbit was pushed in front of Blake. “I won it for you at the arcade i went to with Coco. I wanted to get you a kitty one but they didn't have any and i know you don't like dogs still even though you really tired with Zwei.” Ruby spoke, rambling more as she went before Blake stopped her with a kiss on the cheek.

 

“It's wonderful Ruby, thank you.” Blake replied, watching as Ruby was still slightly dazed by the kiss.

 

After a couple shakes of her head, Ruby picked up the box and showed it to Blake.

 

“I made these for you too. I hope they turned out ok, I've never really tried these before.” Ruby spoke as Blake carefully took the box and opened the lid.

 

Inside was a batch of cookies but instead of choc chip there was a lighter coloured food mixed in with the dough.

 

Blake picked up one of the cookies before placing the box on the bookshelf next to her and took a bite, surprised to find that Ruby had make tuna cookies.

 

“Do you like them?” Ruby asked nervously.” I know you really like tuna and you say i always smell like cookies and roses so i thought i'd combine two of your favourite things.”

 

“They’re perfect Ruby, thank you.” Blake replied, shoving the rest of the cookie in her mouth before Ruby glomped her.

 

When Ruby landed on Blake however one of her hands softly grazed the back of Blake's ear, causing both girls to tense up.

 

“I'm sorry. I know you said you weren't comfortable with me touching your ears and i just did but i didn't mean to i’mreallyreallysorry.” Ruby raced, trying to fix what she had just accidently done.

 

“It's ok it was just an accident.” Blake replied, the tension in her body slowly leaving as she spoke.

 

_ Stupid stupid stupid why'd you do that.  _ Ruby thought, still on edge after what happened.

 

Seeing that Ruby hadn't calmed any, Blake wrapped her arms around the younger girl and pulled her into her lap.

 

“If you want to touch them you can.” Blake spoke, trying to keep her voice as monotone as possible.

 

It wasn't that Blake didn't trust Ruby, it was just that the last person to touch her ears hadn't been very kind. 

 

“Are you sure?” Ruby asked, still internally berating herself.

 

“Just… be gentle.” Blake replied, waiting for Ruby to move.

 

After a few moments, Ruby carefully brought her hand up to the back of Blake's left ear which flicked away from the contact.

 

“They’re really soft.” Ruby absentmindedly spoke as she continued to run her fingers up and down the back of Blake's ear.

 

For Blake, the feeling was magical. She could feel every muscle in her body relax and any tension she felt beforehand leave her body.

 

After a few minutes of this, Ruby could hear a low rumbling noise coming from Blake, who at this point was the most relaxed Ruby had ever seen her.

 

Once she realised what the noise was, Ruby stopped rubbing Blake's ears and started giggling, causing Blake to open her eyes and stare at Ruby quizzically.

 

“You were purring.” Ruby replied in between giggles while Blake's face turned scarlet from embarrassment.

 

Ruby lightly pushed Blake backwards so that they were now laying down on the bed with Ruby's head resting on Blake's shoulder. 

 

Once they were both comfortable, Ruby started tracing the back of Blake's ear again while Blake relaxed to the point of purring again, i love you spoken by both before the pair slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry folks I ain't dead yet.
> 
>  
> 
> So I wanted to thank all of you so much for continuing to read this story. When i first started i thought i'd get maybe a kudo if i was lucky and now we have 68 kudos and 2307 hits which is mind blowing to me so thank you your support is what has kept me writing (and we needed more ladybug in the FNDM but mostly you guys.)
> 
>  
> 
> And as for whether tuna cookies are a real thing i don't care. I wanna make Blake happy.
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	20. Chapter 20

After the new event with Cardin and Coco showing Cardin just how strong her minigun was, things had been pretty peaceful for Ruby and Blake.

 

The worry for Ruby had been slowly eating away at Blake as she hadn't found a way nor time to talk with Ruby and it though she hadn't tried very hard either.

 

When Yang had returned from her date with Weiss the next day and had heard the stories about Cardin's harassment of Ruby and Blake she decided to try and beat some sense into Cardin which this time earned her two weeks suspension which basically meant Yang was on house arrest and couldn't leave her dorm for any reason. Thankfully Weiss was nice enough to bring Yang the notes she missed and food for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

 

Uncle Qrow did visit like he promised though he wasn't happy with Yang when he found out she was suspended before classes started up. Once Ruby told him what happened however, it took Ozpin, Port and Glynda to stop him from finding Cardin.

 

Before Qrow left he had his private talk with Weiss who returned looking paler than usual and clung to Yang for a few days after.

 

Currently the girls were studying, by Weiss’ demand, for their midterm exams that were a few still months away..

 

“Weiss why are we still doing this?” Yang whined sitting at her desk with her head resting on top of her textbooks.

 

“We are doing this because your grades were lackluster on your finals last year.” Weiss sighed, not looking up from her own textbook while sitting hat her desk.

 

“I got eighty five percent.” Yang exclaimed, upset that her grades were being called ‘lackluster’.

 

“It was the lowest on the team.” Weiss retorted, now looking up from her book and staring heatedly at Yang.

 

Thanks to Blake's help, Ruby had actually gotten ninety two percent on her exam while Weiss got ninety five percent and Blake got ninety two percent.

 

“Guys come on, another half hour and we will stop.” Ruby timidly said, trying to defuse the situation in front of her

 

“Blakes not even studying.” Yang exclaimed again, becoming more irate with the situation.

 

“I don't know what you are talking about.” Blake replied monotonically, sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard and her knees pulled towards her chest, her textbook and hidden novel resting on them.

 

“Well the more you yell and complain, the longer we are going to be here studying.” Weiss spoke sarcastically, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“Or we could just act like normal people at not study for a test that's months away.” Yang retorted, putting extra emphasis on months.

 

The room was quiet as Yang and Weiss stared each other down, waiting for the other to give in, before Yang stood up and started making her way towards the door.

 

“Where are you going?” Weiss questioned, her irritation very evident in her voice.

 

“Wherever the hell I want.” Yang called before slamming the door to the dorm, causing the wall to shake slightly.

 

“Weiss you really need to relax with Yang.” Blake sighed, putting her novel back on top of the bookshelf next to the bed before standing and placing her textbook back on her desk.

 

“It's not my fault that brute can't focus on her academics.”

 

“One you're dating that brute.”Blake spoke, causing a light blush to appear on Weiss’ cheeks. “And two she just got off of her suspension and you have kept her locked up studying all day.”

 

“I just want our grades to be high.” Weiss said, now feeling slightly bad for how she treated Yang.

 

“Weiss we got the highest team grade in our class, we'll be fine.” Ruby smiled, trying to help calm Weiss down.

 

“But if we don't study then our grades will fall.” Weiss replied, trying to defend her point

 

“I agree but Yang is right, studying this early won't help us in the long run.” Blake said, knowing that Weiss would see some logic in this.

 

“You're right.” Weiss sighed, closing her textbook and walking over to her bed. “I should probably apologise to Yang for this.”

 

“Nah don't worry. Yang's not mad at you, she's just frustrated from being locked in here.”Ruby replied, moving towards her cupboard where she ‘hid’ her cookies.

 

Blake beat Ruby over to the cookie stash however and took them before Ruby could have any, earning her a whine that sounded like Zwei when he wasn't getting enough attention.

 

“I'll make it up to you later but we are going to be late.” Blake spoke which caused Ruby sad puppy expression to one of pure excitement.

 

“Where are you two going?” Weiss asked, confused by Rubys change in emotions.

 

“We'regoingonadateinValebyeWeiss.” Ruby sped through before dragging Blake out the door and down to the airship docks, leaving a still confused Weiss behind.

* * *

 

Yang had spent the last hour beating the stuffing out of numerous punching bags. Having put a hole in her fourth bag.

 

‘Stupid suspension keeping me locked up.’ Yang thought as she threw the broken bag onto a pile with the other broken bags.

 

As she turned around, Yang saw weiss standing at the entrance to the gym

 

“Hey Ice Queen.” Yang called, as she carried another bag over.

 

“Hello Yang.” Weiss replied, walking in and standing next to Yang as she started beating up the new bag. “I wanted to.. apologise for this morning.”

 

“S’all good. I'm already feeling better.” Yang grunted in between punches.

 

“By breaking punching bags?” Weiss questioned, looking over at the small pile of broken bags.

 

“That was the first one, the other three were just to burn off some excess energy.” Yang answered as she put a hole in her fifth bag of the day, earning a shake of her secret girlfriends head. “So where's Rubes and Blake?”

 

“They’re in town on a date.” Weiss replied while Yang chucked her final bag on the pile.

 

“Well why don't we do that then?” Yang asked, turning to face Weiss.

 

“We could, though you would been a shower first.” Weiss answered, staring at the sweatt blonde before her.

 

“What you don't want me hot and bothered?” Yang teased, earning a glare from Weiss before running off towards the dorm to get ready.

* * *

 

After the airship landed, Ruby dragged Blake off the airship and into  ale before stopping abruptly and turning to face her girlfriend.

 

“So uhh where are we going?” Ruby asked sheepishly, realising she had run off without a clue where to go.

 

“Towards the docks.” Blake smirked as she started walking with Ruby catching up to her and taking Blake's hand in her own.

 

This was the first time since Blake and Ruby had started dating that Blake actually planned out the date. Understandably she was nervous.

 

The pair walked towards the docks, hand in hand, while while window shopping along the way.

* * *

 

Once they reached the docks, Blake led Ruby towards a small restaurant. The restaurant itself seemed pretty basic on the outside with windows that went from waist high to the roof on either side of the door. Above the entrance was a small awning with a sign with the name of the restaurant.

 

Blake led Ruby through the front door and into a large dining room. The inside of the restaurant was fancier than the outside. The walls were covered in a brown and black vertical striped wallpaper, the colours reminding Ruby of Coco. Along the walls were a few fancy looking paintings and around the room were large oak dining tables.

 

As Ruby looked around the room in surprise, a man in a white button up shirt and black trousers approached the pair.

 

“Miss Belladonna, this way please.” the man spoke facing Blake before turning and leading the couple to their table.

 

The couple followed the waiter to a table towards the back, that offered the most privacy, before handing them their menus and heading back towards the kitchen.

 

Ruby turned to face Blake before giving her a questioning look, wondering how they knew her by name.

 

“They have really nice fish here.” Blake mumbled just loud enough for Ruby to hear, a light shade of pink dusting her cheeks as her girlfriend giggled at her love for fish.

 

The waiter returned shortly after to take their orders. Blake ordered her usual of tuna with a side of caesar salad while Ruby ordered a surf and turf with a side of fries.

 

“How did you find this place?” Ruby asked, looking around the room at the artworks.

 

“One day when you and Yang were being really loud and excited i needed to get away to somewhere quieter so i ended up walking to the docks because of the smell of fish and found this.” Blake answered, causing Ruby to start giggling.

 

“You really are a big kitty cat.” Ruby giggled, receiving a glare from Blake before she started giggling herself, knowing Ruby meant no insult.

 

Shortly after their giggles had calmed down, the waiter returned with their food before the girls fell into a comfortable silence and enjoyed there meal.

* * *

 

Having finished eating, the couple walked around Vale. By the end of it Ruby had bought Blake a black cat plushie to add to her slowly growing collection thanks to the red cookie monster while Blake had bought Ruby some strawberry choc chip cookies, which Ruby was currently enjoying.

 

Once they finished shopping, the pair headed for the airship dock before boarding the next airship back to Beacon.

 

“Did you have a good time?” Blake asked, slightly nervous about the outcome.

 

“Yep, best date ever.” Ruby smiled before resting her head on Blake's shoulder and yawning.

 

“I'm glad you had fun.” Blake replied, wrapping her arm around Ruby's shoulders and resting her head atop the redheads.

 

Once the ship landed, Ruby and Blake made there way back towards the dorm room, holding hands and enjoying their quiet moments alone together.

 

Sadly their happy moment was shattered when they opened their dorms door to find Weiss and Yang getting a little too heated during their makeout session, causing Ruby run down the halls screaming about her “ poor innocent eyes”, Yang to chase after her sister profusely apologising, Blake to sigh while standing in the doorway and Weiss to blush a deeper shade of red then Ruby's cloak. ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned with more ladybug!
> 
>  
> 
> So something i should probably mention about this fic is i have no intention of writing smut. Sorry to anyone hoping for Ruby and Blake to get it on but i'm not comfortable writing that but you may see hints at stuff like this chapter's ending.
> 
>  
> 
> Hopefully soon i will have a new fic to post once a friend of mine finishes the art for it. I've written three chapters so far so look for that in the hopefully near future.
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	21. Chapter 21

The mid year exams were quickly approaching and team RWBY had been hard at work.

 

Yang had been studying harder than normal with Wiess while also keeping the heiress calmer than normal during these times with small dates and little surprise presents.

 

Ruby and Blake had also been studying hard as well, mostly together in the library and with Weiss not on their back they were able to enjoy some time together as well.

 

Currently Ruby and Blake were sitting at their usual table for breakfast, going over notes for their first exam in a week's time.

 

“Ruby are you alright? you seem really tired.” Blake asked as she watched the young redhead slowly fall asleep at the table.

 

“Yeah i just.. had a nightmare last night.” Ruby yawned, fighting to keep her eyes open.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Blake inquired, now worried more about her girlfriend.

 

“It's stupid.” Ruby mumbled, a slight blush covering her face.

 

“Nothing that scares you or worries you is stupid.” Blake said, trying to reassure Ruby.

 

“You promise not to laugh?” Ruby asked, still slightly embarrassed.

 

“I promise i won't laugh Ruby.” Blake replied, trying to show as much caring as possible in her words.

 

“Ok so we were playing hide and seek and you went and hid inside Torchwick’s hat so i put the hat on so you couldn't escape and then you started eating my head to get out and i woke up.” Ruby rushed without stopping to breathe before staring at Blake for her reaction.

 

Blake tried her hardest to keep a straight face but eventually the mental images she had created of Ruby's nightmare became too much and caused the young Faunus to start giggling uncontrollably. 

 

Blake you said you wouldn't laugh.” Ruby whined before pulling her hood up and laying her face on the table to hide her embarrassment.

 

“I'm sorry Ruby but the image of that is too funny.” Blake replied, mirth still evident in her eyes while she watched Ruby curl up more.

 

Ruby mumbled out a reply into the table and even Blake's heightened hearing could hear what she had said.

 

Knowing Ruby would be like this for a bit, Blake enveloped the shorter girl in a hug, using one of Ruby's weaknesses that only Blake got to exploit.

 

“You're a dork.” Blake teased, resting her head atop Ruby's.

 

“But i'm your dork.” Ruby replied, a small smile finally cracking through her pouting.

 

“Yes you are and I wouldn't change you at all.” Blake said, enjoying this moment with her girlfriend until the bell rang and the pair headed for their first class of the day.

* * *

Surprisingly, Ruby had managed to stay awake through the majority of her classes. Not as attentive as usual perhaps but she had still tried her best.

 

Professor Port's class was an entirely different matter however.

 

On a good day it was hard enough for even the most attentive student to stay awake for the older huntsman's class 

 

“Ruby you need to stay awake.” Blake whispered, watching as her team leader and girlfriend slowly lost the battle to stay awake.

 

“I know but he's just so boring.” Ruby replied now resting her head on her open palms, hoping the elevation from the desk might keep her awake.

 

“I know but the last thing you need is be caught asleep and have to sit through detention with him after class.” Blake spoke before Professor Port cleared his throat to get their attention.

 

“Miss Belladonna, would you mind telling the class what you were discussing with Miss Rose?” Professor Port asked, the class going quiet to see what had happened.

 

“Just suggesting our team does some training in a one versus three style in case we get split up like in your story.” Blake replied, staying calm and collected the entire time.

 

“Ah a wonderful suggestion Miss Belladonna. While the chances of being split from your team is low, it is always good to be prepared.” Port bellowed before returning his attention to the whole class. “Now where was I?”

 

Once the professor had started retelling his outlandish tales again, Blake looked over to see that Ruby had woken up a bit, most likely from the shock of nearly being caught asleep in class.

 

“Thank you.” Ruby whispered, keeping her eyes trained in the teacher.

 

“Don't worry about it. Just a little longer and we can fall asleep on our bed.” Blake whispered back, watching a small smile and a light blush show in Ruby's cheeks.

* * *

When the girls returned to their dorm from classes, they found a letter had been slipped under the door.

 

“Who sends a letter these days?” Weiss asked as she picked it up.

 

“Someone who doesn't have any other way to contact someone normally.” Blake replied sarcastically, earning a glare from Weiss.

 

“I don't care what it is just let me sleep.” Ruby mumbled before faceplanting onto her bed.

 

“Ooh maybe it's a love letter. Who's it for Weissy?” Yang beamed, her excitement spreading around the room.

 

“It's for Blake.” Weiss answered, handing the letter to Blake with a small amount of confusion.

 

Blake made her way over to her shared bed to open the letter, confused as to who could have sent it, while the rest of the girls made themselves busy in the dorm.

 

“So who's it from Blakey?” Yang asked after Blake had been quiet for a few minutes, receiving no reply from the Faunus.

 

“Blake what's wrong?” Ruby asked, looking up at her girlfriend from her position on the bed after not receiving a reply either.

 

Ruby looked over at Yang, hoping her sister could help in some way but Yang just shrugged, unsure of what could cause Blake to go this quiet.

 

“Come on Ice Queen we need to be anywhere but here.” Yang said as she dragged Weiss out of the room, knowing this was something Ruby would have to help with.

 

Once the Freezerburn couple were out of the room, Ruby crawled further up the bed and positioned herself next to Blake before hugging her girlfriend as tight as she could.

 

“Blake what happened. Talk to me, please.” Ruby said, nearly begging, while she watched, Blake's amber eyes scan over the letter for the umpteenth time.

 

“It's… it's my parents. They saw me in the tournament and they said they want to see me if i have time.” Blake replied, finally breaking her silence.

 

“Your Parents? Isn't that a good thing though?” Ruby asked, slightly surprised to hear about Blake's Parents for the first time since they had met.

 

I don't really know…” Blake replied, finally tearing her eyes away from the letter and looking at Ruby's questioning look. “I know I haven't told you about any of this before but i need some time to process this. I'm sorry Ruby.”

 

“It's ok Blake. I won't push you to talk about anything.” Ruby spoke, smiling up at Blake.

 

“Thank you Ruby. I promise i will explain it all soon.” Blake smiled, now hugging the shorter girl. “Could we just lay here and cuddle for a bit?”

 

“Of course Blakey.” Ruby beamed before pulling Blake down to lay down next her and wrapping her in a hug. “I love you Blake.”

 

“I love you too.” Blake replied, laying her head to rest on Ruby's heart, letting Ruby's steady heartbeat lull her to sleep.

* * *

 

**Omake**

 

Dear Blake.

 

Your father and I have missed you dearly since you left and are glad to see you are safe now.

 

We saw you in the Vytal tournament and we couldn't be prouder of you. You and Your team did very well and would love to meet them one day.

 

Since you are now at a huntsmen academy, does this mean you left the White Fang for good?

 

Your father and I know you must be very busy with your studies but we would love to see you again after all these years. If you can't make it please talk with us, we have missed you so very much. 

 

Love Mum and Dad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man things are starting to head somewhere.
> 
>  
> 
> So i apologise if this fic seems like it's jumping around a bit. I have a plan on where i want it to go but the middle part is feeling a little slow for me so i can only imagine how it feels for you all.
> 
>  
> 
> So we will be heading to Menagerie soon and i'm going to base it off of Australia, hot,deadly and hot.
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer :I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning, Blake was the first one to wake up. Looking over her shoulder Blake could see that Yang and Weiss either didn't return the night before or were up way earlier than normal.

 

Blake looked back in time to see Ruby starting to stir awake, a small smile present on her face.

 

“Good morning.” Blake whispered, smiling at Ruby's adorable yawn she makes every time she wakes up.

 

“Hi Blakey.” Ruby smiled before sitting up properly, now facing Blake. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Better though I guess I should start explaining things…” Blake spoke, her posture becoming slightly awkward.

 

“Only if you want to Blake.” Ruby replied, smiling at Blake to try and calm her girlfriends nerves.

 

“It's better i tell you now. I mean I've met your family but you don't know anything about mine.” Blake replied, building up some small amount of confidence. “When I said I was pretty much born into the White Fang I wasn't lying. My father was a member of the White Fang from the early years and by the time i was six, he had become the leader of our movement. Sadly he was also the last leader to fight for a peaceful existence. When he stepped down and left, my mother followed him but i was blinded by my stubbornness. I thought that had given up on the cause and i said so to them. We got into an argument and I said some horrible things to them before i left and now they want to see me.”

 

“Do you want to go?” Ruby asked, trying her best to absorb all the new information.

 

I don't really know. I loved… I love my parents but i said some horrible things to them. I don't know if i could actually face them again.” Blake replied, her ears drooping the more she talked.

 

“Well no matter what decision you make I will be there with you. Even if that means I come with you to Menagerie over the break.” Ruby beamed before hugging Blake tightly.

 

“You would come with me?” Blake asked, astonished by her girlfriends selfishness.

 

“Of course. You mean the world to me Blake and if this helped you in any way, then i would put my heart and soul into it.” Ruby replied, smiling her kilowatt grin. “Plus Weiss is staying over the break at ours and i don't want to be left with them again.”

 

“Way to kill the mood.” Blake teased, receiving a pout from Ruby before breaking into a giggling fit.

 

Seeing Blake laugh after how scared she looked the night before made Ruby's heart feel like it would explode in happiness.

 

“Thank you Ruby. I really needed that.” Blake spoke before her smile disappeared and became more serious. “I'm stiĺl not sure if i’m going to go though.”

 

“That's ok we still have a few weeks before the break so take your time.” Ruby said before hugging Blake again.

 

“I will. Now then how about we go and get some breakfast?” Blake asked, earning a grumble from Ruby's stomach, causing the redhead to blush slightly. “I'll take that as a yes.

 

The pair got up and prepared for the rest of the day while Ruby mumbled something about being serious makes her hungry.

* * *

By the time the pair had gotten down to the dining hall, team JNPR, Yang and Weiss had already arrived.

 

“Hey guys.” Ruby cheered as she sat down, glancing around at her group of friends.

 

“Hello guys.” Jaune greeted before returning to his breakfast.

 

“Whats up with those two?” Blakes asked as she sat down next to Ruby, pointing at the green and pink duo of team JNPR.

 

“They finally ended up together-together.” Yang answered, causing Ruby and Blake's jaws to hit the floor.

 

“Wait what, when, how?” Ruby asked, shock evident in her features while her stare jumped between Ren and Nora.

 

“Well after we left you two last night we ended up bunking with JNPR.” Yang started before the bell interrupted the story. “I'll tell you the rest at lunch. 

 

The two teams got up and started making their way to the first classes. Blakes mind was in another place however.

* * *

 

The morning classes had been one big blur for Blake. Her thoughts constantly being distracted by the letter that by lunch she couldn't have told you what classes she had just had.

 

Sitting down with her team and team JNPR wasn't going much better and Blake tried her best to distract herself with the chatter of her friends.

 

“Good thing it's friday. You two can finally go on a proper date tomorrow.” Yang spoke looking over at the new happy couple.

 

Speaking of which what happened? you didn't tell us this morning.” Ruby beamed, watching as Nora bounced up and down in her seat while Ren happily held his girlfriend's hand.

 

“Yang decided to yell for the two of them to just kiss after Nora fell on top of Ren.” Jaune started, laughing lightly at the memory.

 

“To be fair, she did trip on your equipment.” Ren interrupted while Nora stopped bouncing and wrapped her arms around Ren’s right arm.

 

“To which Ren just shrugged and kissed her. I've never seen Nora stop moving for such a long period of time. We thought Ren had actually broken her.” Jaune continued, earning a round of laughs.

 

“Nora.exe has stop responding.” Yang joked, making the groups laughter even louder.

 

“Once she started functioning around she tackled Ren and started kissing him again. She probably still would be in we hadn’t stopped her so we could sleep last night.” Jaune finished, smiling along with the rest of his friends at the long time friends turned partners.

 

“You two are so cute!” Ruby squealed, now bouncing in her seat at the story from last night.

 

Now we just need blondey to work it out.” Yang joked, winking at Jaune.

 

“Huh? What have i got to figure out?” Jaune asked, looking around the table at his friends.

 

“You really are dense aren't you.” Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, as the bell rang.

 

The group all stood and started making their way to classes while Jaune walked around confused and Pyrrha blushed like mad.

* * *

By the end of the day Blake felt exhausted but had finally decided on what she was going to do.

 

Thanks to her having a separate class from her team for the final period of the day, leaving her some time to work out how to tell Ruby.

 

_ “It's simple just tell her you're going and if Yang or Weiss are there just ask her in the hall.”  _ Blake thought, inhaling before opening the door to the dorm and walking in.

 

Once inside, she found that Weiss and Yang were in the dorm, studying for their upcoming tests. It wasn't until she got further in the room did she notice that Yang was just hitting head against her notebook.

 

Smiling at her partner's antics, Blake turned to face her girlfriend, who was sitting in the corner of their bed, as all happiness she felt be replaced with the nervousness she had felt since last period.

 

”Ruby can we talk?” Blake asked, standing awkwardly at the end of their beds.

 

“uhh yeah sure.” Ruby replied, unsure of what could have happened before following Blake out into the hallway. “So, Whats up?”

  
  


Blake took a few moments to collect her thoughts before finally staring directly into Ruby's silver eyes. “I'm going to go and visit my parents.”

 

“Really?” Ruby squeaked, watching as Blake nodded before squealing so loud the Grimm in the Emerald Forest would probably have heard, running back into the room to grab her scroll and running back out to call Taiyang and tell him the news of her trip to Menagerie with Blake for the break.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and proof this story is still now dead.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this one took a bit longer then normal. I recently started writing a group fic with a couple friends that will be posted eventually so look forward to that in the near future.
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer :I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please read the A/N at the bottom for big announcement.

The day had finally arrived. The tests were over and the girls were heading out for their mid year break.

 

For Yang and Weiss, the plan was a relaxing trip to Patch where they could enjoy spending time together without the fear of Weiss’ father.

 

For Ruby and Blake it would be a semi calm flight to Patch with the freezerburn couple and then a not so calm two day boat ride to Menagerie. The plan had originally been for the ladybug couple to head straight to Menagerie but most of the items Ruby would need were at home.

 

“I'm so glad the exams are over. My brain feels like mush.” Yang groaned, carrying her small suitcase towards the airship heading out to Patch.

 

“I always just assumed it was mush to begin with.” Weiss teased, causing Yang to stop in her tracks, stunned, While Ruby and Blake laughed.

 

“You're a bad influence if you got Weiss making jokes Yang.” Ruby said in between laughs before continuing to walk, leaving Yang standing on her own trying to figure out what just happened.

 

Shaking her head, Yang ran to catch up to the others while still slightly dazed by the fact that not only had Weiss ‘The Ice Queen’ Schnee made a joke, but she roasted Yang with it.

* * *

 

As the airship took off, Blake's nerves got worse. Each minute that past was another minute closer to finally seeing her parents again.

 

Thankfully for Blake, herself and Ruby had gotten a couple seats on their own, giving them some time on their own away from the over protective sister.

 

_ ‘What happens if things go wrong. What happens if they just wanted to bring me back home to stay permanently. What if they try to break Ruby and I apart.’  _ Blake thought, her pulse quickening by the second.

 

“Blake are you ok?” Ruby inquired, watching as Blake continued to stare out small window of the airship.

 

It took a couple of shakes from Ruby and another call of Blake's name to finally snap the girl out of her thoughts.

 

“I'm sorry Ruby did you say something?” Blake asked, watching as Ruby's face changed to look more and more concerned.

 

“What's bothering you Blake. Talk to me, please.” Ruby spoke, looking pleadingly at Blake.

 

“I'm scared. I haven't seen them in years and I'm scared of what they will think of what I've become.” Blake replied, ears drooping and posture slumped.

 

“Blake they are going to love seeing you and are going to be proud of who you are. You’re training at one of the best huntsmen academies so that you can defend people from Grimm and show the world that Faunus are equals. They are going to be proud because you are a wonderful person who is doing good.” Ruby spoke, her gaze and shining smile never looking away.

 

“I don't know what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you.” Blake smiled, kissing the top of Ruby's head.

 

“The promise of lots and cookies and letting pet your ears.” Ruby replied, looking up at Blake with a cheeky smirk.

 

“We'll see about the cookies.” Blake smirked before ruffling Ruby's hair slightly and laying back against the headrest, feeling more confident in this trip.

* * *

 

It was always a joy to visit the Rose-Xiao long home during the holidays. Taiyang always running around after his daughter's, trying to find out how their semesters were while Qrow sat on either one of the recliners or at the dining table, his trusty flask always with him. If Weiss was around, Yang would drag her out for a date while they could and Ruby would normally chase Zwei around while still helping Blake get use to the corgi.

 

Currently Ruby and Blake were doing just that.

 

“Come on Blake. You know he won't hurt you. Ruby spoke, trying to encourage and cheer Blake on.

 

“I know but it's still not that simple.” Blake replied, edging her hand slowly closer to the tiny corgi.

 

“You did it last time though.” Ruby said, watching Zwei in case he decided to move and scare Blake.

 

“And that terrified me more than when we fought Grimm during the Breach.” Blake retorted, finally reaching Zwei’s head and scratching behind his ears, much to the corgi’s enjoyment.”

 

“See, told you.” Ruby beamed smugly, watching as Blake turned her gaze from Zwei to herself.

 

“Remind me to ask Yang about something you're terrified of so I can help you with it.” Blake replied, watching as Ruby's face went pale.

 

“N-No t-that's ok. We don't have to do that.” Ruby stuttered partly making Blake want to actually ask Yang.

 

Before Blake could ask any more questions on the subject,  Taiyang called the girls in for dinner to which both girl bolted inside, having not eaten since early morning. After dinner, Ruby had run up to her room to start packing while Blake helped Taiyang with the dishes. 

 

“Thank you for helping Blake but you really didn't have to.” Taiyang said, handing another plate to Blake to dry.

 

“It's no trouble. You let me stay with your family during the holidays so it's the least I can do.” Blake replied, placing the now dry plate on a rack.

 

“Speaking of that actually reminds me of something I wanted to talk to you about.” Taiyang spoke, waiting for Blake focus to turn to him. “Hopefully this won’t get Ruby in trouble but she told me about how worried you were about seeing your family again. I wanted to tell you before you left tomorrow that no matter what happens with your family, My door will always be open to you and you are part of this family.”

 

“T-Thank you Tai.” Blake smiled, tears falling down her cheeks as she hugged her girlfriend's father.

* * *

“Are you sure you have everything you need?” Taiyang asked, following Ruby towards the door.

 

“Yep I made sure to double check.” Ruby replied, placing her suitcase at the door next to Blake.

 

“You’ve got your toothbrush?” Taiyang inquired, only Ruby to nod. “Pajamas?” another nod. “Your scroll?” a third nod. “Fresh underwear?”

 

“Dad it was one time!” Ruby whined, turning red as Blake gave her a look that said they would be talking about that story later.

 

“Ok ok. I just want to make sure you're going to be ok.” Taiyang said, his worry for Ruby making Blake feel slightly bittersweet.

 

“Dad I'll be fine. I'm training to be a huntress and I have Blake with me.” Ruby replied, smiling at Blake.

 

“Your right.” Taiyang spoke before turning towards Blake. “I hope everything works out Blake.”

 

“Me too.” Blake smiled, knowing that no matter what happened with her family she would always have a family here.

 

“Alright then. Let's get you two to the dock then.” Taiyang said, picking up Ruby's suitcase and loading it into the car.

* * *

 

After saying their goodbyes, Blake and Ruby made their way to the room they would be sharing for the two day ride to Menagerie.

 

“At least we have a nice room for the couple days.” Ruby said optimistically, laying on the bed.

 

Honestly the quicker we get there the better.” Blake sighed, laying down next to Ruby.

 

“You ok?” Ruby asked, rolling over to face Blake.

 

“I'm feeling better. Your dad helped a bit with that.” Blake replied, watching as Ruby's expression became a questioning one. “He said that I would always have a family and a home with your family.”

 

“Of course you do silly.” Ruby beamed before hugging Blake. “You are family to me.”

 

“Thank you Ruby.” Blake replied, returning the hug.

 

“Anytime.” Ruby said smiling a gigawatt smile. “Now let's go look at the rest of the boat.”

* * *

 

The remainder of the cruise had been peaceful for the ladybug couple as Blake came to accept and assure herself more and more.

 

Once the disembarked, Blake lead Ruby from the boat and towards her house.

 

“It looks so cool!” Ruby squealed, looking around at the market stalls set up near the docks.

 

“It depends on who you talk to.” Blake replied, stopping Ruby's squealing and replacing it with a confused look. “A lot of Faunus consider Menagerie a slap in the face after the Great War.”

 

“I like it here. It feels pretty safe and peaceful considering how long it's been around.”

 

“The city itself is safe but the areas around it are just as dangerous as Vale if not more so.” Blake replied, now making her way towards her house.

 

Ruby followed behind her, marvelling at all the different atmospheres around her before she stopped in front of the largest house she had seen in the village.

 

“You lived here?” Ruby shouted, looking up at the massive front door.

 

“My father was elected as Chieftain after he stepped down from the White Fang.” Blake replied, scratching the back of her head, a habit she had picked up from Yang.

 

When Blake didn’t attempt to knock, Ruby entangled her hand with Blake and turned to face her girlfriend.

 

“You can do it Blake.” Ruby smiled, doing her best to make Blake feel as confident as she could. 

 

“Ok.” Blake sighed before taking a step towards the door and knocking.

 

After a few moments of deathly silence, the door slid open to reveal a cat Faunus with short Black hair with a pair of cat ears.

 

“Hi mum.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter of this wonderful mess, with a cliffhanger no less. Why don't you all hate me yet?
> 
>  
> 
> So big announcement. I have been working on a group project with a few friends to create a RWBY OC fic set a few years after Team STRQ have graduated.
> 
>  
> 
> It's called VILT and I know what you're thinking “OC’s?? Nah it's just another self insert op character.” but I can assure you we nerfed the hell out if the characters.
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive feedback or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer :I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I don't normally put the A/N at the top but I need to say this now.
> 
> Recently I have had a few events in life that caused me to stop writing everything from my fics to my music. So I apologise this has taken so long and ask for you to be patient with me for a bit as updates will probably be delayed more than normal.

******** “Hi mum.” Blake said, her voice wavering as she spoke to the shorter cat faunus.

 

“Blake? Is that you?” The car Faunus asked, her eyes starting to become misty. 

 

Blake only nodded, her own eyes becoming misty like her mothers while Ruby stood there watching the heartfelt reunion. Within a few moments, Blake's mother launched forward to hug her daughter, the first tears of many falling.

 

“Ghira come out here, Blake's home.” Blake's mum called, only waiting a few moments for a large man who give Yatsuhashi a run for his money.

 

Without saying anything, Blake's father walked over to his wife and daughter and hugged both of them, causing Blake to tear up even more.

 

Watching Blake with her family together brought a tear to Ruby's eyes. Her girlfriend had been so worried the entire time, and to see them happy together was the best thing Ruby could have hoped for.

 

Once the family broke apart, Blake walked back to Ruby before standing next to her, one arm around her shoulders.

 

“Mum, Dad, there's someone i’d like to introduce. This is Ruby, my team leader and girlfriend.” Blake said as Ruby awkwardly waved at the most intimidating people she would ever meet.

 

“I-It's an honour to meet you.” Ruby spoke, trying her best to sound  like Weiss would during an introduction.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Ruby, I'm Kali and this is my husband Ghira.” Kali smiled, signalling to Ghira when she mentioned him.

 

“Indeed, a pleasure.” Ghira said, not putting any of Ruby's nerves at ease.

 

“Come dear, don't scare the poor girl.” Kali said, smiling at Ruby. “Come on in, I'll make some tea and we can catch up.”

 

“I shall be out shortly, I need to finish a few matters.” Ghira said before taking his leave.

 

Kali lead Blake and Ruby through the house as Ruby took in all the differences to her own home.

 

One of the major differences Ruby noticed was that the rooms seemed a lot larger than her own home with sliding doors instead of the usual wooden ones.

 

Kali led the pair into a large sitting room with a low table and cushions on each side, similar to a set up Ren had one had in JNPR’s dorm.

 

Ruby and Blake sat next to each other while Kali sat opposite Ruby, leaving an empty space for Ghira opposite Blake.

 

“So Ruby, tell me about yourself?” Kali asked, staring at the red clad girl sitting opposite her.

 

“W-Well like Blake said, I'm team leader of Team RWBY and training to be a huntress at Beacon.” Ruby spoke only to be interrupted by Blake.

 

“She actually got into Beacon two years early.” Blake said, trying to boost Ruby's confidence.

 

“Oh my, you must be incredibly talented to be made team leader at such a young age.” Kalie said, smiling at Ruby. “So when did you two become a couple?”

 

“Over the Christmas break.” Blake said as Ruby nodded along.

 

“That's adorable. Ruby how were your parents when you told them?” Kali asked, starting to dissolve Ruby's nerves.

 

“Dad was really proud and Uncle Qrow did the usual ‘Hurt her and you deal with me’ thing.” Ruby said, smiling at her father's reaction while Blake shivered at the memory of Qrow’s reaction.

 

“What about your mother?” Kali asked, causing both Ruby and Blake to glance at each other.

 

“U-Um well…” Ruby started as Ghira walked into the room.

 

“Kali the girls only just arrived, I'm sure the last thing they want is to be bombarded by questions.” Ghira said, sitting down into the empty seat.

 

“You’re right.” Kali sighed before standing. “I'll go and make some tea while you three talk.”

 

Once Kali was out of the room, Ghira turned his attention towards Blake and Ruby.

 

“So Blake, how long will you be able to stay?” Ghira asked as Ruby sat there awkwardly.

 

“For the two weeks if you'll let us stay here.” Blake replied, keeping eye contact with her father.

 

“Of course Blake, this is your home as well.” Ghira said, smiling at his daughter for the first time since she arrived.

 

“What about Ruby?” Blake asked, eyeing her father.

 

“She is also welcome.” Ghira answered, turning his attention to Ruby, scaring her half to death.

 

The group sat in silence for a few moments before Kali walked back in with a kettle and four ceramic cups.

 

Kali poured tea into each cup before handing it to each person at the table, only pouring hers after everyone else had one.

 

“So Blake, how has school been?” Kali asked, sipping her tea.

 

“Pretty good, our team is one of the highest ranked in our year thanks to Ruby's leadership.” Blake said, smiling at her girlfriend.

 

“What are your teammates like?” Ghira firmly asked, worrying Ruby.

 

“Well my partner Yang can be a handful but she is the most caring person i've met, and as for Weiss, she can seem cold at times but she does care about all of us.” Blake answered as Kali and Ghira gave each other a sideways glance.

 

“Weiss? As in Weiss Schnee?” Kali asked nervously.

 

“Yes that's her though she isn't as bad as she seems.” Ruby chipped in, defending Weiss.

 

“She doesn't cause any issues with being on a team with a Faunus?” Ghira asked, expecting the worst.

 

“No she has no issue with it. Unlike her father, Weiss is not a racist and has said she wants to change the harsh work conditions her father created.” Blake said, choosing not to mention the incident that occurred in their first term.

 

Once the girls were in Blake's old room, Blake closed the door and collapsed on her bed, causing Ruby to giggle.

 

“Seeing my parents again was the most stressful thing I have done.” Blake groaned, her voice muffled by her bed.

 

“It wasn't that bad.” Ruby said, sitting down on the bed next to her girlfriend. “Your mum seems really nice.”

 

“And my father?” Blake asked, turning her head to look at Ruby.

 

“He scares me.” Ruby admitted, awkwardly laughing towards the end of her sentence.

 

“I'm sorry about how he is.” Blake said, rolling over onto her back.

 

“It's ok, he's probably really nice and just doing the scary dad act.” Ruby replied, running a hand over Blake's ear, causing the Faunus to purr. “How are you feeling?”.

 

“Glad they didn't turn us away but still really nervous.” Blake sighed, rubbing her eyes from how tired she was from all the stress of the day. “I should really talk to them tonight, try and catch up with them.”

 

“Do you want me to be there with you for that?” Ruby asked, returning to rubbing Blake's ears.

 

“No, No that one I should do on my own.” Blake sighed before sitting up and walking towards the door. “Are you going to be ok here while i’m gone?”

 

“I'll be fine, it gives me time to unpack.” Ruby smiled, trying to instill as much confidence in Blake as she could.

 

“Ok I'll be back.” Blake said before closing the door and walking down the hall to where her father's office was.

* * *

 

The walk to her father's office brought back every awful feeling she felt on the flight to Patch and the boat ride to Menagerie.

 

Ruby had been her saving grace for that entire trip but know, all she had was herself.

 

‘ _ It's ok Blake, you can do this. They asked you to come back, they want to see you.’  _ Blake thought as she approached the door.

 

Breathing in, Blake knocked on the door and waited for her father's voice to say to come in, which didnt take too long.

 

Blake carefully slid the door across before walking in and standing in front of her father's desk, surprising him when he looked up.

 

“Oh, Blake.” Ghira said, standing from his desk and walking Blake over to the small sitting area in his office. “Is… everything alright?”

 

“I wanted to talk with you and mum, is she around?” Blake asked nervously, looking around the large room for her mother.

 

“Your mother is in the room next door. I can… get her if you would like.” Ghira said to which Blake nodded.

 

The large Faunus stood and walked off into the next room to find his wife, returning with her after a few minutes.

 

“Is everything ok Blake?” Kali asked, sitting down on the sofa with her husband opposite Blake.

 

“I just… I needed to apologise for everything that I said before I left. I was blinded by what I thought we were doing at the time and I said some horrible things to you both and i'm just, so sorry for all of it. I hurt you both and then I ran and I haven't tried contacting you since.” Blake said, tears starting to fall.

 

“Oh Blake.” Kali said, moving around the table and sitting next to Blake and slinging her arm over Blake's back. “We never blamed you for any of that, we're just glad you're safe and came home.”

 

“But I hurt you.” Blake cried as her mother hugged her.

 

“Blake you have always been a headstrong girl who believed in supporting what she thought was right and at the time the White Fang was there to help Faunus. When I stepped down I knew you would stay with them and i'm just glad you didn't get hurt in the process.” Ghira said, smiling at his daughter.

 

Blake continued to cry as Kali hugged her daughter and Ghira did his best to cheer Blake up.

* * *

 

After Blake had finished talking with her parents, she made her way back to her room to find Ruby laying on the bed looking up at the roof.

 

“How'd It go?” Ruby asked, sitting up and seeing Blake's bloodshot eyes. “Oh my god, Blake what happened?”

 

“They accepted me with open arms and they said they love me.” Blake said, rubbing her eye as Ruby hugged her.

 

“I told you they wouldn't hate you.” Ruby said before stepping back and leading her back to the bed. “Now lay down and relax.”

 

Once Blake was laying comfortably, Ruby crawled in behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around Blake's waist.

 

“Since when are you the big spoon?” Blake asked, enjoying the rare feeling.

 

“Since my girlfriend needs lots of hugs.” Ruby replied, tightening the hug.

 

Blake started purring in Ruby's arms and before long, the young couple had fallen asleep.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates for my other fics at the bottom.

Walking around Menagerie was a bit daunting for Ruby, even with Blake along with her.

 

The pair had been spent their first couple days at Blake's house while Blake reconnected with her parents. After things felt less shakey, Blake decided to show Ruby around the village, and to delay the conversation she knew her father wanted to have with Ruby.

 

Ruby had been enjoying the walk around the market at first, seeing all the different Faunus work together was a nice sight to see. Unfortunately, she noticed that a lot of the older Faunus who noticed her seemed a bit wary of her presence, staring at her until she was far enough away.

 

“Blake, why are they staring at me?” Ruby asked, feeling uneasy.

 

“A lot of them remember how Faunus were treated by humans before the White Fang formed.” Blake answered, glaring at one extremely unhappy worker.

 

“I shouldn't be here should I.” Ruby stated, looking saddened and worried 

 

“Humans are allowed on Menagerie Ruby, so you're welcome, it's just some will not be as hospitable as others.” Blake replied, not seeming to pick Ruby's mood up. “Just think of the bitter ones like the humans who mistreat Faunus back home, there is not a lot of difference. Just don't insult them like Yang does.

 

“That probably wouldn't end will huh.” Ruby joked, seeming to pick up a little.

 

“terribly.” Blake replied before both girls started giggling, Ruby from remembering some of the funny things Yang had called racists back home, while Blake was just glad Ruby's mood picked up.

 

“Excuse me.” a Faunus man said as he walked up to the couple.

 

“Y-Yes?” Ruby stuttered, still nervous about the looks she had been getting from people all day, while Blake tensed and was ready to defend her girlfriend.

 

“I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know a woman by the name of Summer Rose?” “The Faunus asked, causing Ruby's eyes to light up.

 

“That's my mother, I'm Ruby.” Ruby answered, a large smile nearly splitting her face.

 

“Ahh that explains it, you're the spitting image of her, cape and all.” The man said, now smiling at the pair. “My name is Ichor, I was friends with your mother and her team when I trained at Beacon. Tell me, how is she these days?”

 

“She passed away fifteen years ago.” Ruby replied, now sounding like she had just kicked a puppy.

 

“I'm very sorry to hear, she was a wonderful woman and a dear friend.” Ichor spoke, seeming as disheartened as Ruby. 

 

“What was she like?” Ruby asked, hoping this man could fill in some of the blanks for her.

 

“She was a gentle and kind woman, treating anyone she met with respect, including Faunus.” Ichor recalled, thinking back to when he met Summer. “ I remember one day she stood up for me when a group of fourth years decided to attack me for what I am. They backed down pretty quickly once they saw her and her partner, both armed.”

 

She sounds like a wonderful person.” Ruby smiled, her smile a mix of happiness and sadness. Happiness because she found out more about Summer, but sadness because she couldn't remember a lot of it.

 

“I'm sorry to ask another personal question but your father, he isn't that dusty old crow is he?”

 

“No that's my uncle, Taiyang is my dad.” Ruby answered while Blake continued to watch over the conversation.

 

“Ahh so blondie finally came to his senses.” Ichor smiled, shaking his head as he spoke. “Thank you for your time today miss Rose, miss Belladonna, It is truly wonderful to hear about my old friends. Would you mind telling Qrow that he still owes me twenty lien when you see him next.”

 

“I'll let him know, promise.” Ruby beamed as Ichor walked away, the couple continuing their tour shortly after.

* * *

By the time the couple had finished their walk through the markets of Menagerie, it was dark and nearing time to head back for dinner.

 

The pair walked back, hand in hand and smiles all around.

 

“This was a fun day.” Ruby smiled, looking at everything they pasted on the way back to Blake's home.

 

“I'm glad you enjoyed it.” Blake smiled back, squeezing Ruby's hand. “What was your favourite part?”

 

“Talking with Ichor about my mum. It was nice learning a bit more about her.” Ruby answered as the couple reached the front door.

 

Blake opened the door and led Ruby down the halls until they reached the kitchen, where Kali was working away on dinner.

 

Hey kids I should have this finished soon, so just head into the dining room and i'll be there in a minute.” Kali spoke, having probably heard the pair enter the house with her sensitive hearing.

 

Blake and Ruby did as told and entered the dining room, sitting at the table with Ghira. 

 

The room was silent at first with neither Ghira or the couple saying anything, a heavy tension sitting in the room as Blake knew what her father was planning.

 

“Ruby I was wondering if you could come by my office tonight, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.” Ghira said, breaking the silence.

 

“Sure thing.” Ruby replied nervously, while Blake glared at her father.

 

“Excellent, I'll send you a message on your scroll once I finish my other work.”

 

Before Blake could say anything, Kali walked out with the families dinner, placing it on the table before sitting in her seat. The family soon after started eating as a silence fell over the room.

* * *

 

Ruby made it to Ghira’s office in record time, using her semblance to follow Blake's directions to his office, only getting lost twice.

 

Ruby knocked on the door before making herself look as proper as possible, something Weiss had taught her.

 

Ghira slid the door open slowly, unsure who It may be until he saw Ruby.

 

“Ah Ruby, you arrived much faster than I expected.” Ghira said, standing to his full height before letting Ruby into his office.

 

“W-Well my semblance is speed, so I may have used it to get here.” Ruby admitted as Ghira pointed to one of the couches before taking the one opposite her.

 

Ghira could feel how intimidated Ruby felt and while it wasn't entirely his intention, his time in the White Fang had shown him how some humans could be.

 

“Now Ruby.” Ghira started, watching as Ruby seemed to flinch when he spoke. “I want to discuss your relationship with my daughter.”

 

“O-Ok.” Ruby stuttered, terrified by the giant of a man in front of her.

 

“I only have one question for you.” Ghira spoke, calming Ruby's nerves slightly at the thought of this ordeal being over quickly. “Why are you dating my daughter?”

 

“Huh?” Ruby replied. It wasn't her most dignified answer, but Ruby didn't know what else to say.

 

“You are human, correct?” Ghira asked, receiving a nod from Ruby. “Then why are you dating my daughter? What ulterior motive do you have?”

 

It wasn’t that Ghira believed Ruby had some plan to use Blake, but if one existed, he planned to find out and end it now.

 

“I-I don't have one, I love Blake for Blake.” Ruby replied, trying to sound as truthful as possible. “Blake makes me so happy and I don't know what I would do without her.”

 

By this point Ruby was nearly in tears as the thought of Ghira not believing her sunk in. What if he disapproved of them dating, would he try to take Blake away or break them apart, all because she was human?

 

Before either one could speak, the door into the room fell over, with Kali laying on what was left of the door and Blake standing in the entryway looking unhappy.

 

In an instant, Ruby used her semblance to move herself next to Blake and hugged the cat faunus, as she was on the verge of crying.

 

“Kali, what's going on?” Ghira asked, standing and turning to face his wife and daughter. 

 

“We came to see if everything was ok. Apparently they aren't as Ruby's nearly in tears.” Blake growled, protectively hugging Ruby as the redhead held on for dear life.

 

“Ghira you terrified the poor girl.” Kalie spoke after she stood up and dusted herself off.

 

Ghira sighed and thought about what was said. Maybe he had gone too far by treating her like she had already done something wrong.

 

He walked over to the small group and got down on one knee, so he was as close to Ruby's eye level as he could be. “Ruby I apologise for scaring you, I just worry about my little girl. I hope you can forgive me.

 

Ruby nodded but refused to let go of Blake, all she wanted was to be with her girlfriend.

 

“I'm going to take her back to my room, goodnight.” Blake said, glaring at her father as she left.

 

“What did you say to her?” Kali asked, now standing next to husband as they made their way inside.

 

“I asked why she was dating Blake and what her motive was.” Ghira answered, causing Kali to sigh.

 

“The poor thing probably thought you hated her for being human and want to break them apart for it.” Kali replied, watching as her husband seemed to fully realise his mistake.

 

“In the morning I'll apologise to her again, hopefully Blake doesn't hate me for what i've done.” Ghira sighed, sitting down on the couch he had just been sitting on to interrogate Ruby.

 

“I'm sure she will understand, Ruby seems like a smart girl. As for Blake, she just wants to see Ruby happy. They actually remind me of ourselves when we were younger.” Kali said, sitting down next to her husband.

 

“I hope so Kali, Blake needs someone like that in her life after everything she has been through.” Ghira replied, wrapping his arm around his wife's shoulders.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM ALIVE!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it took a bit, I'm still getting back in the swing of writing and have been jumping between projects.
> 
>  
> 
> So for those of you who read Reunions, I am slowly writing the final chapter of that and will finish that fic I promise.
> 
>  
> 
> For those that read Our Dreams Become Nightmares, I have two unfinished chapters in the works that I will get to.
> 
>  
> 
> For the Arkos fans, I have a fic I have been working on since August that was apart of the three piece story I first started with that includes A Day In The Life Of Renora and Don't Mess With Coco’s Bunny. That will be finished hopefully soon.
> 
>  
> 
> And finally for those who read my OC project. We had to delete the story because a writer left but do not fear, we have been rewriting it and will be posting it on my account soon.
> 
>  
> 
> I think that about wraps up the update, I do have a story I started that will eventually replace Reunions once that's finished but it is taking a while to write due to the subject matter.
> 
>  
> 
> As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let us know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	26. Chapter 26

Breakfast the next morning was an awkward and tense experience for everyone. Ruby had barely said anything all morning and Blake had spent the morning glaring at Ghira. Kali had tried to start conversations a few times, but so far nothing had been working.

 

“Ruby,” Ghira spoke, causing the redhead to jump in her seat. “Would you mind if I  spoke with you, in private?”

 

“No, not again!” Blake glared, standing and slamming her palms on the table.

 

“Blake, please.” Ghira started, only to be interrupted by Blake.

 

NO, last time you spoke to her she was in tears.” Blake replied, her eyes never leaving her father until she felt a tug on her sleeve.

 

“Blake, it's ok,” Ruby said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. 

 

“Follow me please,” Ghira said, standing and walking out of the room with Ruby.

 

The entire walk, Ruby tried thinking of every possible outcome of this talk, and none of them were great. Would this end as badly as the last time, or is Ghira finally going to say that Blake won't be coming back with her?

 

Ruby was ripped from her thoughts as they reached the entrance to Ghiras office. Once again, she was lead to the same couch, sat down in the same spot, and waited for Ghira to do the same.

 

Ghira sat there for a few moments, staring at the floor in front of him and sighing. “I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday, Ruby. I was out of line and I realise that you are not some terrible monster who would hurt my daughter like most humans. I decided after last night's conversation, that I should try and learn more about you as a person than as another human.”

 

This nearly knocked Ruby over. “Uhhh…. Wha?” was all Ruby could reply with while her brain took in the new information.

 

“I want to learn more about you as a person, so please, tell me about yourself,” Ghira repeated.

 

“Ok, um… My name is Ruby Rose and I'm training at Beacon to be a huntress.” Ruby answered awkwardly,

 

“What made you want to be a huntress?” Ghira asked, actually smiling at Ruby and seeming interested.

 

“W-Well, my mother was a huntress and I want to be like her and help make the world a safer place,” Ruby replied, smiling back at Ghira.

 

“What about your team? What are they like?” Ghira inquired, seeming to relax the more he talked.

 

“Oh, well there's myself and Blake which I guess you already know… oh and my sister Yang, she's Blake's partner and my partner Weiss.” Ruby said, watching as Ghira’s expression shift.

 

“Weiss? Weiss Schnee?” Ghira asked, surprised to hear that the Heiress to the Schnee dust company was on his daughter's team. 

 

“Yep, she's really nice, much better than her family,” Ruby replied, her tone growing darker when mentioning the other Schnees

 

”That is good to hear, the last time I met Jacques was not a pleasant experience,” Ghira said, remembering the patriarch of the Schnee's.

 

“You met Weiss’ dad?” Ruby asked, amazed that Blake's father met Weiss’.

 

“When I was the leader of the White Fang, I met a lot of influential people, most were uptight, though Jacques is far worse than anyone else,” Ghira answered, sighing when he spoke about Jacques. “Though I must admit, you are a much nicer person than a lot of the humans I met.”

 

“Thank you, my mum always treated people with respect, both human and Faunus.” Ruby smiled, slightly jumping when a thought seemed to come to her mind. “I actually met a man in town who told me about how she stood up for him when he trained as a Huntsmen.”

 

“She sounds like a wonderful woman, I'm sad I couldn't have met her,  or that more humans were more like her.” Ghira sighed, remembering all the rallies during his time in the White Fang.

 

The pair continued talking back and forth about different things until Kali called them for dinner.

* * *

 

**Breakfast**

 

Blake watched as Ruby followed her father up the hall and away from the dining room.

 

“If she's in tears again I swear..” Blake grumbled, becoming very defensive and protective.

 

“Blake, your father just wants to apologise for what happened yesterday,” Kali said, trying to defend her husband.

 

“Mum, he scared Ruby so much she was in tears. She is a kind soul who wouldn't hurt anyone, and he treated her like a villain.” Blake replied, now standing and walking back and forth.

 

“Honey, I don't agree with what your father did and I told him that last night. however, I do see why he acted the way he did. When your father led the White Fang, he saw some terrible things, mostly what humans did to Faunus. When he stepped down and you left, your father and I were terrified for you, it wasn't until we saw you in the Vytal Festival that we found out you were ok.

 

Hearing that sent a pang of guilt through Blake. When she was younger, Blake hadn't really thought about home much after what she had said. 

 

“Now your father and I finally have you back and we're thrilled, and while Ruby seems like a genuine young lady, your father remembers what Humans did to Faunus,” Kali explained as Blake seemed to stop pacing and sat back down. “He just wants you safe.”

 

“I understand but Ruby isn't like that, she would never hurt someone just because they're a Faunus. She even got hurt trying to stop a bully for picking on me for being a Faunus and that was before we started dating.” Blake replied, thinking back to Cardin's harassment at the end of their first year.

 

“I understand but your father doesn't know Ruby like you do.”

 

“He hasn't really tried to know her either,” Blake grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“I know and I chastised him for that last night,” Kali replied. “Just… give him one more chance, that's all I ask.

 

“Okay..” Blake sighed, returning to pacing the room and worrying about her girlfriend.

* * *

 

After waiting two hours, Blake was on edge. 

 

‘If they've been talking for this long, it must be going well.’ Blake thought, only being pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Ruby and her father walking down the hall.

 

“Hi, Blake.” Ruby smiled, seeming much happier than when she left this morning.

 

The fact Ruby was smiling was about the only thing stopping Blake from glomping her girlfriend, though it didn't stop her from looking back and forth between her father and her girlfriend confused.

 

“We talked… properly this time.” Ghira said, answering the unasked question.

 

“Yep, your dad's really nice, and he showed me photos of you as a child.” Ruby squealed while Blake groaned. “You were so cute.”

 

“Why.” Blake groaned into her hands, regretting letting Ruby talk with her father.

 

“She asked and after yesterday I couldn’t say no,” Ghira replied while Kali laughed.

 

“Did you see the one of her with a ball of yarn?” Kali asked in between laughter.

 

“MUM!” Blake whined, blushing like mad while everyone continued laughing. Eventually, the laughter became too much for Blake as she ran off.

 

“Blake, wait,” Ruby called, chasing after her girlfriend, only stopping in the doorway and turning to face Ghira and Kali. “Sorry.”

 

“So what do you think of her now?” Kali asked once Ruby was out of the room.

 

“If more humans were like her, the world would be safer for everyone,” Ghira replied. “Is Blake still angry with me?”

 

“Only for showing her girlfriend embarrassing photos.” Kali laughed. “I'm guessing Ruby liked them?”

 

“I have never heard someone squeal in joy that much before,” Ghira said as both parents began laughing again.

* * *

 

When Ruby caught up with Blake the pair were back in Blake's bedroom. Ruby knew she was in here somewhere, but exactly where was the problem.

 

After searching around the room, Ruby opened the door to Blake's walk in closet and found Blake curled into a ball on the floor.

 

“Why are you hiding in the closet?” Ruby asked, watching as Blake looked towards her.

 

“Because that was really embarrassing,” Blake replied like this scenario was normal.

 

“But aren't you supposed to stay out of the closet once you come out?” Ruby asked, finding this kind of funny.

 

“Don't judge me.” Blake deadpanned, staring at Ruby.

 

“Can I join you?” Ruby asked to which Blake nodded. Ruby sat down next to Blake and pulled Blake into a side hug. “You did look really cute in those photos.”

 

“Not helping,” Blake grumbled, curling inwards more.

 

“Would it help if Dad showed you photos of me and Yang when we go back?” Ruby asked.

 

“...Of you yes, but why Yang?” Blake asked, looking at Ruby.

 

“I mean she is your partner…” Ruby replied, awkwardly laughing at the end of her sentence.

 

“Are you trying to embarrass your sister?” Blake asked, a teasing smirk spreading across her face.

 

“She always tries to embarrass me,” Ruby grumbled as Blake hugged her.

 

“I'd love to see the photos,” Blake said, resting the side of her head atop Ruby's.

 

“Just be prepared, Dad will probably coo along with you for a lot of that,” Ruby replied, shaking her head slightly.

 

“I think I can deal with that,”Blake said, smiling at her girlfriend and enjoyed the moment before standing up and leaving the closet. “May as well enjoy the rest of our day.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVEEEEE.
> 
>  
> 
> -Has a lot of objects thrown at me for how long this took-
> 
>  
> 
> AHHHH I'M SORRY!
> 
>  
> 
> In all seriousness though, I am sorry this took as long as it did, between my birthday, “friends” leaving and money problems it's been an interesting time.
> 
>  
> 
> So updates on my fics.
> 
>  
> 
> I have a new Crosshares fic on the way so look out for that.
> 
>  
> 
> Reunions and the unnamed Arkos fic are on hiatus and I apologise to everyone who reads Reunions.
> 
>  
> 
> An OC fic is on the way soon by myself and a couple friends so look forward to that… eventually.
> 
>  
> 
> A Ladybugs Life will hopefully get an update sooner than this one was. (Maybe for my one year of writing if I can actually finish it by then.)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	27. Chapter 27

With only a few days left of their holidays, Ruby and Blake had packed up and were standing at the docks waiting for their boat with Ghira and Kali.

 

“Promise you'll call us when you can.” Kali said, tears running down her cheeks as she hugged Blake.

 

“I promise.” Blake replied, doing her best to hold back her own tears.

 

“Keep her safe for us.” Ghira said, standing next to his wife.

 

“I will.” Ruby smiled, wrapping her arm around Blake's waist.

 

A final moment was shared between the parents and their daughter before Blake and Ruby boarded the boat and made their way to their room for the next couple days.

 

“Hey,” Ruby said hugging Blake. “You doing ok?”

 

“Yeah… yeah, just a bit emotional.” Blake replied, molding herself against Ruby.

 

“Did you have a good time?” Ruby asked, resting her head on Blake's shoulder.

 

“I did.” Blake smiled, enjoying the feeling of being so close to Ruby.

 

“We'll come back soon, I promise.” Ruby said, sounding as confident as possible before leading Blake over to their bed for the next couple days.

* * *

 

“Uncle Qrow!” Ruby called as she ran off the boat and into her uncle, nearly knocking him over with a hug.

 

“Hey kid, you two have fun?” Qrow asked as Blake joined them.

 

“It was great, I got to meet Blake's parents and they were super nice and I saw so many cool things.” Ruby answered, still hugging her uncle. “Oh, I met a man named Ichor and he wanted me to tell you that you owe him twenty lien.”

 

“That old fools still alive? Damn, guess i'll have to make a trip to Menagerie soon.” Qrow sighed, smiling as Ruby let go of him.

 

“Where's dad?” Ruby asked, looking around.

 

“Apparently he caught your sister and the Schnee getting a bit frisky and now doesn't trust them on their own.” Qrow answered as Ruby gagged.

 

“Ew ew ew ew.” Ruby repeated, shaking her head of the thought.

 

“What's wrong kid, I'm sure you and your girlfriend do the same.” Qrow teased as Blake's face grew redder than Ruby's cape, Ruby sped off using her semblance and Qrow laughed. “Come on, let's go find my innocent niece.

 

Blake followed Qrow as the pair walked back to the car, where they assumed Ruby was.

 

“Were you with her when she spoke to Ichor?” Qrow asked, breaking the silence.

 

“I was.” Blake answered, still nervous around Qrow.

 

“What did he say?” Qrow inquired, taking his flask out of his front pocket and taking a swig.

 

“He told her about how Summer treated him with respect and was kind.” Blake said, not entirely happy Qrow was drinking. “He also mentioned that Summer and her partner defended him from a group of fourth years.”

 

“I remember doing that.” Qrow smirked at the memory. “Doesn't matter how tough you are, a scythe slammed into the ground millimetres away from your face will terrify anyone.”

 

“So you don't hate Faunus?” Blake asked, having wanted to confirm this for a while.

 

“If the person doesn't piss me off then I won't hate them, that goes for Humans and Faunus.” Qrow said, digging his hands into his pockets. “Why, did you think I was another racist?”

 

“N-No no not at all.” Blake stutter, scared she had now insulted Qrow.

 

“You don't have to be scared of me ya know, as long as my niece is happy and safe then you and I will get along fine.” Qrow said, actually calming some of Blake's nerves around the seasoned huntsmen. “Though if me scaring you is why you two are so innocent, I might need to do that to the Ice Queen to cool her off.”

 

“Do I even want to know?” Blake asked, regretting asking as soon as she did.

 

“Lets just say those two aren't as subtle as they think around someone who has spent most his life training to listen for a twig snapping two hundred metres away.” Qrow answered while Blake just groaned.

 

“Why am I not surprised.” Blake sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 

“My niece is a lot like her father, he wasn't exactly subtle when he was with my sister either.” Qrow said, drinking from his flask. “Surprisingly though, the Schnee's seem to have a thing for Branwens.”

 

“Didn't you and Winter try to kill each other at Beacon?” Blake asked, questioning how drunk Qrow really was.

 

“Trust me kid, if we had wanted to kill each other, that fight would have been over after the first swing.” Qrow replied before another swig from his flask.

 

Ruby was exactly where they expected her to be, standing next to the car, waiting for the others. What surprised both Blake and Qrow, was the the fact that Ruby had somehow gotten a cookie.

 

“Kid, one of these days you need to tell me how you keep making cookies magically appear.” Qrow said, shaking his head as he opened the driver's door and got in.

 

“Same way your flask never seems to empty.” Ruby replied, climbing in the front, leaving Blake and their luggage in the back.

 

“I can't even argue with that.” Qrow shrugged, turning the key in the ignition and starting the drive back to their house. “So what did you two get up to?”

 

“Blake showed me around the town and the markets and her house, it's huge like a mansion.” Ruby rambled, listing off everything she could remember.

 

“Is that right?” Qrow asked, looking at Blake through the rear view mirror, something the teen in the back caught.

 

“My father is chieftain on Menagerie, so they gave my parents the largest home in the centre of town.” Blake replied, still getting use to the idea of it all.

 

“Guess both my nieces ended up with royalty.” Qrow smirked, turning his eyes back to the road.

 

“Uncle Qrow, can I ask you something?” Ruby asked, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

 

“Sure thing.” Qrow replied, half focusing on driving and half focusing on his niece.

 

“Can you tell me more about Mum?” The care fell eerily quiet after that, with Ruby nervously fidgeting and Blake unsure what to say. Finally the silence was broken by Qrow when he sighed.

 

“Your Mum… Your Mum was a lot like you in many ways. She was smart, cheerful, shy and hated heels, but most importantly she was a person that you could look up too, even if she didn't think she was that special.” Qrow answered, seeming drained after just that. “Blake told me that Ichor told you the story about how your Mum and I stood up for him against a few idiots who thought Faunus were lesser people. What he didn't mention was the fact I tried to stop her. Not because I agreed with the jerks, but because I was worried she'd get hurt but Summer didn't care. To her if you didn't stand up and fight for what's right, you weren't a true huntsmen.”

 

“Do you think she would be proud of me?” Ruby asked as they approached the house.

 

“No doubt in my mind.” Qrow answered without a pause before getting out of the car.

 

Blake and Ruby didn't move at first, their silence only broken when Blake asked a question.

 

“Are you ok?” 

 

“Yeah.” Ruby sighed, laying her head back against the seat. “She sounds so amazing doesn't she?”

 

“She really does.” Blake replied before hopping out of the car herself and pulling their luggage inside, leaving Ruby with her thoughts.

 

* * *

Ruby had offered to help her father cook dinner that night and Weiss being the polite guest she was joined them as well, leaving Blake and Yang in the lounge room while Qrow sat at the dining table.

 

“You really couldn't keep your hands to yourself while you were here could you?” Blake sighed referring to what Qrow had told the red and black couple when they got back.

 

“Can you blame me? Her body is gorgeous.” Yang replied, smiling ear to ear as she spoke about Weiss. “Besides, Dad wasn't suppose to be home for another hour.”

 

“According to your uncle, you two weren't as stealthy as you thought while he was home either.” Blake said, watching as Yang buried her face in her hands.

 

“Did he really say that?” Yang groaned, looking through her fingers to see Blake nod, causing the brawler to groan more. “Hopefully he doesn't say anything to Weiss or I think she'll die of embarrassment.”

 

The idea of that caused Blake to laugh.

 

“So, how was seeing your family?” Yang asked, curiosity bubbling away.

 

“It was… stressful at first, but once we got past all of that and reconnected it was really nice.” Blake answered, a sad smile on her lips.

 

“So I guess we won't be seeing you around here as much on breaks now huh? Yang asked.

 

“Not necessarily, trips to Menagerie aren't exactly cheap. I'm not sure when the next chance will be but at least I can contact them now through the CCT.” Blake said, only stopping when Yang hugged her, the reason why not apparent until she felt a stray tear fall.

 

“I'm sure they were really glad to see you.”

 

“I was too.” Blake replied, a few more tears falling before the pair broke apart and Blake wiped her eyes. “Thanks Yang.”

 

“Anytime kittykat.” Yang smiled, earning a small laugh from Blake.

 

“You just had to go and ruin it didn't you.” Blake said with no hint of actual annoyance.

 

“That laugh made it worth it.” Yang replied, shining her trademark grin.

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

“You just did Blake,” Yang replied, laughing at her own joke while Blake glared at her  “Alright shoot.”

 

“What was Summer like?” The question seemed to drain Yang of all happiness.

 

“She was great, she took in a girl with no relation to her and treated her like her own daughter.” Yang smiled, though there was no happiness in it. “She really was the best thing that could have happened to me or Rubes.”

 

Yang groaned, shaking her head to rid herself of her negitive thoughts before returning her attention to Blake.

 

“I miss her, everyday.” Blake didn't push any after that, the effects of asking still pressent with Yang. “Why do ya wanna know about Mum?”

 

“Ruby met someone who knew her in Menagerie, he told her about how Summer and Qrow protected him from a group of racists at Beacon. She also asked your uncle w hen we got back. I guess I just wanted to know more about the woman who gave Ruby such a drive to be a huntress.” Blake had avoided eye contact with Yang during her answer, and when she did finally look up at her partner, her expression was one of worry.

 

“Did Ruby always seemed depressed after talking about Mum with either of them?”

 

“A bit… why?” Blake asked, now worried.

 

“Ruby always has a hard time talking about Mum, and after a while she starts doubting herself and whether she's good enough or if she'd make mum proud.” Yang informed, just before Taiyang called about dinner being ready. “Just look out for her for me.”

 

“I will.”

* * *

 

Nightmares weren't really something Ruby had worried about since Blake and her had started dating, the closest she had being one of a giant textbook chasing her before a big exam.

 

Tonight however, was not as kind. After worrying about what her mother would think of her all day, and the conversations with Ichor and Qrow, Ruby's sleep was plagued.

 

The worst of them all caused Ruby to shoot up in bed, she didn't scream but she could feel tears slide down her face.

 

Terrified, Ruby quickly made her way over to Blake's bed and crawled in next to her girlfriend and curled into the smallest ball she could make.

 

“Mgrh… Ruby?” Blake asked still half asleep. Her sleepiness didn't last long though once she heard a sniffle from the tiny ball lay next to her. “Ruby what happened?”

 

“I-I h-had a n-n-nightmare.” Ruby hiccupped, her body trembling as she spoke.

 

Blake didn't know what to do, she had seen Yang comfort Ruby a couple times during their first few months at Beacon but this was nothing she had dealt with alone.

 

Doing the first thing that came to mind, Blake cocooned herself around her girlfriend as best she could and started humming a song her mother use to sing to her as a girl.

 

Slowly but surely, ruby uncurled to Blake humming until she was able to roll over and bury her head on Blake's chest, tears flowing more freely now.

 

After Blake had finished humming the song for the fifth time, Ruby had calmed down enough that her sobs had become small hiccups, though she still clung to Blake for dear life.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Blake asked, waiting patiently while she rubs Ruby's back.

 

“I s-saw Mum, she said I was a terrible leader and that Id failed my friends and teammates. S-she said I should g-give up being a huntress.” Ruby whimpered, fresh tears starting to fall.

 

“Ruby, you haven't failed your friends and you most certainly haven't failed me. You are the best leader I could have asked for on a team.” Blake spoke reassuringly, hugging her red haired girlfriend tightly. “Do you remember how your uncle said that your mother believed that if you weren't doing the right thing you weren’t a true huntress?”

 

Y-yeah?”

 

“Well you defended me from Cardin because it was right, you helped Velvet when she had no one else because it was right, and you helped reunite me with my parents because you're a caring person. I'd say you live up to the title and then some.” Blake smiled, watching as Ruby seemed to calm down a little more.

 

“Do you really think she would be proud of me?” Ruby asked, her voice much smaller than normal.

 

“Without a doubt in my mind.” Blake replied, shifting Ruby so she would be more comfortable. “Now go to sleep, and I'll keep the nightmares away.”

 

“Thank you Blake.” Ruby yawned before drifting back to sleep with Blake not far behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo I did it!
> 
>  
> 
> *does weird happy dance before the rocks start flying*
> 
>  
> 
> Ahhh! I’m sorry I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I'm still working on the final chapter of Reunions as well as another bumblebee fic and another chapter for the Crosshairs fic i posted recently so i will do my best to get those out soon.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, If you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	28. Freezerburns holiday

The walk to the Rose-Xiao long home had been something Yang didn't know she needed after all the studying.

 

Ruby was chatting away with Blake about their trip and Weiss seemed to be in deep thought, something Yang noticed always seemed to cause her temple to crease.

 

“What's got you all worried?” Yang asked, snapping Weiss back to reality.

 

“Nothing's worrying me.” Weiss promptly replied, though Yang saw right through the lie and gave Weiss a look that told the heiress that her girlfriend knew better. 

 

The pair kept up eye contact like this until Weiss nearly walked into a tree. This seemed to break through the ice queens resolve.

 

“Is your… uncle going to be there all break?” Weiss sighed, feeling awkward for worrying about something so trivial.

 

“I mean he does live here, Why?” Yang replied, not seeming to fully grasp Weiss’ discomfort.

 

“It's not that I have an issue with him other than he's always drunk, but he really doesn't seem to like me. I know it shouldn't bother me but..”

 

“You were raised in a family where people's opinion of you matter more than anything else?” Yang said, finishing Weiss’ statement and shocking the heiress.

 

“Exactly.” Weiss replied, still kind of stunned by Yang's earlier comment.

 

“I know Qrow isn't the easiest person to get along with, and I don't think he actually has an issue with you so much as your family.” Yang started before Weiss cut in.

 

“I am not my family.”

 

“I know that, Ruby knows that and Blake knows that but he doesn't. Get to know Qrow a bit and he will probably open up to you a bit.” Yang finished, hoping that helped Weiss in some way.

 

Before the conversation could go any further, Ruby burst through the front door. “Dad, we're home!”

 

“Girls? Why didn't you call me?” Tai asked as he walked into the entryway. “I could have come and picked you all up?”

 

“After the exams we suffered, we needed the walk.” Blake answered, leaning against Ruby.

 

“How did you all go? I remember how hard those tests could be.” Tai asked, not noticing his daughters and their significant others were tired.

 

“Dad we just got home, can we unpack first?: Yang sighed, not waiting for an answer before leading the team upstairs.

* * *

 

That night was filled with more questions about school and more glares from Qrow, though Weiss did her best to ignore them.

 

It wasn't until everyone was else was asleep that Weiss finally confronted the aged huntsman.

 

“You have a problem with me.” Weiss stated, not even bothering letting her lies.

 

“I have a problem with most Schnee's, what's your point?” Qrow challenged, barely paying attention to the heiress.

 

“Have I done something to earn this?” Weiss asked, becoming more irritated at Qrows lack of interest.

 

“Besides how you treated my niece when you she first became team leader and your patented Schnee ‘I own everything attitude’?” Qrow deadpanned, drinking from his flask.

 

“I may not have been the kindest to Ruby when we first met, but I have worked hard to change my attitude and now I consider Ruby as one of my closest friends.” Weiss replied, cringing at the memories of her harsh words towards the redhead after their first class. “How can I prove I am better than my family?”

 

“You can't, not entirely anyway. Your family's reputation will always follow you, trust me I learnt the hard way.” Qrow sighed, cracking his neck. “What you can do to prove you're a good person who deserves to be with my niece, Is sit down and listen to what i'm about to say.”

 

Deciding this was probably her best chance to settle things with Yang's uncle, Weiss followed the older huntsman's words and sat opposite him at the dining table.

 

“I don't normally sit down with Yang's partners, mostly because they know what she would do, but you're a special case. Know that if you ever hurt Yang, no amount of your father's money will be able to protect from me.” Qrow stated, staring into Weiss’ blue eyes.

 

To Weiss’ credit she returned the stare with as much conviction as Qrow, though that didn't mean she wasn't terrified inside. “That will never be something either of us have to worry about.

 

“Good, it's good to see there's more than one decent Schnee.” Qrow replied, leaning back on his chair and taking another swig from his flask.

 

“Who's the other?” Weiss asked, thinking that Qrow may have been referring to her grandfather.

 

“Your sister, Winter.”

 

“Winter? But you two tried to kill each other at Beacon.” Weiss nearly fell over at that statement. After all she had watched the pair go all out in Beacon’s courtyard.

 

“As much as I annoy your sister, I hold a lot of respect for her. She broke away from your dictator of a father and made her own life. Believe it or not when I haven't driven her insane we actually get along pretty well.” Qrow smirked, the hidden meaning lost on Weiss.

 

“I look up to Winter a lot for that too.” saying so seemed to bring out a softer side of the Ice Queen.

 

“Good, her choices are a lot smarter than miniature father.”

 

“My what?” Weiss asked, her voice rising ask she asked?

 

“Your brother, the one who wants to be just like dear old dad.” Qrow sighed shaking his head. “I'm surprised he hasn't tried to walk the streets of Atlas with a Faunus on a leash just to show much much he's his father's son.”

 

“Whitley is… very similar to my father.” Weiss spoke, trying to find a nicer way to describe her brother.

 

“Kid, I've met the brat and he would do anything for your father's approval.” Qrow sighed, leaning back in his chair again. The pair fell into silence after that.

 

“Yang probably knows you're not in her room.”

 

“Most likely?” Weiss replied, not entirely sure what Qrow was hinting at.

 

“Go on up and see her, she will be worrying all night otherwise.” that seemed to click for Weiss, as the white themed girl made her way upstairs. Only stopping when Qrow called her name. “Treat Yang properly and we will get along fine.”

 

Weiss nodded at the man before continuing upstairs and into her partner's room, where Yang was awake and staring at the door.

 

“Hey Snowpea.” Yang yawned, her arms outstretched for Weiss. “Everything ok?”

 

“Yeah, I think so.” Weiss replied, not bothered to get changed into her sleepwear.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yang asked, figuring it had to have had something to do with Qrow.

 

No, everything should be alright now. Besides, I'm quite comfy.” Weiss replied as she snuggled closer to Yang as the brawler kissed the top of Weiss’ head.

 

“I knew there was a reason you kept me around.” Yang teased, hugging Weiss around the waist.

 

“That's not why, I keep you around because you're warm.” Weiss teased back, causing Yang to groan into Weiss’ hair.

 

“I am a terrible influence.” 

 

“I wouldn't say that, You've definitely had a positive on me. All of you have.” Weiss’ sombre tone caused Yang to hug tighter.

 

“You're an awesome person Weiss, no matter what anyone else thinks.”

 

“Thank you Yang.” Weiss smiled, snuggling as close to Yang as possible and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 

Breakfast the next morning seemed less tense between Qrow and Weiss. The glares had ceased and conversation seemed to flow easier.

 

“What time do you two need to be at the docks?” Tai asked once everyone had finished eating, grabbing Blake and Ruby's attention.

 

“Ten, so we still have an hour.” Blake replied as Tai collected everyone's plates.

 

“It'll take about half an hour to get there so you two may as well grab your cases now.” Tai called from the kitchen as the black and red pair walked upstairs.

 

When the pair came back down, Tai met them near the door and started running through a checklist.

 

Are you sure you have everything you need?” Taiyang asked as Ruby put her suitcase near the door.

 

“Yep I made sure to double check.” Ruby replied, as Blake placed her suitcase at the door next to Ruby's.

 

“You’ve got your toothbrush?” Taiyang inquired, only Ruby to nod. “Pajamas?” another nod. “Your scroll?” a third nod. “Fresh underwear?”

 

“Dad it was one time!” Ruby whined, turning red as Blake gave her a look that said they would be talking about that story later.

 

“Hehe that was a fun holiday.” Yang whispered to Weiss.

 

“Do I even want to know?” Weiss asked as Ruby and Tai continued to talk.

 

“Ill tell you once they're gone.” Yang replied once she noticed Blake's eyes land on her.

 

“Dad I'll be fine. I'm training to be a huntress and I have Blake with me.” Ruby replied to Tai as she smiled at Blake.

 

“Your right.” Taiyang sighed before turning towards Blake. “I hope everything works out Blake.”

 

“Me too.” Blake smiled, knowing that no matter what happened with her family she would always have a family here.

 

“Alright then. Let's get you two to the dock then.” Taiyang said, picking up Ruby's suitcase and carrying it to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again.
> 
>  
> 
> *Sees torches and pitchforks on the horizon.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh Sugar Honey Ice Tea.
> 
>  
> 
> Ok so before the mob attacks me, I'd like to explain why this has taken so long. I took a bit of a break and decided to write out a guideline for what i plan to happen in this fic and then a lot of my technology decided to blow up including my phone that I write on. Thankfully I write all of these on google docs so they were saved but was still a pain.
> 
>  
> 
> Once I got my new phone I started writing out a few different stories that may or may not see the light of day. Who knows.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question, please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	29. Chapter 29

The team's holidays were over but that didn't mean that Ruby and Yang weren't excited.

 

“It's Halloween, it's Halloween.” The sisters cheered while onboard the ship flying towards Vale.

 

“What are you two on about? Halloween is at the end of the month, not the beginning.” Weiss corrected, earning a couple weird looks from the sisters. “What?”

 

“Weiss, it's October.” Yang replied, looking at Weiss like she grew another head.

 

“Yeah, October is Halloween month.” Ruby added, seeming as confused as Yang.

 

“That isn't how any of this works.” Weiss screeched, looking to Blake for help.

 

“They’re right, October is Halloween month.” Blake agreed without looking away from her book.

 

“Not you too.” Weiss sighed, knowing she was beat.

 

“Yay, I knew you would agree with us Blakey.” Ruby beamed, running over and hugging Blake.

 

“Mostly because its easier to agree with you two than to try and argue.” Blake replied, causing Ruby to drop to the ground.

 

“Never have I been happier to not be my sister than right now.” Yang whispered to Weiss as the pair watched Ruby pull out all the stops with her puppy dog look. Not that Blake noticed since she hadn't looked up from her book throughout any of it

 

“B-Blaaaake.”Ruby whined, finally drawing her girlfriends attention away from the book. Blake's restraint lasted all of ten seconds before she broke eye contact and sighed. 

 

“I was only joking Ruby.” Blake sighed again, though Ruby seemed to bounce back instantly. 

 

“Yay, love you Blake.”

 

“I take it back, never have I been happier to not be Blake.” Yang joked while Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. 

 

“You are all dolts and I can't remember why I remain with you all.” Weiss sighed, she tried her best to sound serious but Yang knew she was joking. 

 

“Well for one, you have the hottest and strongest girlfriend in Beacon.” Yang started before being cut off. 

 

“Who got us caught making out by her father. “ Weiss added, a chill running up her spine at the memory.

 

“I thought we agreed to never talk about that ever again.” Yang said, seeming uncomfortable with the topic. 

 

“You're right, I feel slightly ashamed for bringing it up now.” Weiss replied, killing the conversation in awkward tension. 

 

Ruby seemed entirely oblivious to it however as she charged back over to her sister. “Yang look, it's Beacon.”

 

“You know you've spent nearly two years there, right?” Yang asked as she placed a hand on top of Ruby's had to keep her in place. 

 

“Yeah, but Beacon is like our second home.” Ruby replied, knocking Yang's hand off her head and turning towards her team. 

 

The team was silent after that, contemplating what Ruby said and how true it was. 

 

It wasn't until they had landed and Ruby had run off, that the silence was finally broken by Yang. “I forget how much she's grown up sometimes.”

 

“She has matured a lot since we all were put on this team.” Blake added, watching her leader and girlfriend. 

 

“Don't get any ideas Blake.”Yang spoke, her overprotectiveness flaring up. 

 

“Don't worry Yang, even if we did do anything, we'd be more subtle than you two. “ Blake replied, smirking at Yang before taking off in a sprint with the brawler hot on her heels. 

 

“I am surrounded by idiots. “Weiss sighed before following the group towards their dorm.

* * *

 

After Ruby had scolded Yang for trying to hurt Blake, which in itself was a hilarious scene considering the height difference, the team had made it to their dorm without incident. 

 

“Man it's good to be back.” Yang smiled before climbing up to her bed and laying down.

 

“Oh oh oh I'm going to run to the dining hall and see if they have any cookies.” Ruby said, turning and heading for the door. 

 

“Oh no you don't.” Weiss replied, grabbing the hood of Ruby's cape and stopping her. “First we all need to unpack.”

 

“B-But, cookies…” Ruby pouted, staring at Weiss like a kicked puppy. 

 

“If we all unpack first, I will come with you and help carry some extra back.” Weiss proposed, watching as Ruby processed that meant more cookies. 

 

“C’mon Yang, we need to unpack!” Ruby called, using her semblance to run around the dorm. 

 

Blake jumped onto her bed to avoid the red blur as it sped round the room. 

 

“Don't use your semblance you dolt!” Weiss cried, as the younger girl stopped with a large grin on her face. 

 

“All done!” Ruby cheered before grabbing Weiss’ arm. “Come on partner, theirs cookies to find.”

 

Weiss just sputtered retorts as the black and yellow half of the team watched her disappear from the room. 

 

“You would think she would have learnt to not promise your sister extra cookies by now.” Blake spoke, climbing off her bed and walking over to her suitcase. 

 

“I don't think it would make much of a difference honestly. If Rubes wants cookies, she's getting cookies.” the conversation fell into a bit of a lull after that, the only noises being the movement of clothes as Blake unpacked. 

 

“Hey Yang, when is Ruby's birthday?” Blake asked as she put away one of the books she had brought with her. 

 

“October 31st” Yang replied. “figured she would have told you that already.”

 

“We've never really talked about it.” Blake stood and turned to face the blonde who was still laying on her bed. “Would you mind if we went into Vale together to find something?”

 

“Sounds like fun Blakey.” Yang smiled, finally hopping down from her bed. “Do you have any ideas for a present?”

  
  


“Not really, I was kind of hoping you would be able to help me with that.” Blake answered sheepishly, her ears laying flat against her hair. 

 

“Don't worry Blakey, between the two of us, we'll find her the best presents ever.”

 

And with that  the plan was formulated to find Ruby the best present ever.

* * *

 

**BONUS**

 

“Hey Weiss, have you ever been in a relationship with a girl before me?” Yang asked as the movie they had been watching came to a close. 

 

“No, before you I had only ever had the suitors my father hand picked.” Weiss replied nonchalantly, apparently not bothered by it. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Well as your girlfriend, it is my duty to show you what you've been missing for years.” with that, Yang leaned in and planted her lips on Weiss’

 

It was slow at first, a kiss here, a kiss there. Before long that escalated into tongues exploring each other's mouths. Eventually Yang's hands started curiously running over any skin they could find and eventually finding their way under Weiss’ shirt and to the cup of her bra. 

 

“Hey girls do you want to come down for lun…ch.”Tai spoke as he walked in on the girls impromptu makeout session. 

 

Everyone stopped where they were, which wasn't the best idea considering Yang’s hand was still underneath Weiss’ shirt. 

 

When time seemed to restart, Tai slowly closed the door without so much as a peep. 

 

“That could have been… “ Yang started before Tai’s shout cut her off. 

 

“QROW! “

 

“Craaaap.” Yang groaned. The girls had enough time to straighten themselves out and move to different sides of the bed before they could hear Tai and Qrow coming back to the room. 

 

“They're kids Tai, let them have some fun.” Qrow spoke, seeming entirely uninterested with what was happening. 

 

“No one is having that kind of fun under my roof!” Tai retorted. Yang could imagine steam coming out of her father's ears.

 

“Didn't stop you with Raven or Summer. “ Qrow muttered, wanting to go back to sleep on the couch. 

 

“What was that?” Tai asked, ready to slap Qrow around the head for his comments. 

 

“Didn't say anything.” Qrow shrugged as the pair entered the room. 

 

Tai just glared at his brother in law before turning his attention to the girls. 

 

“Right, from now on there is a rule in this house that no funny business will be going on. Is that understood ladies?” Tai asked, not at all amused. 

 

Can you blame me?” Yang countered as three pairs of eyes fell on her. Weiss’ displayed shock, Qrow’s filled with mirth and Tai Yang’s annoyance

 

“Yang I swear to Oum.”

 

“Yeah yeah we get it. “ Yang answered, still grumpy she couldn't explore more of Weiss’ body. “Just have to be more subtle.”

 

“I don't want to hear any more of your supposedly subtle making out either.” Tai scolded as Qrow just snorted behind him.

 

“You weren't exactly subtle when you were their age with my sister.” Qrow spoke, watching Yang's face pale.

 

“And I don't need to hear this. Out, out, out.” Yang grunted, as she pushed her father and uncle out of her room. “Ugh.”

 

The pair were silent for a good while after what happened, both just sitting next to each other on the bed. Weiss was the one to finally break the silence though very timidly. “Yang?” 

 

“Yeah? ” Yang replied, still not looking up from her lap. 

 

“We never speak of this again.” Weiss stated, now staring at the door. 

 

“Deal.”

 

With that both girls stood and started making their way to the door, mentally preparing themselves for the most awkward lunch of their young lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI EVERYBODY!
> 
>  
> 
> *See the mob with torches and pitchforks*
> 
>  
> 
> OK before anyone throws a pitchfork at me, allow me to explain why this took so long.
> 
>  
> 
> *a thrown pitchfork lands a few millimetres in front of me*
> 
>  
> 
> DAMN IT I SAID LET ME EXPLAIN FIRST.
> 
>  
> 
> Ok I had the scene with Yang and Weiss written since before I posted the last chapter. Since then I have been trying my hardest to write a chapter to go with it for the freezerburn fans but I couldn't come up with much more than a crappy date chapter that was probably the worst thing I have ever written. Now that you know, now you can decide if you're going to throw pitchforks.
> 
>  
> 
> *Sees the volley of pitchforks*
> 
>  
> 
> OH COME ON!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	30. Chapter 30

The day had come for Blake and Yang to hunt for the perfect present for their team leader. 

 

While convincing Ruby had been hard, mostly because of her natural curiosity, convincing Weiss had been nigh impossible. 

 

“No, I refuse to be a distraction for Ruby.” Weiss argued, crossing her arms over her chest. 

 

“Weiss we really need your help, you know how Ruby can get.” Blake replied, remembering times her girlfriends curiosity had run rampant. 

 

“I am not a giant cookie for you to use as a distraction.” Weiss argued, not at all willing to change her mind. 

 

“No, you're my wonderful girlfriend who I love with all my heart.” Yang added, adding one of her kilowatt smiles in to boot. 

 

“Your sweet talking isn't going to work for this Yang.” Weiss deadpanned, not at all affected by Yang's charms. 

 

The trio stood still, all staring at each other as they waited for one to break. 

 

“Ugh, Weiss if you do this for me I will do the thing when I get back.” Yang groaned, tired of waiting. 

 

Weiss seemed to contemplate Yang's deal before finally answering. “... I'm holding you to that, Xiao Long.”

 

Yang just nodded to her girlfriend before grabbing Blake's had and dashing out of the dorm. 

 

“Do I even want to know?” Blake asked as she let Yang lead her the the airships 

 

“Nope.” Yang replied popping the P and leaving no room for further discussion.

* * *

As soon as the shuttle had touched down in town  Blake and Yang had made a beeline for the closest mall. 

 

“So how do ya wanna do this?” Yang asked, standing next to Blake in front of the main doors. 

 

“I guess we can start at one end and work our way down.” Blake replied, only half paying attention to the conversation. “Hopefully It doesn't take too long.”

 

Yang noticed Blake's eyes wander over the large crowds inside. She knew her partner wasn't a big of fan of crowds and the fact she was willing to make her way through the shopping centre on a Saturday was a testament to how much she cared about Ruby. 

 

“Don't worry Blakey, we'll be done in no time.” Yang beamed, grabbing Blake's hand as encouragement, and lead her into the crowds.

* * *

 

”We've been looking for hours and still haven't found anything.” Blake groaned, placing her hands over her eyes as the pair sat on a bench. 

 

“Blake, you know my sister, she like cookies, comics and weapons. It doesn't have to be some extravagant thing.”

 

“I know but I still need something that shows how much I care Yang. This is the first time I celebrated her birthday as her girlfriend.”

 

“You can be so extra sometimes.” Yang joked, earning a glower from Blake before jumping to her feet. “Come on, I have an idea.”

 

“And that is?”

 

“We're going to to find you a Halloween costume.” Yang smiled, pulling her friend off the bench and back into the crowds. 

 

“Yang, we're here for Ruby's present, not to shop for costumes.”Blake argued, though the cat faunus put up no real effort to stop the blonde. 

 

“True, but Ruby loves Halloween and is probably going to ask you to go trick or treating with her. So you may as well be prepared.” Yang replied, looking over her shoulder at Blake's not so convinced expression. “Besides, you need a break from stressing out over my sisters birthday.”

 

“Alright, but I decide on what my costume is.”

 

“You don't just me to pick a costume?” Yang asked, faking being hurt by Blake's words. 

 

“Knowing you, you probably planned something like a cat outfit to go with my ears.” Blake replied, knowing her partners sense of humour. 

 

“...Crap, I can't even deny it. I was going to get Ruby to go as a witch so you were her familiar.” 

 

“As cute as that sounds, I think I'd rather pick mine out.” Blake responded, rubbing her cat ears. Hours in large crowds was not pleasant for them. 

 

“Your loss kitty cat.” Yang shrugged before stopping in front of a large store front. “Here we are.”

 

Walking inside, Blake was surprised by the amount of costumes the store had. From Wall to wall the shop was filled with everything from simple masks to extravagant, detailed ballroom dresses. 

 

Yang led her stunned partner through rows of costumes before stopping in front of a ninja costume. 

 

“How about this one?” Yang asked, picking it off the rack and showing it to Blake. 

 

“It's a bit on the nose.”

 

“I mean, you did chase my sister around with smoke bombs because she still had one of your books.” Yang replied, placing the costume back on the rack.

 

“What is Ruby going as?” Blake asked, ignoring Yang's comment. 

 

“She hasn't decided yet, though she likes going as a Beowolf.”

 

Blake looked around, peering over the clothes racks, until she spotted a group of costumes in the far corner. Grabbing Yang's hand, Blake led the brawler over to a collection of Grimm costumes. 

 

“Well if she goes as a Beowolf, I'll go as one too.” Blake spoke as she pulled one of the Beowolf costumes off the rack and held it against herself for size

 

“Aww that'll be so cute.” Yang cooed  watching as Blake swapped the one in her hand for a smaller one. She'll love being a matching pair. 

 

“That's it!” Blake cried, shocking Yang. “Can you buy this, I just figured out what to get Ruby.”

 

Before Yang could even answer  Blake was halfway out of the shop shouting back something about paying Yang back.

* * *

 

When the pair met back up, Blake was smiling like a Cheshire cat.

 

“So did you get it?” Yang asked, handing Blake her costume in a bag. 

 

“Yep.”

 

“Where us it?” Yang asked, looking for a bag. 

“On order.”

 

“Are you going to tell me what it is?” by this point Yang was getting frustrated. 

 

“Nope.” Blake smirked, popping the P to copy a quirk from her girlfriend.

 

“You're enjoying this.” Yang sighed, knowing Blake was teasing her for her comment earlier. 

 

“Very.” Blake smiled. “Once it's finished I'll show you, I promise.”

 

“I'll hold you to that.” Yang groaned, not enjoying her partner using her own sense of humour against her. 

 

“Now how much do I owe you?” Blake asked, reaching for her purse. 

 

“One adorable photo of you and Rubes in costume.” Yang replied, her big sister smile  burning brightly. 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes, now come on. I need some lunch after being dragged around most of the day.” Yang answered, walking off towards the food court with Blake in tow.

* * *

 

“Rubes, we're back!” Yang called after bursting through the dorm door. 

 

“Yang!” Ruby called, jumping down from her bed and tackling her sister in a hug. “Blake!” 

 

“Hello Ruby.” Blake replied  returning the hug she had received as well.

 

“So where were you guys all day?” Ruby asked while Blake and Yang shared a look. 

 

“Weiss didn't tell you? “ Blake asked, turning her attention back to Ruby. 

 

“Nope, when I asked she panicked and ran off.” Ruby answered, staring up at her teammates. 

 

The black and yellow duo stared at each other blankly, unsure of what to say before Yang stormed off screaming. “Damn it Weiss, you useless lesbian!”

 

The problem now was Yang's exit had left Blake alone with her girlfriend with no explanation for where they'd been. 

 

Blake stared awkwardly at Ruby, scouring her brain for an excuse that her leader would believe. The awkward silence seemed to drag on for hours before Blake finally broke it. 

 

“Yang asked me to help her with an assignment she was late on. She didn't want you to know because she didn't want you to worry. Weiss was suppose to keep you busy but she seems to have cracked.”

* * *

 

Yaaaang, why didn't you tell me you were behind on an assignment?” Ruby whined once Yang walked through the door. 

 

Yang looked awkwardly between Ruby and Blake, the latter of which tried her best to convey a silent message. 

 

“Oh, right…” Yang replied, scratching the back of her head. “Sorry Rubes, I just didn't want you to worry.”

 

“But you told me you were all up to date.” Ruby pouted. Even after years of seeing the expression, Yang still couldn't resist. 

 

“I'm sorry I lied to you Ruby.” Yang, posture mirrored her mood, though she tried her best to not crack and actually expose the real truth. 

 

“Well for lying to your team leader, you have to study with Weiss for two hours after classes tomorrow”

 

“What?” came three different reactions, one of shock, one of fear and one of annoyance. 

 

“Team leaders order!” Ruby called, silencing the room. “Now lights out we gotta get up early tomorrow and we don't want a grumpy Weiss.”

 

“Hey!”

* * *

 

**Omake**

 

“Hey Weiss, where are Blake and Yang?” Ruby asked, staring at her white haired teammate from her bed. 

 

The heiress had been studying at her desk before Ruby asked.  “Umm, I think they're, I mean I believe…” Weiss fumbled, trying to come up with some logical answer that Ruby would believe. 

 

_ ‘Oh Oum, It's likes she's staring right unto my soul.’ _

 

“I need to go.” Weiss squeaked before dashing out of the dorm as fast as she could. Hints of her glyphs disappearing behind her. 

 

What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
>  
> 
> I'm really sorry this took so long. Between friends screwing me over, job hunting (yay) and depression and writer's block kicking my ass hand in hand, it's been slow going for all my fics. Hopefully I will have some new chapters coming out faster than this one.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)


	31. Chapter 31

The study session after Monday's classes was probably the most awkward thing Weiss had lived through, and she'd grown up dealing with her family. 

 

“Yang, I..”

 

“Nope.” Yang said, cutting Weiss off as she flipped the page of her text book. She didn't need to read it, but you could only do so much in a library before beowolves hunting patterns became interesting. 

 

“I'm sorry.” Weiss murmured. Apologies were still not her strong suit. 

 

“One job, You had one job.” Yang sighed, not looking up from her textbook.  She wasn't angry with Weiss per se, just annoyed at the situation she found herself in.

 

“In my defence, I did my job.” Weiss argued, before cowering at her girlfriends glare. 

 

“How long have I got until this is over?” Yang groaned, rubbing her eyes after she flung her head back. 

 

“Half an hour.” Weiss stated before looking around the room. “We could just sneak out?”

 

“Are you suggesting we go against our leaders orders?” Yang asked, faking shock at her girlfriends comment. 

 

“Well, an order made without the proper information can risk lives.” Weiss answered, looking away guiltily. “And this was my fault after all. I should make it up to you.”

 

“Well alright then, how are you planning to make it up to me?”Yang inquired, winking suggestively after her question. 

 

“N-nothing like that you brute!” Weiss replied, blushing like mad while Yang giggled at her reaction. “I was thinking we could go down to Vale for a date.”

 

“Alright, so what are we waiting for?” Yang asked before grabbing Weiss’ hand and running out of the library.

* * *

 

Having made it to the bullheads, and convincing a certain noirette that what they were doing was okay, the happy couple started planning out their afternoon. 

 

“So where are we going first?” Yang asked, resting her arms behind her head. Her carefree demeanour worn on her sleeve. 

 

“Well since this is my apology to you, I decided we should go wherever you wanted.” Weiss answered. Even now while on a date with Yang, the heiress sat rigid and proper. 

 

“Hmm… Alright, let's go to the arcade!” Yang smiled, happy that her first choice would be something fun for both of them. 

 

“I don't entirely know what an arcade is.” Weiss said, staring out the window next to her.

 

“How do you not know what an arcade is?” Yang exclaimed, earning a glare from Weiss for her loudness. “And how have we never taken you to one?” this time Yang kept her voice down. 

 

“firstly, my father didn't exactly let me leave the house as a child. Secondly, because you, Nora and Ren were banned from that one in the centre of town.”Weiss answered, giving her girlfriend a deadpanned look. 

 

“Oh yeah… Then we'll go to the one near the docks. They have way better games anyway. “  Yang replied leaning back into her chair “I'm gonna blow you world tonight.”

* * *

 

About half an hour of hand holding later, the pair had arrived at the dockside arcade. The first thing that caught Weiss’ attention once they walked in was the noise. Sirens, alarms and screaming all assaulted her hearing. 

 

“Is it always this loud?” Weiss shouted, doing her best to be heard over the noise. 

 

“Pretty much.” Yang replied, not giving Weiss any more time to adjust before dragging her over to a counter. 

 

Before Weiss could fully understand what Yang was doing, the blonde had dragged her off once again into the centre of the arcade. 

 

“Alright we've got fifty lien, what do you want to play first?” Yang asked, holding some type of card Weiss didn't recognise in her hand. 

 

“I have no idea.” Weiss replied, scanning all the different machines around them. How was she meant to pick, she didn't fully understand what an arcade was until ten minutes ago. 

 

“Oh  let's play this.” Yang beamed, once again dragging Weiss in another direction until the pair stopped in front of a claw machine. 

 

“Would you stop dragging me everywhere!” Weiss chastised, having now given up on figuring out what direction she was going.”

 

“Heh sorry.” Yang replied, seeming at least a little embarrassed for her excitement getting the better of her. 

 

“Now, how does this work?” Weiss asked  turning her attention to the machine she had been dragged to. 

 

Yang's mood changed from embarrassed to excited in an instant. “It's simple, just line the claw above a prize and try and grab it.” 

 

At first, the Heiress thought the entire idea was a waste. After all, most of the plushies she could see could be bought for much less than it would cost to fish one out of the machine. She was about to voice that opinion too until her eyes fixed onto a yellow ursa plush in the middle. 

 

The more she stared at it, the more it reminded her of Yang. Ursi were strong and fearsome like Yang, while the yellow reminded her of her girlfriends hair, her bike, her clothes. Everything about it screamed Yang to the heiress and because of that, she had to get it. 

 

“Uh, Weiss, you OK?” Yang asked, worried that Weiss had been staring at the machine for a couple minutes. 

 

“I'm going to win that Ursa.” Weiss said, completely ignoring Yang's question. 

 

“Alright then… “ Yang replied, slightly weirded out by her girlfriend. “Just be prepared, these aren't as easy as they look.”

 

Weiss either ignored Yang's comment or didn't hear it, Yang wasn't quite sure, as she lined the claw above her prey, meticulously nudging the joystick to get the claw exactly where she wanted it. Once the Heiress was happy with her placement  she slammed down on the red button with strength even Yang was impressed by. The claw slowly descended on the Ursa before closing around its body and slowly lifting it into the air. The pair waited with bated breath as Weiss’ prize edged closer and closer to the Shute, only to drop at the last second.and miss. 

 

“Oh come on!” Yang shouted, looking visibly angry at the machine. “That should have gone in!”

 

“Don't worry Yang.” Weiss replied, her voice void of emotions. “A Schnee never loses.”

* * *

 

Twenty minutes and a near freezing later, Weiss was victorious. With her stuffed ursa in her arms, she smiled victoriously at her girlfriend like she had just saved the world. “What shall we play next? “

 

“Well, ya kinda used all the lien I had on the claw machine.” Yang answered, not sounding as disappointed as most would expect. Honestly she was just happy Weiss was happy. 

 

“I'll put some lien on then.” Weiss offered, taking the card from the blonde. 

 

“Alright, just head over to the counter and ask for them to put her ever much you want on the card.” “Yang said, pointing towards the counter they had first visited. 

 

Weiss nodded and quickly disappeared into the crowd  leaving Yang to ponder on her next choice. Should she show Weiss the basketball hoops, or maybe one of the racing games?

 

Faster than the blonde had expected, Weiss had returned and handed the card back to Yang. “Now then, what would you like to play?”

 

“Hmm…” Yang thought, rubbing her chin before snapping her fingers. “How bout bumper cars?”

 

“What is bumper cars? Weiss asked as Yang lend her over to the small track. 

 

“Basically you drive those cars around the track and try to crash into each other.” Yang explained as they joined the queue for the token machine. 

 

“It sounds barbaric.”

 

“It's fun, trust me.” Yang replied, swiping the card through the scanner and seeing how much was now on the card. “Weiss, did you put two hundred lien on the card?”

 

“Of course, is that a problem?” Weiss asked, not finding any fault in her actions. 

 

“No, not really. Just didn't expect it.” Yang answered, deciding then and there that she would show Weiss every arcade machine in the building. “So, ready to have your butt kicked?”

 

“I'd like to see you try Xiao Long.” Weiss smirked, joining in on the fun banter. 

 

The couple didn't have to wait long before they were able to pick a car, as the group in front of them was just leaving the track as they joined the queue. 

 

Yang of course when for the brightest yellow one she could while Weiss chose a light blue car further around the track. 

 

“Welcome to Dockside Bumper Cars!” An announcer called once everyone was settled. “Please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times and have a great time!”

 

As soon as the music started, Yang hit the gas and started chasing down Weiss. She wasn't hard to spot with her ponytail fluttering behind her. 

 

Once the front of her car lined up with the back corner of Weiss’, Yang slammed into the the back causing the heiress to spin out. 

 

“Got ya Ice Queen!” Yang shouted, laughing as she drove away. What Yang probably  didn't plan for was Weiss’ competitive attitude to kick in. 

 

Locking on to Yang's car, Weiss sped off as fast as the bumper car could go, avoiding other drivers in her path, until she was right behind her target. 

 

As Yang took the turn, Weiss slammed into the side of her car, pushing her into the wall. “Got you, Xiao Long.”

 

Yang just laughed as Weiss drove away, she knew Weiss was enjoying herself and that's what mattered. 

 

The pair continued hunting each other round the course until the music stopped and the cars ceased moving. 

 

“Thank you for riding with us!” the announcer called. “Please exit through the gate on the left and please come again!”

 

Yang was the first off the track and waited near the exit for the heiress. 

 

“So, did ya have fun?” Yang asked  bumping her shoulder into Weiss’.

 

“It was… enjoyable.” Weiss answered, following Yang to their next game. 

 

“You had fun.” Yang smirked before stopping in front of their new game.

 

“So, what's this game?” Weiss asked, staring at the odd, rectangular machine. 

 

“It's Whack a Grimm!” Yang cheered, waving her arms in front of her for added flair. 

 

“How does it work?” Weiss questioned, eyeing the machine like it would attack her. 

 

“Simple, watch and learn Princess.” Yang replied, swiping her card and grabbing the small padded mallet. 

 

Within moments, music began to play from the machine, as tiny models of Grimm popped up from the machine. Each Grimm made a small roar as they popped up, and a whimper as Yang smacked them back down.

 

Yang swung the mallet down hard onto the heads of the Grimm, earning whimper after whimper. Her strikes were wild and unorganised and Weiss could spot many ways that her girlfriend could improve. 

 

Yangs score was a respectable 13090, but still under the high score of 14010. 

 

“Damn, I was so close.” Yang pouted, before quickly rebounding. “Alright, your turn!”

 

Cautiously, Weiss took the padded mallet from the blonde, who swiped her card again.

 

Once again the music played, and once again the Grimm popped up. Unlike Yang's wild attacks, Weiss focused her energy and made quick and precise strikes. By the end of the game, the Heiress’ score was 15630, claiming the new high score. 

 

“You did it!” Yang cheered, picking Weiss up in a hug and spinning her around. 

 

“Put me down!” Weiss shrieked, pushing against Yang's shoulders until she was on solid ground again. It didn't matter how long the pair were together, Weiss would always hate when Yang did that. 

 

Yang for her part, didn't seem sorry at all for what she had done. “Seriously, that's so cool though!”

 

“Thank you.” Weiss said, blushing slightly from Yang's compliments over a silly game. 

 

“I think you deserve an award.” Yang smirked, causing Weiss’ blush to darken. “Wait right here.”

 

The heiress didn't even get a chance to protest before Yang sprinted off. It was moments like this that showed how similar the sisters could be. 

 

Weiss was pulled from her thoughts however as she was once again lifted into the air. “I'm back~.”

 

Having been entirely unprepared for Yang's antics, Weiss let out the most unladylike squeak once her feet were off the ground. 

 

“Y-You brute!” Weiss stuttered, her blush darkening hearing Yang's joyous laughter. 

 

“Aww you're so cute.” Yang cooed as she put Weiss down again. “Now then, it's time for your wonderful girlfriend to win you a prize.”

 

This time, Yang calmly walked towards one of the corners of the arcade, with Weiss following behind. When Yang stopped, Weiss could see two machines in front of her. One looked like a speed ball she would see Yang use during her work outs. The other looked like a strength test you would see at a carnival, though the heiress couldn't see where you were suppose to hit. 

 

“Alright.” Yang grunted, cracking her knuckles. “time to earn my girlfriend a prize.”

 

Yang swiped her card through both machines, activating both. The speed ball dropped down enough for Yang to swing at while the strength test popped up a target to hit with the mallet. Armed with the mallet in one hand and and the strongest punch on team RWBY, Yang went to work on both machines to earn as many tokens as she needed.

* * *

 

Nearly half an hour later, Yang finally put down the mallet and turned around to face Weiss. 

 

“Phew, done.” Yang smiled, wiping imaginary sweat from her brow. Even though she hadn't taken a break through out her grind, Yang hadn't even come close to breaking a sweat. 

 

“So what is this prize?” Weiss asked, following Yang through the crowds towards the main desk. 

 

“you'll see.” Yang smirked, joining the small line at the main desk. 

 

Weiss however, wasn't one for patience. Like the true proper and respectable Heiress she was, Weiss crossed her arms and pouted like a sad child. 

 

“Hi girls, how can I help you?” The attendant asked, smiling brightly at the pair as they reached the font of the line. 

 

“I'd like to cash in some tokens.” Yang answered, handing the attendant her card. 

 

The attendant swiped Yang's card through a scanner, his eyebrows raising in surprise once the machine displayed the token count. “Wow, that's a lot of tokens. What were you looking at getting?”

 

Yang scanned the items on the wall behind the attendant, already knowing exactly what she wanted but wanting to build up suspense. “I'd like the giant corgi and dragon plushies.”

 

The attendant nodded and turned around to face the desired plushies, grabbing a step stool on his way. 

 

“Are they my prize?” Weiss asked, mostly curiously but also slightly excited. 

 

“Well, the dragon is, so you'll never forget me.” Yang smiled, scratching the back on her neck. 

 

“Yang, we live in the same dorm, I see you everyday.” Weiss replied. It wasn't that the heiress thought Yang's gift was dumb, far from it. The fact someone would go out of their way to get her a gift was endearing. Weiss just wasn't use to someone bothering without wanting something in return. 

 

“I know, but you never know what will happen in the future.” Yang spoke, waving her arms for added effect. “What if I'm on a mission and you're here? This way you'll have something to hold till I get back.”

 

Before Weiss could say anything in response  the attendant returned with the two large plushies Yang had chosen. 

 

“Here you go, have a good day.” the attendant beamed, handing one plush to each girl. 

 

“You too!” Yang called back as she and Weiss waddled out of the arcade, carrying plushies half as big as themselves. 

 

The couple walked back towards the airships with an awkward air between them. Yang was worried her gift wasn't good enough, after all her girlfriend is an heiress. 

 

“This was fun.” Yang spoke, finally breaking the awkward silence. 

 

“It was, the arcade was.. Interesting…” Weiss replied, trying her hardest to sound honest. “And… thank you, I appreciate your gift.”

 

Hearing that brought the biggest smile to Yang's face, to the point Weiss feared she would go blind from the shine. “I'm glad you like it!”

 

“I never got the chance to ask but who is the corgi for?” Weiss asked, staring at the giant plush Yang was carrying. 

 

“Oh, I promised Ruby I'd get it for her the next time we had enough tokens.” Yang replied, still smiling. 

 

All in all, Yang decided that their impromptu date had been been a great time, even if It did start out with a team leader declared detention.

* * *

 

“RUBY I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!” Yang shouted as she entered the dorm room  giant corgi plush in front of her. 

 

“OhmygodhesadorableIlovehim!” Ruby squealed, having jumped from Blake's bed and ran over to her new soft friend. 

 

“You both need a volume control.” Weiss sighed as she entered the room behind her girlfriend. 

 

Looking around the room, the heiress noticed Blake was sitting on her bed glaring at the blush their team leader now held. 

 

“Did you really need to buy her a dog plush?” Blake asked, not taking eyes off the plush. 

 

“Oh c’mon, you can't hate the plush because it looks like a dog.” Yang groaned  avoiding Ruby as she hopped around the room in circles. 

 

“I do not like anything associated with dogs in any way  shape or form.” Blake replied, taking eyes off of the plush to look at Yang. 

 

“But he's so adorable and soft. Feel it Blake!” Ruby whined, having rejoined the world around her enough to realise what was going on.

 

Blake stared at her girlfriend for a few moments, struggling not to imagine the redhead with a pair of floppy ears and a tail wagging behind her. “I guess there are two thing related to dogs I like.” Blake sighed. 

 

“I knew you'd warm up to Zwei.” Ruby beamed, almost instantaneously perking up from before. 

 

“I wasn't talking about Zwei.” Blake replied before returning to her book.

 

“Who did you mean then?” Ruby asked. Yang tried her best not to laugh, though she failed horribly Weiss sighed and shook her head and Blake just continued reading. 

 

“What's so funny? C’mon tell me!” Ruby whined as Yang finally cracked and burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Walks around looking for the angry mob*
> 
>  
> 
> Huh, guess things have calmed down. HELLO? I'M Back! I BROUGHT SOME FREEZERBURN WITH ME!
> 
>  
> 
> So, I'm sorry this has taken so very long. Not long after I posted the last chapter my uncle passed away very unexpectedly and that basically stopped everything for about a month. Since then I have jumped around with a lot of ideas and currently have 11 other fics in various stages.
> 
>  
> 
> I honestly don't know when the next chapter of this will be but don't fear this ship hasn't sunk yet.
> 
>  
> 
> *Sees arrays of cannons pointed in my direction.*
> 
>  
> 
> Huh… when did you all get cannons?
> 
>  
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first multi part fic
> 
> I realise the first chapter may be slow but once we get into the mainstory and away from the set up there will be alot more fluffiness and drama following our ladybug duo
> 
> As always if you enjoyed, hated, have criticism or have a question please leave a comment or pm me so I can make this story and any future stories I write better 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
